


Sakura's Sex Saga

by maglag



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 77,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maglag/pseuds/maglag
Summary: With all cards collected, and hormones kicking in, Sakura finds new ways of using her magic.(bringing my work here from adultfanfiction.org)





	1. Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Card Captor Sakura or Touhou. The original, wonderful story and the characters all belong to glorious CLAMP, and Zun. I don't aim to make any kind of profit out of this writing, I'm just doing it for fun.

Syaoran was dreaming. He knew that because after going to sleep he suddenly found himself in his classroom at Tomoeda High. And there was a working projector passing images of his beloved Sakura.

In skimpier and skimpier outfits. Damnit, Syaoran didn't remember Sakura ever showing so much skin at the swimming pool. Several of those pieces of "clothing" seemed like they could only be held in place by some mysterious magic. How else could those thin strips just so barely cover her nipples while revealing basically every other inch of her body? All with plenty of frills and bows of course. Syaoran blushed a bit, never imagining he had such a perverted mind for having a dream like this.

"You're enjoying it, Syaoran-kun?"-asked a familiar voice to his side, startling the boy and causing him to almost fall from his chair as he turned to see the source. There was his beloved Sakura-chan, dressed in her typical school uniform, smiling cheerfully as always. So innocent... So close... So vulnerable... _Well, this was clearly a dream, better to make the best use of it, right?_ Syaoran gently touched Sakura's cheek with his hand. She chuckled. He kissed her forehead. She remained silent. He started kissing her neck, while his hands moved downward her body, feeling Sakura's soft skin over her clothes. She moaned a bit.

"Sakura-chan is so cute, isn't she? Those are the uniform designs I would just love to dress her up in!" -said another familiar voice from the opposite side. Syaoran turned and saw Tomoyo sitting there with her usual faint smile, dressed in the Tomeda High school student clothes as well. Her presence killed his previous mood a bit.

"Tomoyo-chan, I thought you had agreed to just watch!"-complained Sakura, making a pout with her face.

"But Sakura-chan, I love you! I just can't let Syaoran steal you right in front of me..."-replied Tomoyo with a touch of sadness in her voice, while lowering her right hand to between her legs.

"Wait, what's going on here? This is starting to get just too strange even for a dream!"-interrupted Syaoran-"Sakura, have you been playing with your cards?"

"Haha, you caught me! Yes, I'm using The Dream to combine our minds... But it was Tomoyo-chan who had the idea. Since you're always so shy, she said this would be a great... She also said to bring her along so she could provide the correct... What did Tomoyo-chan call it? Visual stimulation? Ah, point is, we're here and we can do whatever we want without worries! So please continue with what you were doing!"-replied Sakura, recovering her cheerful smile while spreading open her legs, revealing she was wearing pink lingerie panties.

"B-but, Sakura, this is wrong! I w-was about to force you without consent! I was about to RAPE you!"

"Well,it would be about time you did me"- calmly replied Sakura, still smiling-"This is a dream, most of our inhibitions are supressed... I would normally not be able to talk to you like this in the real world, after all."-Sakura's fingers moved under her shirt and started massging her still flat breasts-"Normally I would only do this kind of thing when I'm alone in my room and I'm sure Kero is asleep or out... But then Tomoyo-chan told me she had seen me being naughty with myself. She had recordings of it. Many recordings. From different angles..."

The projector on the room suddenly started passing images of half-naked Sakura masturbating. Rubbing her hairless pussy, pinching her pink nipples. Sometimes with her hands. Other times with her wand...

"Tomoyo-chan said if I felt the need to be touched, she could do it."-continued Sakura-"I felt like she really wanted to touch me, but she was my best friend, she certainly wouldn't hurt me. So I let her, and she touched me a lot..."

The projector now showed footage of Tomoyo over Sakura, massaging, kissing, licking her red-headed friend's skin, first with them both fully clothed, then both girl's clothes being stripped until they were both naked. And all the time Sakura was completely passive, just letting herself be used by Tomoyo.

"And I kinda enjoyed it... It made me feel funny. But there was something missing... Something that didn't feel right... You know what it was, Syaoran dear?"-asked Sakura, leaning over the boy who had to contain himself from drooling-"Who I really wanted to touch me was you. Not Tomoyo-chan, not my own hands, but yours. And this isn't a recent feeling. It's something I've been feeling for quite some time now. Probably ever since I met you. I was just didn't knew what it was back then, it was a completely new feeling. But if you had just pushed me to the ground from the start, ripped my clothes off, and filled all my holes with your milk... I would have loved every second of it."

"Sakura-chan, please stop and listen to me!"-interrupted Syaoran, holding Sakura's shoulders-"Tomoyo has been abusing you, and clearly been filling your head with nonsense. You're confused, you don't know what you're saying. You need to stop this spell before things get out of hand. Children like us aren't supposed to be doing things like this!"

"Oh, that's rich coming from you"-interrupted Tomoyo-"So it is wrong for me to help Sakura-chan better understand her body and feelings, but it is allright for you to have training sessions with Meiling?"

The projector's scenes changed again. This time it showed Syaoran sitting at the couch at his home, reading a book. On the floor between his legs, Meiling knelt, completely naked besides her hair ribbons, energetically licking and masturbating and sucking Syaoran's large cock. It was so big that she had trouble fitting it inside her childish mouth, so big she needed both her hands to properly hold it. Syaoran pretended to ignore her efforts and just focus on the book, but was clearly enjoying the blowjob from his cousin. Eventually, Syaoran's cock started trembling and releasing spurts of thick, white milk over Meiling's face. The poor girl tried her best to drink as much as possible, but between the massive amount and her own clumsiness, most spilled over her hair, her face, her chest and her shoulders. It was unreal how much coming out. Certainly it was related to the boy's natural magic. When it finally stopped, Meiling was half-covered in sticky semen, more drooling out of her open mouth as she stared with a look of defeat at Syaoran's still erect cock.

"No way... It's still up.... My mouth is too sore to continue..."-commented Meiling, panting while rubbing her soaked pussy with her now free hands, covered in cum as well.

"Just give it up"-Syaoran heard his own voice echo across the room, remembering the words he had himself said not that long ago-"You know the family rules. My bride must be talented at marital arts as well as the martial arts.You can't become marry me unless you can completely satisfy me without using your pussy."

"I-I can do it! Just you watch! I'll make you addicted to my body!"-with this words, Meiling suddenly stood up, her eyes burning with energy, and she turned and spread her legs, revealing her pink butthole. Then she leaned backwards to sit over Syaoran's legs, grabbing his dick and slowly driving it up her anus. It was quite an impressive show how she managed to force such a thick shaft into such a small opening, but Meiling had great pride in the flexibility of her well trained body. She just orgasmed two times before Syaoran's cock was fully inside her.

"S-sooo gooooddd!!! I can feel it touching my stomach! Does it feel good for you too Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran just gritted his teeth and tried to focus on his books as Meiling started moving up and down, gaining momentum. After three more orgasms from the girl, Syaoran's cock finally trembled again, and a trickle of fresh cum spilled out from between the space between Meiling's ass and Syaoran's cock. 

"Y-you're still hard... I can still continue..."-panted Meiling, restarting her bouncing movements and orgasming one more time before she finally lost consciouness and fell backward over Syaoran, who gently held her, before laying the girl down to rest on the couch. The boy then removed his still-hard cock from his cousin's ass, letting the cum aculumated inside her spill out, alongside some blood resulting from the intense action. Syaoran sighed, that would take some work to clean up. But before that, he had to take care of the hard-on Meiling had left him with. Going to his room, he put one of the many video tapes of Sakura's adventures that Tomoyo had offered him running on his TV, and procceeded to masturbate at the numerous panty shots the blue haired girl seemed to skilled at capturing in camera. Syaoran still came three more times before finally going soft, leaving a massive puddle of semen on the floor on front of him. Meiling then suddenly barged in the room. Still naked. Still covered in his drying milk. She looked at the mess, and then without a word stepped forward, knelt and started licking Syaoran's seed from the ground.

"Meiling, you don't have to do this..."-said Syaoran in a tired voice.

"It is all I can do!"-replied Meiling, crying a bit-"You cum more for some red haired whore on the TV than from my direct love! But why? She just wants to be friends with you! I'm willing to give you my body and soul! Why?"

"Why yes, why were you willing to stick your willy in your cousin's ass and mouth every other day, covering her inside and out with your magic milk, but you're so shy around Sakura-chan?"-asked Tomoyo in a sarcastic tone, smiling.

"You can't understand..."-replies Syaoran, lowering his head in shame-"My family runs on many old traditions. Meiling and me grew up learning them, surrounded by them. I tried to bring this one to see if Meiling would give up on her silly dream... And for how long have you been spying me in my own house?"-ended Syaoran, suddenly standing up and staring at Tomoyo with clear anger on his eyes. She stared back without even blink.

"And what are you gonna do, punish me like the big boy you are? Go ahead. Whatever you do to me, it will show your true nature to Sakura-chan."

"Actually..."-said Sakura, moving behind Syaoran and hugging him deeply-"I don't mind you doing it with other girls. I've done it with Tomoyo as well after all. And anyway, we're still both kinda virgins... I didn't let Tomoyo touch me too deeply inside my pussy, I felt like only Syaoran-kun should be allowed to do it. And you didn't enter the true love hole of Meiling either..."

Syaoran sighed, too a deep breath and turned to return Sakura's hug, stroking her hair and smiling for the first time.

"I want to do it with you, Sakura-chan, I really do, but not like this, not in a dream with Tomoyo drooling over us."

"Well, we could would count this as training, right?"

"Hmm, perhaps..."-replies Syaoran, suddenly uniting his lips with Sakura, driving his tongue inside her mouth.

RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNGGG

The clock alarm woke up Sakura. She looked around. She was in her room. Nobody else around. One hand holding her summoned wand. The other holding The Dream card.

"Hhhhoooeeeee..."-was all Sakura could say when she noticed her panties were completely soaked. Had she actually managed to unite her, Tomoyo-chan and Syaoran-kun's dreams? Or was all part of her feveverished fantasies? But the projector images were real. Tomoyo had offered her copies of all the naughty videos they had made so far, as well as the ones recorded from Syaoran's house. Those probably made her more horny than anything else, imagining herself on Meiling's place... But clearly she couldn't satisfy herself anymore just by watching and touching herself, or even letting her best friend touch her. Sakura needed Syaoran to take responsability for the urges he had given her. And Sakura had quite some cards up her sleeve to pull it off...


	2. Windy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Card Captor Sakura or Touhou. The original, wonderful story and the characters all belong to glorious CLAMP, and Zun. I don't aim to make any kind of profit out of this writing, I'm just doing it for fun.

Sakura felt hot. Hot inside. Hot outside. She needed something to cool her down... But also something to clean up all her sweat. Panting, she reached for her deck of cards. On top was Windy. Her first card and probably her favorite. Sakura summoned her staff and released her servant.

The magic woman didn't need any commands. It was crystal clear what her mistress's intentions were. A gentle wind swiftly caressed Sakura's body. She was lifted in the air and the currents pulled out her pyjamas shirt and pants. Cool air breezed between her tighs and over her flat chest, refreshing the young girl and drying up each inch of her soft skin, before softly letting her fall back on her bed.

"Ah, thanks Windy..."-said Sakura. Then, to the card's suprise, her mistress stood up from the bed, held her card's chin, and kissed her lips. The girl's tongue slipped inside Windy's mouth. It was cold, but smelled nice, like clean air. Sakura wondered if Clow had made most of the cards take the shape of women so he could 'thank' them like this. A question for another time.

When their lips parted, Sakura felt a certain satisfaction at noticing a light blush on the card's face.

"Say, Windy, the way you took off my clothes right now... You could do it with other people, right? So here's what I want you to do today..."

Windy blushed even more at hearing her mistress's plan. She had never imagined the young girl could be so perver- Imaginative, that is. Yes, imaginative had a much better sound to it. A servant like her should not think ill of her mistress.

 

__________________________________________________

Syaoran was on his way to school after having woken up from the strangest dream he had ever had last night. The details were fuzzy, but from what glimpses he could remember there was Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling involved.

Not any actual sex, but lots of provocative plays and skin shown. Intense enough to make him wake up in bed sheets drenched in his own cum. Guess that's why they called it 'wet' dreams.

Perhaps it had been his own hormones playing tricks on his brain, but for Syaoran it had all felt a bit too intense. Magic may've been involved. He made a mental note to start setting a ward around his bed every night.

Then the boy saw Sakura on her way to school as well. He blushed a bit, remembering his dream, but quickly repressed the thoughts. Sakura was still too young. Too naive. Too... Untrained. Not like Meiling, that at the lack of magic powers, had fully embraced the training of her own body from quite a long age, and not just for martial arts.

Syaoran filling his cousin's ass and mouth with hard cock almost in a daily basis was just training. Yes, just innocent training. She would make a fine concu-Bride someday. For somebody else. Not Syaoran, because his heart already belonged to Sakura. And he couldn't love more than one girl. The days of the chief of the family having multiple lovers were a part of the past. Syaoran would make sure of it. He would love only Sakura. When the time came.

"Everything allright, Syaoran-kun? You seem to be lost in your thoughts."-suddenly asked Sakura, smiling, already near him. There didn't seem to be anyone else nearby. Not even that Tomoyo girl. Altough she could be hiding. Syaoran knew from experience that Tomoyo's stalking abilities were almost supernatural, hiding from view while recording everything.

Then there was a sudden wind blow, lifting Sakura's white skirt, giving Syaoran a perfect look at her panties. Lingerie. Just like in his dream. The girl kept walking, as if unaware of what had happenned.

"Sakura..."

"Yes, Syaoran-kun?"

"Is that your staff you're trying to keep hidden inside your backpack?"

"Ahahaha... Oh no, it seems like Windy escaped my control!"

Before Syaoran understood what was happenning, a small tornado formed under he and Sakura and lifted them both in the air. Soon enough, they had become tiny points in the sky for anyone observing from the ground. Hiding like a professional behind some nearby bushes, Tomoyo swiftly swapped the lens on her camera for a long-range one, allowing her to keep recording her beloved Sakura-chan with all detail, grinning all the time.

___________________________________________________

Syaoran felt the winds pulling off his clothes, so he tried to hold them in place with his hands. Windy just pushed harder until the fabric gave in, ripping his shorts, shirt and everything else until the boy was butt naked in mid-air.

Just at his side, he could see Sakura receiving a similar treatment. First her blouse torn to pieces by the mercyless winds, exposing her immature breasts, then her skirt. Yet the magical girl kept her smile all the time, and as her panties were ripped off, she spread her legs open, making sure Syaoran got a good look at her pink pussy.

For a moment at least, since after a second the winds changed and made Sakura spin trough the air away from Syaoran. Then he noticed she was still holding her staff. As they were being pulled further apart, the girl grew large white feathery wings, allowing her to stablize her flight, and then gracefully fly back to Syaoran.

It was then that the boy noticed his dick was rock-hard. Not just by watching Sakura being stripped naked in front of him, but also because the winds holding him aloft were surprising gentle after having ripped off his clothes. It felt a like a thousand soft caresses all over his body. And the stimulation on his crotch area had started to intensify, almost as if some invisible woman was giving him a blowjob, licking his balls and shaft, sucking at the tip. Precum started to come out.

Angel Sakura was now hovering just near Syaoran, her eyes focused on his cock, still with her innocent smile.

"This wind feels quite good to me between my legs. Does it also feel good to you down there Syaoran-kun?"

Then he noticed he was being blown away from above the city, starting to move faster and faster. Syaoran understood Sakura was toying with him. He wondered if she would stop before he became a splatter on the ground. Better not risk it. Syaoran waited for the right moment, then stretched his whole body and managed to grab one of Sakura's hands.

"You've had your fun Sakura. Now call back Windy!"

"Hmmm, maybe she wants something more? You seem to be enjoying it as well. Won't you cum for Windy, Syaoran-kun? You always seem to cum a lot in your home. Cum here. Let me see it with my own eyes."

Syaoran sighed. Sakura wouldn't let him back down until she was satisfied one way or another. If that's how she wanted it... He pulled her arm, and in one fluid movement managed to grapple Sakura from behind. His rigid cock stuck under Sakura's crotch. Suddenly, the girl clamped her legs togheter. _Cute_ , Syaoran thought. She wasn't spreading them anymore now that his dick was touching her skin. Or perhaps she simply didn't want to let his dick go away now that it was this close. It still made it impossible to try to fit it in any of her holes. Syaoran moved his hips, and his cock rubbed Sakura's pussy. She moaned. He pinched her nipples, kissed her neck. She kept rubbing his cock with her thighs. Syaoran didn't need to penetrate Sakura. Their bodies were already pressed one against the other, basically one. They moaned togheter. Just Syaoran's dick sliding under Sakura's pussy in the middle of the sky felt more pleasurable for both of them than anything else they had ever experienced. Sakura wanted to grab the meat pole with her hands, but Syaoran kept her arms tightly grabbed, assuming control. Sakura then squeezed her legs even harder, feeling an orgasm wrack her body, while Syaoran kept rubbing and running his hands and lips all over her body from behind, and the girl's orgasms multiplied. Sakura's spams pushed her back against Syaoran, and the boy finally cummed. His milk rised on the sky before falling back over Sakura's naked tummy, chest, and face. She wondered if that was Windy's doing. She wanted to try to lick it, but Syaoran was still holding her arms, and her stretched tongue couldn't reach any of the boy's white seed. Sakura felt her concentration weaken. Her wings disappeared, and Windy became weaker too as her Mistress lost her focus. The card decided to use her last energies to provide a safe landing for Sakura and Syaoran. The young couple gradually descended back to the ground level until they crashed on the top of a tree, both still butt-naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (What will happen next? Find out next time I'm drunk near my computer! Also, feel free to comment)


	3. Wood

The fall hurted less than Sakura expected, as she had fallen over something soft. And warm. 

Looking down, the girl saw she had landed on top of Syaoran's body, who had turned them at the last moment so he would cushion the fall, and that had left him bruised and unconscious.

"Hhhhoooeee..."

Sakura felt a pain on her chest. She was naked, her chest and face covered in fresh semen, and lost in the middle of some wild area, but her main worry now was her beloved Syaoran's wellbeing. Perhaps she had went a bit too far with her magic.

Luckily, she had managed to keep her staff. Picking up her cards, Sakura started frantically searching for something that may help Syaoran recover his senses.

"Wood! Take us both down gently!"

The green nymph materialized at her mistress's command, animated vines growing out from the tree they were in, picking up Sakura and Syaoran and gently transporting them to the grass below.

As the moving vines embraced her body, Sakura found herself enjoying the sensation of being entangled like that, and a bit disappointed when they freed her. She wished to further explore the pleasure possibilities that The Wood offered. But taking care of Syaoran was her priority now.

Looking trough her cards again, the naked magic girl didn't notice the looming figure approaching from behind her...

Something pounced over Sakura. With two quick, hard blows, it disarmed the red-haired girl of her staff and cards, and then knocked her down on the grass. Sakura found herself pinned down by another girl with black hair, long pigtails, and eyes filled with fury.

"You whore! Bitch! I knew you would do this one of this days! Steal Syaoran-kun all for yourself!"-screamed Meiling while baring her teeth.

Sakura blushed at hearing those words. She knew them from the lesbian movies Tomoyo had shown her in secret a few times, to try to get her in the "mood" to take the initiative.

"Noooo, it was an accident! I just wanted to play around with him a little..."-said the fallen girl in self-defence, trying to squirm free, but Meiling kept Sakura arms locked down with her hands closed in an iron grip.

"An accident? You lift him in the air and drop him over a tree in the middle of nowhere and call that an accident? You think those cards of yours are toys just because they're all pink and frilly?"

"I-I'm sorry... I just wanted Syaoran to play with me like he does with you... Tomoyo showed me the videos of you two togheter at your home... I thought that if we went somewhere where there was no one nearby, I could get him to do the same to me... But I just ended up hurting him..."

_So that crazy dream I had was true_ -thought Meiling to herself as she noticed that Sakura was starting to cry at this point. Meiling couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe just how cute and innocent the red-haired girl under her looked. Meiling wanted to hate Sakura. But instead what she felt was a warm tingling inside her tummy when she looked at the vulnerable magic girl.

Jealousy. Desire. Meiling wanted to be Sakura. But since that was impossible, perhaps she would settle for having Sakura...

"Please..."-begged the magic girl, still crying- "We have to help Syaoran..."

Then to her complete suprise, Meiling suddenly lowered her head and deep kissed Sakura. Her tongue was more agressive than Tomoyo's, more rough, almost as if she was violating her mouth. When they separated, Sakura was left with her mind dazed, gasping for air.

"Syaoran already shrugged off worst than this"-commented Meiling, moving to lick her beloved's dried semen mixed with Sakura's tears from her face-"The best way we can help him is by you learning some proper discipline. You want to become his wife, don't you?"

"Hhhooeee..."-was all that Sakura could reply.

"You want him to touch you, to kiss you, to take you as his own?"-continued Meiling, now biting Sakura's right ear, pulling a bit before letting go.

"Y-Yes, I always wanted him to capture me..."-Sakura was starting to breathe harder, although she couldn't understand why.

"You want to eat his cock with all of your holes, to drain his milk to the last drop?"-Meiling's head moved down over the red-haired girl's body, licking the semen leftovers over her chest and tummy, pausing a bit to bite her nipples, making the other female yelp.

"I-I fantasize it every time I see him..."-Sakura's mind was starting to go numb from the way she was being handled by her beloved's cousin. Since when was Meiling so skilled with other girls?

"You want to serve and pleasure Syaoran-kun for the rest of your life, to bear and raise his children?"-by now Meiling had slowed down and was gently kissing Sakura's pink pussy, still holding her arms and legs against the grass below with her own.

"It is my greatest dream... AAAAHHH!!!"-Sakura squirmed harder, and orgasmed as Meiling inserted a tongue in her butthole. Not able to contain herself anymore, then her whole body relaxed and she let herself just lay on the ground, taking deep breaths.

Altough nobody could see it, Meiling's face beamed with pride from between Sakura's legs. The special training she had received from Syaoran's mothers and sisters was really paying off now. If she was to become the main wife of the Li family, then it wasn't enough to know how to pleasure boys.

Meiling had learned well how to stimulate girls, how to make them submit. It was the main's wife duty to keep the second wifes in check after all. Even if she couldn't make Syaoran forget Sakura, Meiling now knew she could make Sakura submit to her, and from there Syaoran would be hers as well.

Releasing Sakura's arms, the chinese girl raised herself with a smug look on her face and sitted on Sakura's naked chest.

"Ow-You're heavy Meiling-chan..."

"Shut up bitch. How do you expect to properly satisfy Syaoran if you come so easily? You have a pretty nice, healthy body, I'll give you that, but you still have no real idea how to use it for sex. While I've been training for this for years by none other than the Li's family most talented women. I can do things with my tongue and fingers you can't even imagine. I may just teach you a few if you'll call me mistre-"

Meiling was interrupted by a pair of strong hands closing her mouth and pushing her up on her feet. She instinctively struggled to break free, but the arms holding her were too skilled and strong.

When Meiling noticed it, her school shirt was being torn from her body, exposing her immature breasts, and the cloth scraps were expertly used to tie her arms behind her back. Her skirt was pulled next and wrapped around her legs, before she was violently thrown into the grass.

Once on the ground Meiling tried to break free, but the biddings made from her own clothes were too tight. She was now completely defenceless, only able to turn her head to see who had done this to her.

"Bad girl, Meiling"-calmly said Syaoran to his cousin while his eyes, filled with cold fury, stared right at her.

"W-what about Sakura? That airhead bitch nearly got you both killed! Because you're too soft with her! She needs to learn proper discipline! To be punished!"

"...That may be true. But if that's the case, it's not up to you to take action against Sakura."

The boy knelt near the tied up girl, and Meiling's eyes widened as she noticed his erect cock, that was even bigger than usual. Was it because she was tied up in the middle of the forest?

They already had practiced rope bondage, and sex on the middle of wild nature, but never both at the same time. Syaoran then reached down with his hand, but didn't touch her. Instead, he picked a fallen tree branch, and observed it close.

_Somewhat rough, an improvised tool, but it would have to serve in the current situation._ In one movement, the boy raised the branch and brought it down on Meiling's bare ass. She screamed, in a mix of surpise and pain. Waiting a bit to let his cousin recover her breath, Syaoran repeated the process time and time again, each one Meiling screaming a bit louder.

"Apologize to Sakura."-calmly ordered Syaoran.

"Neve-OOOOWWWWW!!!"-Meiling definantly said, even as her ass turned into a deep red from the hits.

From her side, Sakura was seeing one of her more perverted fantasies come to life. Syaoran-kun would tie her up and knock her to the ground, then rip apart each piece of her clothing, touch every inch of her skin, then stick a big piece of wood on her as she lay completely defenceless...

Sakura also noticed something that seemed to escape Syaoran. Meiling was now clearly enjoying the rough spanking. Her first scream had been more of surprise, but now she had clearly gotten in the mood and was enjoying every hit. Or perhaps Syaoran knew it, and was just toying with his cousin.

Was perhaps Syaoran-kun gonna fuck Meiling-chan now? Tomoyo-chan always said that boys were all selfish lovers, that only used sex as a mean to relieve themselves. Not like her, that was happy to pleasure her beloved Sakura-chan without expecting anything in return.

"Why am I the only one getting spankOOWWWWWWW!!!"-complained Meiling, now smiling to herself with her face down, thus keeping it hidden from Syaoran, but not from Sakura-"Why don't you give Sakura a good spanking as weOOWWWWWW!!!"

"Because you knew the rules, but nobody taught Sakura yet. Perhaps I need to refresh your lessons?"-replied Syaoran while reaching with his free hands to between his cousin's thighs. It was warm, soft and wet. Quite wet.

But... Sakura wasn't Tomoyo. Sakura couldn't just sit and watch another girl get all the action. Getting on her knees, still feeling too weak to stand up, she crawled towards Syaoran.

"Then Syaoran-kun... Please teach me... Please touch me Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran sighed and sitted back. Turning so that his rigid penis pointed to Sakura, he waited she approached, resting his arms on the ground.

"You are not a slut, Sakura. A slut just lets herself be used. You're a magical mistress. If you see something you like, you take it."-said Syaoran to her.

Sakura stretched her hands and grabbed Syaoran's cock. It was hard. And hot. And it trembled a bit at her touch. She liked it even better than in her dream, than just holding it between her thighs. Syaoran grunted at her touch. Something white oozed from the dark tip. Sakura's tiny hand couldn't reach all the way around it, so she grabbed Syaoran's cock with both hands, feeling the strange texture. She approached her head to have a closer look at the bulging veins and foreskin.

It released a strange, overwhelming smell. A bit like piss, but something else, stronger, manlier...

"Oh you dumb girl, you can't pleasure Syaoran just like that, stroke his cock!"-shouted Meiling, who had managed to turn to her side to get a better view angle of the action.

Sakura started moving her tiny hands up and down. Syaoran grunted more, he started to breathe faster. More white stuff started too ooze out.

"Yes, like that, slut. Now lick the tip. Suck it. Swallow it."-Meiling commanded from her tied-up position. Syaoran seemed to be happy to just enjoy the treatment he was receiving now. Meiling believed this would be the turning point. Sakura couldn't possibly enjoy her first taste of bitter cum. Not without the proper discipline. And even if she swallowed at first, she would eventually gag. She would back away, and that would annoy Syaoran.

"That's enough for now, Meiling. Just stay there and watch."-said Syaoran, stuffing a piece of ripped clothing in Meiling, so she couldn't talk anymore.

Then as Sakura lowered her head and pulled out her tongue to get her first taste of hot milk from Syaoran, she loved it. She opened her mouth and closed her pink lips around Syaoran's met pole, starting to greedily suck it. More. She wanted more. She opened her lower jaw as much as she could, and managed to swallow an inch. Two inches. It was too tick for her to manage to swallow more, but enough to satisfy her hunger for now.

Syaoran couldn't resist anymore. Sakura just looked too adorable sucking his cock. Without warning, he grabbed her head with both hands and pushed down. The girl offered no resistance, letting herself be forced. Syaoran felt the tip of his cock hit Sakura's throat, and cummed with more intensity than ever remembered.

Sakura found herself almost suffocating as a thick, warm liquid started being pumped down her throat, trying to swallow as fast as she could. But it was too thick, too much, and it started to overflow down her chin, even as Syaoran kept her head down in place. Eventually the grip relaxed and Sakura could pull her mouth away from Syaoran's still hard dick, strands of semen still connecting her lips to the cock's tip.

As she swallowed the big load on her throat, Sakura picked the leftover strands of Syaoran's milk with her fingers, feeling the new strange texture, before licking them all clean.

Meanwhile Meiling's jealousy rised to whole new levels as she observed how Sakura handled Syaoran's cock. Clearly that girl's natural talent weren't great just for magic! Yet now she could only observe in silence.

"I'm sorry Sakura.-apologized Syaoran looking at the ground, his face suddenly filled with worry-I lost control then, I didn't want to hurt you...

"It's alright Syaoran-kun."-replied Sakura in a calm voice, smiling again-"I enjoyed it as well. Syaoran-kun can do whatever he wants with my mouth. And the rest of my body as well..."

"But you can't be that submissive in sex. You have an example to set as a magic mistress. Your cards will misbehave if they sense vulnerability from you..."

"Hhhooeeeee?"-Sakura was somewhat confused at that last part. But her pussy was now aching like crazy. And Syaoran's still-hard cock was just in front of her. Tomoyo-chan had showed her plenty of movies and pictures of what the next step was supposed to be (just another of her many attempt to get Sakura horny and do it with her).

Sakura wanted to get dirtier with Syaoran. Her head was spinning, unable to think straight anymore. Like a wild animal, she threw herself at Syaoran, hugging his torso, raining kisses upon his chest,licking his nipples, rubbing her naked belly against the erect penis between them. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's meat pole with both hands, positioned herself on top of the boy, and started guiding his dick towards her pussy.

It didn't fit in. Sakura glanced downwards. It had grown, now thicker than either of her arms. Sakura tried to push it inside her. It hurted. Some tears came out of her eyes. Why wouldn't it fit inside?

"Sakura, you're only going to hurt yourself if you try to do it like that..."-said Syaoran, trying to grab Sakura's arms, but she didn't let go of his cock.

The girl just tried to push harder. It only hurt more...

"Fine... Wood, restrain Sakura!"

Vines shot from the ground, wrapping around Sakura's arms and legs, leaving her hanging with all her limbs spread out, leaving her soaked pussy and childish breasts completely exposed. Syaoran didn't remember to have asked for that. Was it still leftover's from Clow's perverted mind? Or perhaps a reflection of Sakura's own naughtyness...

"Wood, let me down right now!"

The vines just wrapped tighted around Sakura's limbs. She couldn't move. She was completely helpless. It actually felt kinda good. A little moan escaped from Sakura's mouth.

"Hhmm, Syaoran-kun, what's happenning? I know I forgot to dismiss the Wood, but why isn't it obeying me?"-asked Sakura, more suprised than anything.

"I tried to warn you. You're too horny, letting yourself be controled by your body not your heart or soul anymore. The cards will slip out of your control."

"I don't mind if they end up serving Syaoran-kun. I know he can make them happy if anything happened to me. Anyway, aren't you gonna take advantage of me now that I'm at your mercy? Tomoyo-chan has said for the last months you were just hoping for a moment of vulnerability to rape me. It made me feel really warm just thinking about it. B-but you never raped me, even though I bent so many times in front of you, and called you to the store room where nobody else would be able to hear us, and you never advanced on me...Don't you love me Syaoran-kun? Why can't you understand my feelings?"

Tears were now streaming down Sakura's face. Syaoran sighed. That girl was indeed an airhead. Well, perhaps he was a bit of an airhead as well.

"Wood, bring Sakura to me and release her."-the boy ordered, and the magic card obeyed, the vines lowering the girl on Syaoran's arms before unwrapping from her.

Syaoran hugged Sakura, and she stopped crying. He gently laid the girl with her back on the grass. He slowly spread apart her legs. He violently rammed his cock inside her pussy.

"You're completely right, Sakura. I should've done this long ago. So I intend to make up for the lost time."-grinned Syaoran. Sakura's pussy was tighter than he could imagine. Only by force could he get inside. A thin stream of blood was oozing out. Seems like she had't lied, and she was still a virgin in that hole.

Meanwhile Sakura was speechless. Her eyes stared up at no point in particular. Something in her mind had just broken. she and Syaoran, they were now truly one. His cock completely filled her insides, feeling almost like it was reached all the way to her head.

Then Syaoran started moving his massive shaft inside the girl. Sakura screamed, feeling as if she was being torn apart. She couldn't understand if she was either in unbearable pain or unimaginable pleasure. Her screams quickly changed to moans. She felt an orgasm build up and her body convulsed as pure pleasure flowed trough her body.

Syaoran was in pure bliss as well, holding back his cum to try to extend the sensation as much as possible, but when Sakura orgasmed, her pussy clamping down on his cock even harder, the boy finally let himself go and creampied the girl. Galloon after galloon of Syaoran's milk filled Sakura's womb, making her tummy swell, making it look almost as if she was pregnant. The girl's expression was one of satisfaction. It had been worth it. It had all been worth it for this moment.

As he felt his cock finally to stop releasing cum and starting to become softer, Syaoran finally pulled out from Sakura, tenderly kissing the panting girl on the forehead before standing up.

With the orgasm bliss vanishing from her head, Sakura felt her mind completely refreshed. That's why she didn't notice as her womb absorbed the magic milk inside her, making her tummy return to normal. Syaoran did notice it, but decided it would be something to explain in another day.

Sakura looked around, feeling there was one point left to take care of in that day. Still tied up, Meiling's head was down on the grass in a clear resignation of utter defeat. She had never seen Syaoran so beastly, so possessive...

Sakura approached the restrained girl, and lifted her head, looking right into her now teary eyes, filled with sadness. What Meiling saw on Sakura's own eyes was a calm happiness. It was humiliating. But well, if Meiling had been the one gaining Syaoran's heart, she would've taken the chance of gloating it over Sakura...

Then to Syaoran's cousin suprise, the magic girl removed the gag on her mouth and deep kissed her. Meiling could taste leftover traces of fresh cum on Sakura's mouth. Syaoran's cock started to become hard again as he witnessed the show the two girls were putting up, Sakura making out with his tied up-cousin. As their mouths separated, a strand of saliva still uniting their tongues for a moment, Meiling spoke first:

"Why... Why do you have pity on me?"

"I just want everybody to be happy. You love Syaoran-Kun. I love Syaoran-kun. And I feel like he loves both of us, even if in different ways. He'll be sad if he has to give up either of us. So we should share him."

"You could have him all for yourself... You're really willing to share him?"

"Syaoran-kun, come here a bit."-asked Sakura calmly.

Syaoran, almost in a trance, approached the two girls, his erect cock still covered in Sakura's own blood and love juices, plus his own cum. Sakura grabbed it with her right hand and pointed the meat pole towards Meiling's face. The tied up girl lunged forward with her mouth open wide and gulped it down as if starving.

The penis head felt even bigger than usual, making it impossible for the girl to swallow it from her current condition, but that didn't stop her from trying. She hungrily licked every inch of its surface. Sakura had dirtied Syaoran's dick with her pussy. Now it was up to Meiling to clean it up. The girl felt somewhat strange as she found herself enjoying the taste of Sakura's mixed fluids.

"You're getting wet down here. I think you would rather suck Syaoran's cock with this hole, Meiling-chan? It felt quite good for me."-asked Sakura, whose hands who had been helping Meiling keep her head up had gone all the way down to her crotch and were now massaging her pussy.

"Please, Syaoran..."-started to beg Meiling, looking up to her cousin's face-"Put your dick it in me too..."

There was something different in Meiling's face today as far as Syaoran was concerned. Usually he saw her as a clingy and somewhat annoying girl. But today she was looking disgustingly cute. Perhaps because she was tied up. And Sakura was now nibbling on the chinese girl's ear, while caressing her restrained body, clearly enjoying herself.

"Show to me how much you want it then."-replied Syaoran, blushing a bit.

Meiling blushed back, and then turned around and bent on her knees, spreading her legs apart as much as possible. She wanted to be Syaoran's pet. She wanted to be treated as an animal.

Syaoran took a long sigh, and holding her firm ass cheeks, plunged his hard cock in his cousin's soaked pussy. Meiling didn't felt as tight as Sakura, but she was definetely more firm. The walls of her vagina expertly massaged his cock, making him groan in pleasure. Meiling clearly had worked hard on the training of every muscle of her body.

Standing on the other side, Sakura could see how Meiling was now drooling all over the grass, her face changed to one of pure bliss, clearly not caring about anything else in the world. She felt like a sheath for Syaoran's sword. But she didn't felt his balls reach her pussy. She would have to work hard to take Syaoran's full length. However that was a worry for another day. Today Meiling was a piece of meat for Syaoran to penetrate to his pleasure, with Sakura's own blessing.

Indeed, the magic girl had grabbed the part of Syaoran's shaft that didn't fit inside Meiling's pussy with both hands, and was helping him thrust in and out, observing it go in and out with childlike curiosity.

Soon enough, Meiling orgasmed. She had been taught to keep her vagina in check as in to extend her partner's pleasure, but she had never experienced anything like this and ended up milking Syaoran's cock with all her might, making the boy cum inside her as well. Her womb was completely filled and overflowed, stretching her tummy as well. She fainted from the pleasure.

Sakura pulled off Syaoran's cock and started licking it clean once more, she just couldn't get enough of the taste, while Syaoran laid down down and let her work with a sigh. Meiling's blood and sexual juices mixed with her cousin's cum had an exquisite taste for her. Sakura started to wonder what taste Tomoyo's juices would give to her beloved's cock.

"Wood, get us something to cover our bodies!"-ordered Syaoran from his resting position. He felt that if they remained naked, they would just keep fucking all day long, and this wasn't the place or time for that.

The forest nymph materialized and swiftly produced three sets of clothes made of entangled vines with large leaves. Green shirt and shorts for Syaoran, green skirts and bikinis for the girls. Not exactly plain clothes, but definetely better than having to return butt-naked to the city. Plus if somebody asked they could always claim they were doing cosplay.


	4. Maze

_Sakura today was cheerful and blooming. Her every movement seemed to radiate positive energy. And sexyness. More than usual that is._

At least that was what Tomoyo was observing that morning. She had spent the previous day wondering what had happened after Sakura-chan had used Windy to carry herself and Syaoran-kun away. She only had managed to catch some decent photos from them dancing naked in the air.

That today they both blushed red when their eyes crossed only confirmed Tomoyo's suspicions: Sakura had finally fucked Syaoran-kun. Or perhaps it had been the other way around. The blue haired girl had spent most of the night furiously masturbating while imagining how it had went.

Tomoyo breathed in and out deeply, in resignation. She had tried her best to seduce Sakura-chan. Always next to her, chanting words of encouragement, listening to her worries, sharing her secrets, offering hand-made clothes and candy...

Tomoyo had gained Sakura-chan's trust and friendship, that's certain, but failed to go any further, even when blatantly telling that she loved her while licking and kissing every inch of her body. Geez, how naive Sakura-chan could be sometimes? Did she really think that dressing up on skimpy clothings before passing your warm tongue over your partner's soft pussy and rigid nipples while recording the whole thing was just something that good friends did?

And now that Sakura-chan had gotten her first taste of cock and seemed to had thoroughly enjoyed it, Tomoyo's chances were over. Maybe she would still manage some video sessions, to get her to wear her dresses, to watch from afar as Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun dated and loved each other, but now the red-haired girl would just become further and further apart from her.

But perhaps it was all for the best. Sakura-chan would be happy this way, and that's what really mattered for Tomoyo... Or did it? Why did the blue-haired girl's heart was aching so much then?

And why did her heart seemed to ache as well when she looked at Syaoran-kun? Envy? Lust? Tomoyo had found herself becoming closer with the chestnut-haired boy over the last couple of years. Even started making him special clothes as well... She had told herself she was just checking if he was really a good match for Sakura-chan... But, sometimes, while masturbating while rewatching the videos of their adventures, Tomoyo fantasized it was him who took her virginity, and not Sakura-chan...

"Everything allright, Tomoyo-chan? You seem deeply worried about something."-asked Sakura, who had sneaked in closer while Tomoyo was lost in her delusions.

"Hohoho, nothing Sakura-chan, just thinking about homework."-swiftly replied Tomoyo, putting on her best fake smile-"Say, you look quite pretty today. Also, are you using a new perfume? I notice a new scent over you today..."

 _Crap, I shouldn't have said that_ -instantly thinked Tomoyo to herself. She knew it wasn't perfume that she was smelling on Sakura-chan today. It was cum. Dried-up semen, most certainly from Syaoran. Tomoyo knew that smell from the times she had sneaked on the boy's home to spy his activities with his cousin. For research purposes of course. Not that they deeply excited her or anything.

Sakura just smiled more. She was proud of her new smell. But she also knew that Tomoyo-chan was lying. Her eyes revealed a mixture of confused feelings, even as she tried to look away. That was strange. Tomoyo usually seemed pretty confident and decided.

Sakura decided she should help her best friend relax a bit.

"Tomoyo-chan, have I ever told you how pretty you look?"-asked Sakura, caressing the blue-haired girl's hair, while slowly moving closer to her face-"You're so delicate and soft..."-Sakura's fingers had now reached Tomoyo's lips, softly pressing them as well, while her voice dropped to a whisper-"If not for your bodyguards, I'm sure half the school boys would've already raped you by now."

Tomoyo was left speechless. She had said and done much dirtier things to Sakura-chan, even managed to get her to do some naughty speeches for the camera, but for the magic girl to talk to her like this on her own initiative was a clear sign that her sexual confidence had been boosted.

Was Sakura-chan just trying to make her feel better? Just teasing her, positioning herself as the dominant female of the group? Perhaps just making fun of her, having realized her confusion?

What she didn't realize was that Sakura was being completely honest. Tomoyo-chan looked good enough to eat right now. She usually kept a cold, disciplined aura that made her remain unnoticed on the background, so attentions could be focused on her beloved Sakura-chan and Tomoyo could record everything undisturbed.

But now her mixed feelings had made drop that facade, and left her looking vulnerale and ripe for the taking.

Sakura was now leaning even closer to Tomoyo-chan. The blue haired girl could now feel her beloved's skin warmth. Her heart was beating faster. She was losing control of the situation...

 

"You've fucked Syaoran yesterday on the forest, haven't you?"-whispered Tomoyo, making sure noody else in the room could hear.

"Haha, yes."-instantly replied Sakura, her smile widening while her cheeks became red, as if she was relieving some nice memories.

"Hadn't I told you I wanted to record your first time? In the school, yours or my home, even on his home I would've managed something, but you had to go do it in the wilds."-Tomoyo was not smiling anymore. Her voice was low but serious.

"Ah, I was a bit of a klutz, sorr-hooooeeeeee!!!"

Tomoyo had just slipped her hand trough the top part of Sakura-chan's skirts and inside her panties, feeling her pussy.

"What are you doing, Tomoyo-chan?"-asked Sakura, completely red, trying to keep her voice down.

Tomoyo tried to insert her middle finger in the magical girl's pussy. Her lower lips were basically shut down, hardly any space between them. As Tomoyo's finger forced her way past trough, she felt a hot moisture inside.

"You say Syaoran-kun fucked you. So why are you still so tight down there? His dick's pretty thick. He should've left your pussy all loose for some time, dear Sakura-chan."-Tomoyo now had a wicked grin on her face. She still had control over Sakura-chan after all.

"Aahhh...Don't know...Felt like he was splitting me in half..."

Sakura was breathing harder now, but not doing anything to stop the work of Tomoyo-chan's hand. She had complete trust in her best friend, surely she was just checking her health. And it felt kinda good...

"Are you sure you had actual sex? Didn't he just rub his dirty cock on you? Perhaps just used your mouth? Or your ass?"

Tomoyo could feel Sakura-chan becoming more wet and warm between her legs as she intensified her masturbation.

"Aahh...I didn't manage to fit everything...But still felt... Like he reached my stomach...So...Gooooodddd!!!"

Sakura-chan's body spammed as she orgasmed in the middle of the whole class. She hugged and buried her face in her friend's shoulder to stop her from crying out and hide her ectasic expression as the other kids looked at her with confused expressions in their faces.

Tomoyo swiftly removed her hand from inside the other girl's clothes and softly embraced Sakura back, making sure she didn't fall on the ground.

"Hey, is Sakura-chan alright?"

"She looks a bit red doesn't she?"

"Sakura-chan, you're sick or something?"

Some other kids on the class were now flocking around the two embraced girls. Tomoyo put back her professional smile:

"It seems like Sakura-chan needs some rest, I'll take her to the infirmary hohoho."

And with this, Tomoyo started dragging the red-haired girl out of the class room. It was time for her to play doctor.

______________________

"Meiling?"

"Yes, Master Syaoran?"- instantly replied the chinese girl with a massive smile stamped on her face.

The boy sighed at the remark from her cousin. Meiling had started calling him "master" after he had pounded her pussy yesterday. At least now she wasn't latching onto him at every opportunity.

"Follow Tomoyo. Make sure she doesn't try anything funny with Sakura while they're alone."

"At once, Master Syaoran!"-she replied enthusiastically efore exiting the room as well.

Perhaps he should be the one following them. But he had a feeling it would end with his dick filling Tomoyo's holes with cream, and he already had his hands filled with two horny girls. Yes, it was best to let women solve troubles between women.

Also, he would like to get some study done in class for a change.

______________________________________________________

Tomoyo gently laid Sakura on the infirmary bed, and proceeded to remove her soaked panties, then spreading the magical girl's legs and observing her pussy. Pink and tight, not a single flaw. Completely innocent. It was simply impossible that Syaoran had sticked his massive meat pole in there recently.

"Sakura-chan, summon your staff."-ordered Tomoyo.

The red-haired girl meekly obeyed, pulling the star amulet from her chest and chanting to unseal it.

"Good girl. Now use the Maze to make sure we can have some privacy."-Tomoyo's voice was sweet but authorative. And she had trained Sakura well. She did not dare disobey her words, not in front of her at least.

The card was summoned, and a web of corridors formed around them. Perfect. Now Tomoyo could take her time with her beloved Sakura-chan.

"First, give me that."-said Tomoyo, yanking the Star staff from Sakura's hands. She just offered the tiniest bit of resistance, but now her eyes seemed to be starting to get a bit watery.

"W-Why are you doing this, Tomoyo-chan? Is it because you couldn't record me having sex with Syaoran-kun?"-there was still a faint smile on her face, but this time it was clearly forced.

"The reason I am doing this is because it seems like I need to teach you a few more lessons, my dear Sakura-chan. Your pussy is still tight as a virgin. So clearly you didn't use it well. And that after all the videos I showed you... At this rate, you'll never be able to get laid with the boys you like. Thus it falls to me to show you how to use your pussy."

"Hhhhoooeee..."-was all that Sakura could say as she watched Tomoyo-chan sensually lick the lower tip of her staff as she talked. Up and down its length, sucking at the tip.

"Now imagine your staff is a cock..."

"Syaoran's thicker."

"Ssshhh, just lay there and don't say anything. Now as I just said your staff is now a cock. And cocks love to go in girl's holes. In particular the holes of pretty, innocent girls like you, Sakura-chan."

Tomoyo lowered the lower tip of the star staff near Sakura-chan's mouth, still moist from her saliva

"Now lick it. Imagine it is your beloved Syaoran's cock."

Sakura obeyed, rising her hands to grab the staff and started to work on it with her tongue and lips, kissing and licking the lower part, imagining in her mind it was her beloved's sex organ, remembering the taste and smell from the last day.

"Yes...Do it just like that... I may just believe you did give a nice blowjob to Syaoran-kun yesterday, Sakura-chan."

Tomoyo pulled the star staff from Sakura's hands once more, and then pointed its moistened lower tip toward Sakura's pussy. The blue-haired girl started to press down the improvised dildo on the childish lips.

"Noooooo!!!!"-cried out Sakura, suddenly closing her legs to shield her precious place-"That isn't supposed to go in there!"

Tomoyo calmly smiled. It was only natural for Sakura to become nervous at this moment. She gently stripped her naked before removing the sheets from the bed they were on, and used them to tie up the red-haired girl that offered little resistance, making sure her legs were spread apart and immobilized. Then she restarted to press the lower tip of the star staff on her beloved's pussy.

"P-Please stop, Tomoyo-chan! I don't mind your fingers or your tongue in my cunny, but using the star staff for this kind of thing is wrong!"

"Well, I forgot to bring any of my dildos today and I don't have a cock, so this will have to do Sakura-chan."

Meeting some resistance from Sakura's lower lips, Tomoyo grabbed the staff with both her hands and managed to insert it several inches inside her beloved's pussy. Sakura gritted her teeth, stoically enduring it.

It was pretty tight, as Tomoyo expected. However, there was no blood. _Strange_. Tomoyo had made sure Sakura still had an hymnen every week. And she was enduring it pretty well.

Tomoyo started to slowly pull the staff in and out of the other girl's pussy, making Sakura finally release a moan of pleasure. Tomoyo was starting to feel pretty horny herself, seeing Sakura tied up below her in all her naked glory, taking Tomoyo's "cock". She removed her own clothes and started to caress herself with one hand while keeping the rythmic penetration of Sakura-chan, making her produce more moans.

"This is strange, Sakura-chan. It seems like indeed this isn't your first time doing this. Yet your pussy is so tight. I really have to push hard to get the your staff to move at all!"

"That's because it was Master Syaoran that fucked Mistress Sakura raw. His semen has magic properties. It heals torn pussies just after ravaging them, making them as tight as their first time!"-said a third voice from behind her.

Tomoyo was too mesmerized at the sight of Sakura-chan being raped by her to ask where this new voice was coming from

"Oh, I didn't knew magic could do this kind of things... Does it works on a girl's ass as well?"-asked Tomoyo-"I think I should experiment Sakura-chan's other lower hole next..."

"Mistress's Sakura's ass first time is for Master Syaoran to take, you perverted slut. But I think he won't mind if I use the Li family's secret fist technique to stop you!"

"Wait, wha"-as Tomoyo's brain realized that there was someody else with them, she felt something big and thick suddenly push trough her butthole and enter her body. She wanted to scream, to pull it out, but found herself losing all strength, falling over the naked body of Sakura, mouth open and drooling all over her beloved's chest.

Summoning all her willpower, she managed to turn her head a bit. Behind her was Meiling, grinning, her right arm buried deep in Tomoyo's asshole.

"Y-You? Impossible! You were completely lost in the maze the first time you faced it! How could you bypass it?"

W"ho the hell do you think I am? Having become lost the first time was a sign of my weakness! Since then I redoubled the training of my body and mind! Like hell I would let that stupid card defeat me a second time!"

And with this Meiling pushed her right hand a few more inches inside Tomoyo's ass and started violently pumping in and out. The blue-haired girl eyes widened in clear pain. Or perhaps it was extreme pleasure. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out of it. Meiling's training allowed her to press the inner nerves, rendering her completely powerless.

She had dared not use this technique on Mistress Sakura, lest she truly incur in Master Syaoran's wrath, but Tomoyo? Her cousin didn't care much for her. It was fair game to go full-out with her.

"How dare you treat Mistress Sakura like this, you damn womanizer brat? You deserve much worst than this!"

"Meiling-chan, please stop it..."

"Mistress Sakura, I must properly discipline this bitc-"

"STOP IT! NOW!"-Sakura's voice now came out with an unquestionale tone of authority. Meiling couldn't help but obey, pulling her arm, now covered in blood from having torn Tomoyo's ass.

"And please stop calling me Mistress, it is embarassing... Now could you please remove this sheets from me?"

"Right away, queen Sakura!"-Meiling swiftly untied Sakura's biddings, before kneeling in front of her, waiting for further orders.

"Hhoooeee... Fine, call me mistress if you really want it, Meiling-chan, but why have you been doing it since yesterday?"-asked Sakura, pulling out the star staff from her pussy and returning it to its sealed form.

"Mistress Sakura allowed this ordinary girl to take Master Syaoran's cock in her unworthy pussy. Meiling is forever in Mistress Sakura's debt. Meiling will do her best to serve Mistress Sakura and Master Syaoran to the end of her days."

Sakura wasn't very sure she understood what she just had heard, so she got up on the bed and approached the dazed blue-haired girl.

"You all right, Tomoyo-chan? Does it hurt down there?"-gently asked Sakura, gently caressing her best friend's sweaty face.

"F-Felt... Good... I want you to do this to me next time Sakura-chan..."-let Tomoyo out, still catching up her breath.

Having checked that Tomoyo-chan seemed to be recovering, Sakura, knelt herself in front of Meiling and picked up one of the bed sheets on the floor, using it to clean Meiling's dirty hand.

"Meiling-chan, we're just two girls in love with the same boy, and he has more than enough love to spare for both of us."

"Mistress Sakura's kindness and love are truly without bounds! Mistress Sakura will definitely become the best first wife of the Li family in generations!"

"Hhooee..."-was all that Sakura could answer when seeing the look of pure happyness on Meiling's face. The girl's eyes almost seemed to sparkle with excitement.

Then suddenly Meiling pulled Sakura's head with her left hand and deep-kissed her, while still looking Less violently than yesterday, much more tenderly.

"Also, Meiling has grown to really liking Mistress Sakura."-the chinese girl moved to kissing Sakura's naked neck-"Meiling wants Mistress Sakura almost as much as she wants Master Syaoran..."-the red-haired girl sensed the other kid's teeths slowly bite on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan..."-let out the still half-fainted Tomoyo on the bed after seeing the two girls kissing-"I looovveee yyooouuu toooo... I want to be with you forever..."

"As do I, Tomoyo-chan, you will always be my best friend!"-replied Sakura, sounding completely honest.

A large sweatdrop formed on the back of Meiling's head. Sometimes Mistress Sakura could really be an airhead...

"I sensed magic being used! What happenned here?"-asked Syaoran with, suddenly walking in, sword drawn out, and a look of complete worry on his face.

Sakura-chan and Meiling started answering simultaneously:

"Tomoyo-chan wanted to help me get getter!"

"The perverted voyeur was trying to kidnap Mistress Sakura!"

"She just wanted to make sure everything was fine with my body!"

"She was using Mistress's Sakura's own staff to rape her!"

"Then Meiling-chan walked in and put her hand inside Tomoyo-chan's ass!"

"That rich bitch was about to steal Mistress Sakura's ass virginity, so I fisted her own asshole!"

"Hhmmm, seems like the Maze isn't that useful against people who've already faced it..."-murmored Tomoyo to nobody in particular as she rolled on the bed.

Syaoran blushed heavily when he realized two of the girls on the room were butt-naked. He could see his cousin's teeth marks on Sakura's naked shoulder, Meiling's left hand lowering itself to grab Sakura's firm ass while they both looked at him with anxious eyes.

Meanwhile Tomoyo was now sitting on the bed, her milky-white body only partially covered by her long dark blue hair that had become loose during her play with Sakura-chan. Her eyes were just half-open, her mind still recovering from Meiling's treatment.

Syaoran had always thought of Tomoyo as quite feminine, but not quite atracted due to her artificial, calculating personality. Always subtly manipulating Sakura, pulling the boy's strings as well at every opportunity. But this time Tomoyo didn't seem to be wearing her usual mask. She actually looked like an innocent girl.

Tomoyo-chan felt a warmness start to grow again the lower part of her body as she noticed Syaoran staring at her with hungry eyes. An itch that needed to be scratched down there. She spread open her legs and took an hand to her pussy, ready to masturbate herself in front the other speechless kids.

Tomoyo-chan started touching herself, but it didn't feel fine. Now, her itch was somewhere else this time. Laying back on the bed, she reached with both hands to spread her legs wider and felt it-her gaping asshole, left open after Meiling's fist violated it. One finger went inside. Two fingers. Three fingers. She didn't manage to fit more. But it felt enough for now.

"Ah..My ass feels good... So good... Thank you, Meiling, for having loosened it..."

"Meiling... What did you do to Tomoyo?"-said Syaoran, a vein starting to bulge in his forehead, while he returned his sword to amulet form before he was tempted to penetrate his cousin with something besides his cock.

The chinese girl quickly took cover behind the naked body of Sakura-chan, her face changing to a scared one.

"Master Syaoran told Meiling to stop the voyeur Tomoyo if she tried to do anything funny to Mistress Sakura!"

"And so you fisted her anally until you broke her mind???"

"Voyeur Tomoyo was already a pervert deep inside! Meiling just helped her loosen up a bit! Anyway, she's no longer a threat to Mistress Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan... Please fist me..."-begged Tomoyo, spreading open her ass a bit wider, managing to insert her fourth finger.

Sakura was starting to grow worried about her best friend. This definitely was not her usual Tomoyo-chan. Then she rembemered what Meiling had said earlier-Syaoran's cock milk had healing properties. That's why her pussy hadn't become lose after being torn apart so savagely.

And looking at the boy in the room, Sakura instantly noticed he already had a raging boner straining the faric of his lower clothes.

"Syaoran-kun, I have a big favor to ask of you..."-started Sakura, approaching Syaoran and grabbing the lower side of his shorts, making her best puppy eyes.

"What, Sakura?"

"...Fuck Tomoyo-chan ass with your fat hard dick."-in one fluid movement, Sakura's hand slipped inside Syaoran's shorts and grabed his already rigid cock.

"WHAT?"

"Please? Just look at the poor girl, she clearly needs it now... Do it for me, Syaoran-kun..."-Sakura had started to slowly stroke Syaoran's cock under his clothes, making the boy release an involutary groan of pleasure. Sakura's hands were so soft...

Meiling took the chance and approached her master from behind, then lowered his shorts in one sudden movement, releasing his cock that rose up to the ceiling instantly, already oozing pre-cum, filling the Maze room with its strong scent.

"Yes, Master, rape the pervert's ass!"-Meiling took the chance to start licking her cousin's swelling balls. She could almost taste the magic milk starting to be produced inside.

Tomoyo had stopped her ass masturbation, and was now staring at Syaoran's cock with a look of curiosity on her face. She wondered exactly how Syaoran had fit it inside her beloved pussy in the first place.

"T-That's what took Sakura-chan's virginity?"

"Yes it is, Tomoyo-chan. Hey, Meiling-chan, you're the anal specialist, could you help Tomoyo-chan get ready?"

"If that is what the Mistress commands..."-Meiling made a somewhat annoyed face at having to get away from Syaoran, but she obediently returned to the bed with Tomoyo, lowering her own body over her efore embracing the blue-haired girl and then rolling to the side, so Tomoyo was left on top of her with her ass turned up.

"This position will make it easier for a begginner like you, trust me"-Said Meiling, kissing Tomoyo's cheeks while holding in her thight against her body. So soft. So delicate. Almost like a real-sized doll.

Sakura proceeded to pull Syaoran's cock towards Tomoyo's exposed ass, dragging the boy along. When the tip of the head touched the gaping anus, Sakura released it. Tomoyo released a soft moan of pleasure from this simple contact. Her butthole was extremely sensitive.

Syaoran gave a last 'are you sure you want me to do this?"look at Sakura-chan, and she calmly noded while proudly smiling along the lines of 'do it now or I'll make you do it'. 

The boy grabbed Tomoyo's ass with both his hands for leverage and started to slowly push his cock inside the doll-like girl. He knew she wasn't an athletic type like Sakura or Meiling. Better to not make it too fast.

'Ah...It's inside me... Syaoran-kun's dick... Filling me up...My ass... Feels gooodddd!!!'-Tomoyo orgasmed almost instantly.

Syaoran started to pick up his pace, starting to greatly enjoy the experience as well. Tomoyo was a whole new experience. Both her inside and skin were exceptionally soft. She wasn't very firm, but that just made it easier for him to slide in and out.

Sakura moved under them, observing up carefully how Syaoran-kun sticked his dick inside and out of her best friend's ass. He wasn't puting in his full length, so Sakura guessed he was taking easy on her, but they both seemed to be greatly enjoying it.

Sakura didn't resist and sticked out her tongue, alternating between licking Syaoran's moving cock and her best friend's ass, while Meiling kept a squirming Tomoyo in place while gleefully observing her face of ectasy. She would make another nice addiction for the Li family after proper training.

Tomoyo's loosened long hair was ondulating over her back. Syaoran couldn't resist and grabbed it with his right hand. Silky smooth. He pulled it, and Tomoyo's head was pulled back, making her release a scream of suprise. Her ass tightned, greatly increasing Syaoran's pleasure.

He didn't resist, and proceeded to cum inside Tomoyo's ass, filling her bowels with warm cum. The blue-haired girl orgasmed again, almost losing her senses, drooling over Meiling's face below her.

As Syaoran pulled out his still hard cock, covered in a mixture of fresh cum and blood, Sakura could observe first-hand how Tomoyo-chan's ass slowly closed up until it was just a tiny hole, just like she remembered it being before this day.

The red-haired girl carefully licked clean the bits of cum oozing out of her best friend's ass. It felt a bit dirty, but she didn't dislike it completely. She even made sure to eat out the bits that fell on the bed and floor.

"You feeling better, Tomoyo-chan?"

"That was incredible, Sakura-chan... Better than any of my dildos... But I bet it would feel even better if we were wearing some custom clothings...I already have some ideas..."

Sakura smiled to herself. Tomoyo-chan had returned to normal alright. When she turned back to Syaoran, Sakura saw that Meiling had moved back to her cousin and was just finishing cleaning his erect dick with her mouth.

"Hey, Syaoran-kun?"

"Yes, Sakura?"-answered Syaoran while holding Meiling's head away with his hands for a moment, trying to focus on what the red-haired girl had to say.

"Violate me in the ass too. It's not fair only Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan get to experience it."-said Sakura, laying face-down on the bed as well, spreading open her ass cheeks.

Sakura heard Syaoran sigh, and start moving towards her. She felt his strong hands grab her legs, and anxiously waited to be filled in her last virgin hole.

"EEEKK!"-let Sakura out as she suddenly felt herself be lifted in the air. When she noticed it, Syaoran was sitting on the bed with her on his lap, one hand holding her and the other starting to insert fingers on her ass.

"I can't simply violate someone's ass, Sakura-chan. The butthole needs to be properly prepared beforehand, or it will just be pain."

"Ah... I don't mind pain... If it is Syaoran-kun causing it...Ah..."-Sakura was starting to breathe heavier as more fingers were slowly inserted in her ass.

"You silly girl... Trust me, you'll enjoy it more like this."

"Ssshh now, Master and Mistress are now playing with each other, just sit still and watch them with me, ok pervert voyeur?"-whispered Meiling to Tomoyo's ear as she stared at Sakura and Syaoran with clear desire on her eyes. The chinese kid embraced the other girl and started to slowly caress her, seeking to calm her urges.

Syaoran now had turned Sakura upside-down and was carefully licking her now stretched ass, making sure it had proper lubrication.

"Ah...Syaoran-kun...Stop teasing me like that... Just Put it in already..."

"Geez Sakura, you're turning in a bit of a spoiled brat. I think I'll have to seriously consider Meiling's advice about properly discipling you one of these days."

"Do it now... Discipline me by ramming your cock inside my virgin ass!"

Syaoran turned Sakura's body around once more so her head was up again, looking away from him, and her ass was aligned with his cock. He then suddenly pushed her body down and drove his dick deep inside Sakura's lubricated anus.

Once more, Sakura felt herself becoming one with Syaoran-kun. But this time it felt more dirty. More naughty. They were connecting through her 'dirty' hole. It excited her. Meiling and Tomoyo could see the embarassed face of pleasure she was making, blushing heavily.

"Your dick's in my ass! So good! Fuck my ass Syaoran-kun!!!"

Syaoran was happy to oblige and started moving his hips and down while embracing Sakura, pushing his cock in and out of her ass.

"Harder Syaoran-kun! Hhhhaaaarrddeeerrrr!!!"-Sakura felt the pleasure in the lower side of her body start to build up, and as Syaoran started to cum inside her bowels, the girl's pleasure exploded into a violent orgasm that made her whole body spam uncontrolably, before becoming limp.

Syaoran caught the faining girl in time, and after carefully removing his cock from inside her, gently deposited her on the bed.

When he turned, Meiling was walking on all fours towards him, licking her lips with clear intention of "cleaning" Syaoran's dick again, but then suddenly Tomoyo leaped forward and grabbed the boy's cock, that instantly hardned again at the touch of her soft hands.

"Please, let me be the one taking care of the remains of Sakura's ass virginity."-asked Tomoyo in her sweetest voice before starting to lick her beloved's blood and magic boy cum from Syaoran's dick.

Meiling sighed, and went to bed to fondle the seemingly asleep Sakura-chan some more.

"Ok, we all had our fun, now let's get dressed and see if we still can catch up some classes. Before anyone starts getting suspicious about why you can't reach the infirmary room."

Tomoyo had already finished cleaning the exterior of Syaoran's cock, and was now sucking the fat tip like a lollipop. Her tongue technique was nothing short of amazing. Syaoran had to resist with all his will to avoid filling her pretty face with more fresh cum.

"Hey, Tomoyo, you can stop now..."

Tomoyo ignored Syaoran's words and started to, inch by inch, insert more and more of Syaoran's cock inside her throat. Slowly and steadily, the whole shaft of the boy's dick disappeared inside her mouth.

Syaoran could feel his cock reach deep inside her throat. Meiling could see it bulge up on the front part of Tomoyo's neck. How was she even breathing? As expected from a talented singer, both her throat and tongue were capale of amazing feats.

The feel of soft, warm flesh softly warping all of his manhood was too much, and Syaoran started filling Tomoyo's throat with more cum. She managed to hold the incoming flux for a couple seconds, but it was too much for her to swallow, and soon some was oozing out of her nose, forcing her to pull back and let Syaoran finish cumming on her face, hair, and chest, making her even more white.

Tomoyo picked some of the boy's cream fallen over her body and carefully observed its texture. Still thick and firm, with a strong scent. If she was fertile, more than good enough to impregnate her womb for sure.

It didn't make sense compared to what Tomoyo had studied so far. Even if a young boy had enough stamina to cum multiple times per day, there would be diminishing returns. But here was Syaoran-kun producing more cum in less than an hour than most men produced in a year, and all of high quality. Magic?

And he was still hard. Tomoyo swallowed the remains of cum inside her mouth. It tasted good, but her stomach was already full of it. Her ass was now satisfied as well. But now she had another hole itching. One that had been itching for quite some time. But she coudn't just ask Syaoran-kun to fuck her pussy like he had done to her other holes. She had to get him to beg it. So Tomoyo could assert control of the situation.

"Say, Syaoran-kun, just how much do you need to cum before you're completely satisfied?"

"I don't really know, I just learned to stop when I notice my partners are too exhausted to continue."

Tomoyo stood up and stared at Syaoran for a moment. He could clearly see from the look on her eyes that she was calculating something.

"I see."-and without warning pushed Syaoran back. It was a weak push, but caught the boy completely by suprise and he fell on the ground.

"Ouch! What are you doing Tomoyo?"

"Making you take responsability for so blatantly trying to build up an harem like this. You can't just rely on your cock to satisfy us, you know?"-while speaking, Tomoyo turned around and sitted with her virgin pussy over Syaoran's face, while grabbing his arms and rising them to caress her childish, cum-covered breasts.

"Feel free to eat me down there, it's quite clean. You've already sullied pretty much the rest of my body with your stupid semen."

Syaoran decided to play along and started licking Tomoyo's pussy. He had experience from both Meiling, his sisters and mother all having the boy eat them out at one time or another. _She surely wouldn't hold for long._

"Oh, and I'll let you know my current record of having Sakura-chan eating my pussy nonstop is 2 hours, 34 minutes, and 28 seconds."

_Ok, perhaps this won't be resolved so fast._

"Hmm, you're not half-bad at that..."-moaned Tomoyo, enjoying Syaoran's tongue work.

"Of course, I've made sure to keep Master well trained on that department."-proudly stated Meiling while approaching-"Now, mind if I use his cock, you pervert voyeur?"

"Be my guest, Meiling-chan."

The chinese girl didn't need any more encouragement and lowered herself over Syaoran's body while guiding his cock towards her own pussy, that swiftly devoured half the meat pole, before she energetically started moving up and down.

Both girls started moaning as their pussies were worked on. Soon enough they were kissing and caressing each other, seeking to satisfy the momentary lust of their bodies

Tomoyo counted three orgasms from Meiling before Syaoran creamed his cousin's womb and cum started oozing out. She herself had already orgasmed twice from the boy's tongue work.

"I...Can... Still... Continue..."-Meiling now was sweating heavily from all over her body, breathing heavily and barely managing to hold up her head. She managed eight more orgasms and two more creampies before falling uncoscious to the side, a vast amount of cum starting to ooze out from her distorted belly.

Tomoyo-chan herself had lost count of her own orgasms, and found herself covered in heavy sweat as well. But this was a mental battle, pleasure was mostly a thing of the brain, a matter of self-control, and in that she was superior to Meiling.

"It's my turn with Syaoran-kun now."-said a recovered Sakura while taking Meiling's place over Syaoran's still hard cock, starting to energetically move her hips up and down just like she had seen Meiling doing.

Tomoyo couldn't resist at the sight of her beloved riding Syaoran's hard cock just in front of her and found herself showering her with kisses, sucking her childish nipples, holding to her waist and hips. By doing this, she just made Sakura's orgasms come that much faster, and after just five creampies from Syaoran, the red-haired girl too fell uncoscious near Meiling, the floor beneath them completely covered in Syaoran's half-dried cum, result from all that overflowed from the girl's already filled wombs.

Tomoyo found herself barely able to control her body. Cum. Her pussy still craved it. Cum. Sakura-chan and Meiling-chan had looked so happy while riding Syaoran-kun. Cum. There was an hard cock right in front of her now. Cum. She didn't have any energy left to do the movements herself.

Tomoyo stood up and leaned against a wall. Summoning her last reserves of willpower, she spread open her pussy lips.

"F-Fine. You can fuck me down here now. Not like I want it, but it wouldn't be fair for you to don't get to do it after licking me with so much effort."

Syaoran stood up without a word and walked over Tomoyo, smiling. That side of hers was cute as well. Noticing that her legs were barely holding her, he grabbed her ass and raised her in the air, before slamming his cock inside her pussy. Perhaps a bit too rough for such a delicate girl, but he kinda had run out of patience.

A trickle of blood ran down his shaft, and he started pounding the blue-haired girl against the wall. They were now one, at least in body... Tomoyo moaned louder than any time before that day, wrapping her legs and arms around Syaoran, trying to get as close as possile. She still couldn't get all of Syaoran's meat pole inside her, but the pleasure already was beyond all her imagination. No wonder Sakura-chan had looked so happy in the morning. Tomoyo-chan knew she would be pretty happy after this as well.

Her orgasm came pretty quickly, despite her pussy being a bit sore from all the previous licking, and her limbs went limp. But Syaoran kept holding Tomoyo against the wall and pounding her. Tomoyo's brain couldn't think properly anymore, but refused to shut down from the constantly incoming pleasure. She felt like a flesh glove, a living masturbation device for pleasing the boy's cock.

Finally Syaoran-kun creampied her, Tomoyo finding herself be completely filled. The boy finally pulled off his cock from the girl and gently deposited her on the ground near the others, while sitting on the bed and starting to clean himself with the sheets. They were already partially stained from their previous play, no need to try to keep them clean anymore.

 _Damn_ -thought Tomoyo to herself with her last shreds of consciousness- _If I knew he was this good I should've seduced Syaoran first to keep him away from Sakura-chan..._

Still, Tomoyo-chan smiled to herself as she fell asleep. Nobody seemed to have noticed the camera she had left running recording everything.


	5. Fantasy Seal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So, I was thinking about what other CCS girl to bring in next, but truth is that none really motivated me. Kinda because the other named girls already have boyfriends, and I don't see Sakura and Syaoran wanting to break other relationships for their own amusement. Poor Tomoyo and Meiling really needed some loving from their special ones, not the other gals.
> 
> Then the idea crossed my mind-another fandom filled with girls that have no boyfriends-Touhou! That I also happen to love. Lots and lots of interesting wild girls for Sakura and Syaoran to capture! So this now is CCS+Touhou crossover. Don't worry if you don't know about Touhou, I'll take more care to introduce details about those characters along the fic. Also updated the disclaimer to reflect that.
> 
> Also, I came up with an actual plot beyond “crazy sex ho!”, so I ended up first writing a “safe” version and publishing it in regular fanfiction.net. You can find it by the name “Touhou: Card Captors”, and I also go by the author name of Maglag over there. The version here gets the sexy bits added in. Enjoy!)

_Sakura's room_

Sakura was wearing only a pair of pink laced panties, staring at herself in the mirror, groping her naked chest. She could feel a pair of small, soft lumps of fat that were not there before. Yes, she was pretty sure of it now, her breasts were finally growing!

Sakura wondered if that was because of all the intense sex she and Syaoran had been having at school now. A lot of his boy cream usually spilled over her chest, that Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan always loved to lick clean.

Sakura's face blushed and her nipples stiffened when remembering the sensation of having her skin being covered in Syaoran's semen and then the pair of warm wet tongues skimming her skin. She started pinching the two flesh cherries on her chest, moaning a bit.

"Hey, Sakura, you've been staring at that mirror half-naked for almost an hour now, and now you're turning red, aren't you catching a cold?"-suddenly asked Kero from his drawer-home and munching on candies.

"Shut up, stupid Kero! Tomoyo was the one who told me that girls should do this to check for her health!"

Then something clicked in Sakura's head. Kero had been living in her room for years now. He had seen her naked countless times. He regularly bathed with her. He had seen her masturbate quite a bit in recent times, since Sakura was so used for him to be hanging nearby she didn't mind him anymore. But he had never made any move on her.

"Hey, Kero?"-asked Sakura, turning towards and approaching her familiar-"Why don't you have anything between your legs?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm a freaking animated stuffed toy! Clow made me to be your cute companion. I don't piss or poop so you never have to worry about cleaning my mess. I don't have any gonads, so I don't suffer any lusts of flesh like you humans do. Clow made me as kid-friendly as possible so you wouldn't be shy about keeping me near you. Yes, I'm great like that!"

"Then why are you always eating my candies?"

"Well, duh! Getting fat is one of girl's main nightmares. By devouring most of your non-healthy food, I make sure you keep your line! You're welcome by the way."

"Sooo... Does Yue doesn't have anything between his legs as well?"

"Ah, no! That guy was custom-made by Clow to be your personal sex toy, that's why he kept his true form sealed until you would prove you were mature enough to be the card's mistress. But he ended up turning gay for your brother, go figure. And he being designed to exploit your love for your dad, man, that was really twisted from Clow, if you understand what I'm saying."

"Hoooeeeee...AH, LOOK AT THE TIME, I GOTTA DRESS UP AND LEAVE TO GO MEET SYAORAN-KUN!!"

"Sakura, what are you screaming about dating that damned punk brat in broad daylight! As your older brother, I will not allow it!"-asked Toya, suddenly barging inside Sakura's room.

"Well, he always treats me nicely and is around to support me when I need it. And he saved my life quite a lot of times while you were fooling around with one of my mystic guardians. And he makes me happier than you ever did! Syaoran-kun may be younger than you, but he's also a lot more mature, stupid older brother!"-was Sakura's angry retort while she swiftly covered her growing breasts with her hands, making her look even more desirable than if she had just let them exposed.

Toya felt a deep stab on his heart. Those words had hurt him more than if Sakura had attacked him directly with her magic. Kids growing so fast nowadays...

"... At least wear something not too outrageous..."-was all that Toya could reply as he limped away from Sakura's room in defeat.

Sakura smiled to herself. Tomoyo-chan already had arranged her clothes. Pink, white, and skintight, specially on her chest, making sure Syaoran-kun would be able to see every curve of her body while near her.

____________________________________________

_In an hidden land..._

The traditional japanese room had four women elegantly sitting in a circle. They all had calm smiles on their faces and seemed relaxed, yet one could feel an aura of dangerous power hovering in the room. They had no wrinkles in their face, but their eyes revealed that each of them already had seen and done more things than thousands of mortal lives combined. They also each had massive racks, their clothes straining to contain their massive breasts.

Suddenly, a black portal opened above them, and out came a fifth woman. Dark golden eyes, long blond hair, carrying an open pink parasol over her head. She wore a pink and purple dress with red strings, and a pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon tied in the front. Her chest was even larger than those of the other women on the room. The other ladies couldn't help a moment of envy on their faces as they witnessed that marvelous so near, almost rubbing their faces. They had to control themselves to don't beg to suck on them.

"I thank you for answering my summon, my dear ladies, I apologize for my delay but there were some last-minute details I had to take care of..."

"Stop with your fancy speeches and spit out what you want already, Yukari Yakumo. You should not try to trick a greater goddess."-interrupted one of the sitting women. She had an elaborate red shirt with long white sleeves and a round mirror over the center of her chest. She wore a long black skirt with a red flower printed. Her hair was a poofy intense blue hair, and her eyes a dark red . Behind her was a large twisting rope circle with hanging white strips. Her nipples showed trough the faric of her shirt, indicating she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Very well, Kanako Yasaka, I'll go straight to the point why I called this reunion. Most of Clow's legacy left on this world has been unsealed over the last couple of years."

"In Japan no less. The human world is filling with magic again, enough to sustain our existence out there. It is finally time for us to abandon this protective border and take our rightful place."

"Clow? Clow Reed? The same Clow that fucked and sealed me? I believed there were no humans left out there that could acomplish such a thing."-said another of the women. She had long, wavy, light brown hair with a purple gradient at the top, with light brown eyes. She wore a black and white dress with long strips of black ribbon going across the middle and white ribbon across the arms. Along with this dress, she wore a long purple cape. The ribbons on her chest seemed about to break due to the tension applied by her breasts below.

"Yes, that very Clow, Byakuren Hiziri."-answered Yukari-"It seems like he refused to attain immortality, and on his last years of life used his powers of foresight to prepare a master plan where one of his descendants, with latent magic powers, would unseal his cards, and then capture them and convert them to a new form over a series of trials."

"And who is to say that said descendant of Clow will not go after us if we try to leave the border? After all, if they not only managed to control but also convert the very Clow Cards to a new form, that sounds like an opponent that should not be messed with lightly."-Said one of the women who still hadn't spoken, with maroon eyes, short wavy pink hair, surrounded by several small formless ghosts, one carrying a cherry blossom twig. She wore a light blue and white kimono with dark blue trim, and a blue mob cap on the front of which is a hitaikakushi with a red ghost insignia. Her kimono was open above, letting everybody get a good view of her soft rack.

"Because she's but a naive little human girl that has yet to experiment true terror. Her 'trials' were mostly rigged. She needed the help of several third parties to convert and capture the Clow cards at basically every step, and that's while most of her opponents were holding back. It's nothing short of a miracle that Clow's plan worked at all with so many variables, but now that she will be facing us, her good luck will run out."-explained Yukari with a devious smile on her face.

 

"Uh, I hate to burst your bubble, but haven't all of you been beaten by two certain naive human little girls yourselves?"-said the last of the sitting women in an annoyed voice. She had green eyes, long green hair, wore a red plaid skirt, and a waistcoat of the same color and pattern over a plain white shirt. A closed white umbrella rested on the floor behind her. As she talked one of the buttons on her shirt popped out from the pressure applied by her moving boobs.

"True, Yuuka Kazami, but those were girls from our world, used with dealing with youkai since they're able to walk, forced to survive and grow mostly on their own. Besides, I've already put the events in motion to have one of them fight the new card mistress. If our young butterfly wins, I can manipulate her so she won't mess with us anymore. If the card mistress wins, then we'll have obtained valuable data about her power. And best case scenario, they wipe each other out, and the witch alone will have no chance against our powers combined.

Just think about it...

Kanako, once youkai walk the open world once more, people will turn to faith for guidance again, and you'll be the one waiting to answer their prayers.

Byakuren, you'll be able to conduct the magical renaissance you've always dreamed off, to make all youkai receive their due respect from humans.

Yuyuko, the world's cuisine out there has advanced beyond your wildest dreams. Also, there'll be plenty of open space for your ghosts.

And Yuuka, you'll be able to destroy the ravaging of nature that the foolish humans are conducting. Every year several exotic plants go extinct forever. Only you can save them...

Also, plenty of cute, vulnerale humans for you to have fun as you will."

None of the other woman answered to the inspired speech, but Yukari knew from looking at their eyes that they were all thinking seriously about her proposal.

"But there's no need to hurry. We all waited many centuries. We can wait a bit longer. Here, allow me to treat you to some high quality wine to help you decide..."-added Yukari in a sweetened voice.

Small portals opened in mid of the room's air, and from there came out first glasses that fell on the floor, then open bottles hanging down so that they filled the glasses with dark liquids, before being swallowed back by the portals.

Each woman picked the glass in front of her and poured it down. Again bottles came out of portals hanging in mid-air to refill the glasses, and once again the women drinked their contents. Soon enough they were all laughing loudly and talking about Yukari's plan with each other.

Bets were placed in the possile outcome of the battle between the human butterfly and the mysterious card mistress, they started lasciviously fondling the perverted bodies of their fellow mature ladies. And each of the youkai women bore a truly terrifying smile on her face while doing all of this.

__________________________________________________

Sakura Kinomoto suddenly sneezed. Strange. Summer vacation had just started, the air was warm, she couldn't had possibly caught a cold.

She and her beloved boyfriend, Syaoran Li, plus his dedicated cousin Meiling, were hanging in her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji's house. Her mansion to be more precise.

They had been doing that a lot over the last months, since Tomoyo kept inviting them to tea parties and video sessions, so the blue-haired girl could take measurements of Sakura and Syaoran to make them new matching costumes. And then planning choreographies using their magics so Tomoyo could record them in action while wearing said matching costumes. Without any more magical crisis, it was a good way to blow off steam and to get her Sakura cards to have some fun as well.

Syaoran had been somewhat reluctant about that last bit, always somewhat shy in front of a crowd or camera, but Sakura had convinced him to try performing for her best friend.

Sakura had also been reluctant at first when Tomoyo started recording her all the time some years ago, but the red-haired girl had not only grown used to it, but also started enjoying the attention. It was somewhat like cheerleading. Sakura acted cute, people around her got happy, and that made Sakura happy as well.

In particular if the one being happy was her precious Syaoran. Sakura couldn't stop noticing her boyfriend's eyes constantly darting towards her every time they performed, her form clad in Tomoyo's exotic designs. Sakura wondered briefly if Syaoran already acted like that back when they were facing their challenges. And Sakura herself had found herself enjoying getting to watch Syaoran in new customes, sometimes her gaze directly meeting those serious brown eyes as they danced, jumped and flew according to Tomoyo's latest script...

Of course, it always led to hot steaming sex between them with Meiling and Tomoyo joining in. It was kinda of an elaborate foreplay. Usually it started with some quick lip touches that evolved into deep kisses and fondling and they continuing with their clothes on. Other times Sakura would lead the other two girls into striping Syaoran bottom naked, three tongues working his dick until he covered them all with a first shower of man milk. A few times Syaoran would take the lead, grabbing one of the girls, forcebly stripping her naked before violently ramming his cock inside her mouth, pussy, and ass, not necessarily on that order, making the other two watch and wait for their turn. Either way it always ended with the girls exhausted on the floor having their holes all overfowling with Syaoran's cream. Happy memories for all of them.

"Emergency news!"-suddenly came out from the TV on the room, that had been turned on while Tomoyo took Syaoran and Sakura's new measurements- "An unidentified teenager, dressed in a shrine maiden outfit, has assaulted several of Tomoeda's general stores, demanding to be given 'delayed donations for her shrine', and stealing dozens of alcoholic beverages and cakes!

The suspect's armed with multiple long needles, that she used to injure several people who tried to stop her, and managed so far to escape the location of the crimes before the police could arrive. She's armed, dangerous and most probably drunk, so the population are advised to take care when going outside, and if they spot someone young clad in shrine maiden clothing, to call-"

"Sakura-chan! Doesn't this sound suspicious? Doesn't this sounds like some new magic crisis you and Syaoran-kun should investigate? I can get your new costumes ready by tonight!"-Tomoyo's eyes were basically sparkling as she stared at Sakura, who couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"But Tomoyo-chan, don't tell me that there's even yet more Clow Cards out there..."

Meanwhile Syaoran's face had suddenly become quite pale, and although his expression remained serious, Sakura could detect an hint of worry on his eyes.

"Syaoran, you feel anything is wrong?"-asked Sakura, suddenly worried as well.

"Yes... No... Just remembering something I once read back in China, but it was just some old legend, not possibly true... But we need to investigate this, Sakura. A girl with a shrine maiden outfit and using needles as weapons and evading the police definitely isn't an ordinary accident. Remember, there's many other magic-using beings hidden around the world besides you and my family."

"But, aren't shrine maidens supposed to use their powers to help people, Syaoran-kun?"

"Yes, but long ago, when magic monsters were common in the world, shrine maidens were also tasked with exorcising and exterminating evil entities. Some grew addicted to this, becoming quite violent individuals. There was even a certain shrine maiden family that was so good at it that they constantly traveled in search of areas infected with monsters just for the chance to fight them, while forcing any locals they found to give them supplies as 'donations'. Some specialized in needle fighting. But they were supposed to have vanished from the face of the planet centuries ago when they went into a particularly dangerous area and were never heard of again... So this is probably some shrine maiden initiate copycat that somehow also heard of that old legend. We should still check it out. Even if she has just basic magic, she can be very dangerous to the common people."

"I agree, Syaoran-kun, we can't let anybody else get hurt if we can do something about it!"-replied Sakura, filled with motivation.

"Then it's decided! Now hold still so I can finish taking your measurements! I have a lot of sewing to do this afternoon!"-finished Tomoyo with a faint smile. She herself was feeling a bit worried inside now. But she knew her beloved Sakura had to go, and all she could do to support her was to make her cute customes...

Sakura then bent down and tenderly deep kissed Tomoyo for some seconds.

"You're really a good friend, Tomoyo-chan."-said the red-haired girl as their lips parted. Then she saw Sakura rise up again and take an even longer and kiss Syaoran deeper. Tomoyo could perfectly see how their tongues entangled with each other. Even if Sakura felt affection for her, the love between the cherry girl and wolf boy was on a completely different level.

"I love you so much... Promise you'll always be with me, Syaoran-kun..."-Sakura didn't know why, but she had a bad premonition.

"Forever, Sakura-chan."-replied Syaoran, smiling and staring at her green eyes.

Meiling observed the scene while feeling all hot and bothered. Master and Mistress were being all lovey-dovey with each other again. She could just observe for now.

____________________________________________________

"You'll be fine up here alone, Tomoyo-chan?"-asked Sakura, holding her star staff close to her chest. She was dressed in an extremely cute dark blue pants, shirt and long gloves covering her whole arms. It covered her whole body but her head, alongside a matching beret and frilly skirt. Two long white ribbons hanged out from her hat down her back.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, I have brought my camera's long-range lens! I'll be able to capture all of your movements along Syaoran-kun!"

"And I'll be here to protect Tomoyo-chan in case something happens!"-proudly stated Meiling rising her head, crossing her arms, wearing her martial arts clothing. 

Syaoran meanwhile was silently focusing on his Rashinban board. He was dressed with a dark green, almost black suit with short and thick gloves protecting his hands, along an equally colored beret with a design quite similar to Sakura's own, except without ribbons.

They were all standing atop the tallest building on the area where the mysterious girl had been reported being. Yue and Keroberos had come as well, having already changed into their true forms.

"I can sense it... A source of unknown magic. It's that way."-pointed Syaoran, dismissing the Rashinban board.

"Alright, Yue and Kero fly above, me and Syaoran-kun will jump through the buildings!"-ordered Sakura, pulling one of her cards.

______________________

A girl clad in shrine maiden clothes was walking on a not very far roof while emptying a wine bottle with one hand, holding a white gohei with the other. When she finished the bottle's contents, she threw it on the floor, shattering it.

"This place really sucks! The air smells funny, tall buildings blocking my view everywhere, so much noise, and way too many rude humans. No proper respect. Leaves me in quite the foul mood.  
But Yukari said that a very powerful human magician had escaped the border, and it was imperative for me to find them before they could wreck any havoc. But this city alone is so big, how am I supposed to even start looking for them? And look, now I'm talking to myself again! It was about time some mid-boss appeared to give me some clues about where to go next, but instead I haven't even found a single fairy... But I must say the night lights they have around here are quite pretty... I should have saved up some of that booze for some night watching."

Then the young shrine maiden looked at the sky filled with stars above, wondering where to go next, when she suddenly spotted something flying towards her. On one side, some kind of winged oversized cat. Next to it, a winged deva. Seemed somewhat feminine, but also seemed to have some masculine traits. Hard to tell. But definitely not human either of them.

"Finally, some youkai to exterminate!"-grinned the shrine maiden while reaching inside her left sleeve with her right hand.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura, watch out, she has summoned a magic circle!"-shouted Syaoran, skillfully leaping across another building, closing in to their target.

"She pulled something! Is that... A clow card?"-asked Sakura, elegantly jumping alongside her boyfriend, her legs boosted by her own magic card.

____________________________________________________________________________

Reimu held up her spellcard and chanted:

"[Spirit Sign]:Fantasy Seal-Concentrate!"

The spellcard turned into eight glowing multicolored orbs materialized around the shrine maiden, starting to spin around her for a second, before suddenly launching through the air at extreme speed and homing into Keroberos and Yue.

Sakura's two mystic guardians were caught completely by surprise and the glowing orbs hit their marks, violently exploding over them, rendering them unconscious before they could even scream from the pain.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Windy! Release!"-Sakura activated her card to catch Keroberos in mid-air as he was falling to the ground, depositing him behind her

"Obey the command! Petals of wind, Come Forth!"-Syaoran swiftly pulled one of his jufus, slips of enchanted paper to place on his sword, and stopped Yue's fall from heaven as well, transporting him near the unconscious Keroberos.

"Oh, two human magicians at once? Guess luck is finally starting to favor me tonight!"-smiled the shrine maiden, opening her arms.

"Who are you, what do you want?"-asked Sakura in a decided voice, holding her staff forward in preparation, while Syaoran stood by her side with his sword in a combat stance, prefering to silently observe their new opponent.

Now that they were close, Sakura and Syaoran could see that this mysterious girl had dark red eyes, black hair longer than Sakura's own, reaching just below her shoulders, and wore a large red ribbon in her hair. She carried a gohei in her right hand, with many paper seals attached in streamers. Wearing a red and white dress remotely similar to a shrine maiden's outfit with detached sleeves leaving her shoulders uncovered, plus a red neckerchief. The shrine maiden was also a bit taller than either of them, looking just a few years older. Small, firm breasts could be seen on her chest, her hard excited nipples sticking out trough the fabric.

"Don't play dumb with me, little girl. I've come to take you back across the border you escaped from. You don't belong to this world. Now I'll give you one chance for you to drop your wand quietly, or I'll have to beat you up."

"What are you talking about? I lived here in Tomoeda my whole life! And if you want me, why did you attack Kero and Yue?"

"You mean the flying lion and deva? They were youkai, that alone is reason enough for me to exterminate them on sight. Now let me guess, they were your slave familiars, and that kid with the sword is your personal servant and bodyguard? You were the one using actual spellcards so far after all."

"Syaoran is my boyfriend and lover! And I am Sakura, his girlfriend and lover and the Mistress of the Sakura cards!"

The shrine Maiden's face changed to one of surprise, looking at Syaoran for a moment, then back at Sakura:

"You can call your spellcards whatever you want, but boyfriend? A boy? Using magic of that level? HOHAHAHAHAHOHAHAHAHAHA that's a good one!"-the shrine maiden fell on the ground laughing her ass off.

Sakura sweatdroped. Syaoran however saw a possible opening.

"KAAAA!"-He lunged forward, screaming, with his sword in his right hand and a readied jufu talisman on his left hand.

The Shrine Maiden reacted with lighting reflexes, jumping from her fallen position into her feet. As she did so, she flashed her naked pink pussy below her robes, distracting Syaoran. Swatting aside his sword with her gohei, she revealed a long red needle on her other hand with which she thrust directly toward Syaoran's face.

The boy managed to step back just at the last moment, the needle just grazing the the left side of his face. Pulling back next to Sakura, holding his sword with both hands in a defensive position, she could see Syaoran now had a long, bloody gash across his face. A couple milimiters to the side and his left eye would've been gouged out.

"Syaoran, you're alright?"-asked Sakura, turning to the wounded boy as her expression changed to deep worry.

"It's just a minor wound, I was overconfident, but keep your eyes on that girl! She's definitely dangerous!"-replied Syaoran, focusing to erase the distracting image of Reimu having her pussy completely exposed under her robes. She had just a bit of hair down there yet.

"Oh, good dodge there! You may actually make nice mid-boss material!"-said the shrine maiden with a smug smile on her face. Her smile grew when she noticed a growing bulge in that cute Syaoran kid's pants. Looked like he didn't have just one big sword. And that Sakura girl looked disgustingly cute as well. Reimu made a mental note to have some fun with both of their bodies after beating them in submission.

"That combat style, I recognize it from the scriptures...You're a descendant of the Hakurei Demonic Shrine Maiden lineage, are you not?"-asked Syaoran suddenly.

"Yes, that's me, altough most people don't add the 'Demonic' bit. I prefer to be called Reimu Hakurei, Wonderful Shrine Maiden of Paradise! But anyway that doesn't really matter here and now. You Sakura, come with me now back to the border, or I beat the crap out of you like I did with your two youkai friends."-threatened the shrine Maiden, holding forward her gohei. She was definitely gonna rape the Sakura girl first in front of her boyfriend.

"Reimu, I don't know what border you're talking about, but this city is my home. What can I do to make you believe me?"-asked the red-haired girl.

"It's quite simple, Sakura. You'll just have to defeat me in a one to one duel."-challenged Reimu, pointing her gohei towards Sakura, her expression changing to a serious one. She was starting to get really horny from staring at the young cute couple in front of her.

"I accept!"-was Sakura's reply, equally serious.

"What?"-asked Syaoran surprised.

"Come, Sakura, let us fly up there, so we don't need to worry about small fry."-said Reimu in a dull voice, raising her arms in a cross position and starting to float upwards, shamelessly letting Sakura see that she was wearing no panties whatsoever. The red-haired girl blushed a bit at that attitude.

"FLY! Release!"-White wings sprouted from Sakura's back, and she started flying upwards.

"Sakura, there's no need to accept her challenge for a one on one battle. We should fight her together!"-warned Syaoran, wishing there was some way to relieve his boner right now.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me anymore, Syaoran. Don't worry, everything will be alright!"-said Sakura pausing in mid-air for a moment, smiling warmly at Syaoran below, before restarting following Reimu, blushing more as she noticed she already had hair between her legs. She couldn't stop wondering how would it taste compared to the hairless pussies she had already tasted. And how would it taste on Syaoran's cock. She had to focus to stop herself from starting to imagine a threesome between them. First beating her in a card battle, then victory sex.

"SAKURAAAAA!"-screamed Syaoran as he saw his beloved become smaller and smaller as she rose to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Well that's it for today, will be transfering the other chapters over the next days hopefully)


	6. Wild Exorcism Dance

"Ok, this should be high enough. We won't need to worry about the commoners below us. But say, I was kinda expecting you to ride your staff to get up here... But, nevermind that, that other one also summoned wings once in a while, that's the kind of thing magicians do I guess. You ready?"-asked Reimu.

Tomoeda's buildings looked quite tiny below them now due to how high they were flying. The night air was cold and dry. That's why Reimu usually flew without panties, it helped her keep her pussy fresh.

"I'm ready!"-replied Sakura in a decided tone, staff in right hand, her left ready to retrieve any needed cards.

"Ohoh, that's some fighting spirit I see in your eyes? You're definitely one of us. Very well, let us start!"

Reimu raised her arms, and from her outstretched sleeves suddenly poured dozens-hundreds of paper ofudas and sharp needles, aimed not only at Sakura but also at the area around her!

Sakura's wings flaped and made her rise over the incoming projectiles, as she threw another of her spellcards into the air and thrust her wand into it:

"WINDY! RELEASE! Immobilize that shrine maiden!"

The Sakura card turned into her emerald lady form, swiftly flying towards Reimu, extending air tendrils around the flying girl in a cage formation to trap her. Reimu felt the card softly caress the skin of her arms and legs, and couldn't stop herself from releasing a small moan of pleasure. That Sakura seemed to be pretty skilled with her magic despite her age. But Reimu still had a job to do before having fun. As Windy was about to fully envelop Reimu, she vanished in a flash of light. Sakura frantically looked around trying to find her opponent, when suddenly a new barrage of amulets and needles grazed the card mistress over her shoulder!

"You're a lucky one, aren't you? If you hadn't moved then, I would've got a clean hit right away!"-Reimu somehow had moved right behind and above Sakura's back! The card mistress turned around and gazed at the shrine maiden in the eyes.

"...You're sad inside, aren't you?"-asked Sakura, flying upwards so she was at the same height than Reimu.

"...What did you just say to me, bitch?"-replied the Shrine Maiden, launching a new flurry of square amulets from inside her outstretched sleeves.

"Your magic... Feels cold. Like you're used to always fighting alone. Even against those close to you. You will fight just for the sake of fighting."-Sakura once again flew away from the trajectory, but this time the amulets turned their flight path and started to home in behind her.

"What's all this sentimental bullshit you're spouting up now?"-a pulsing vein appeared up in Reimu's forehead. Because she knew Sakura had a point. Reimu lived alone. The only sex she got was when she managed to beat up a cute female youkai. That wasn't made of ice or poisonous or anything else that made it impractical to force to lick her pussy. Those were quite rare. Or when she got defeated, she usually got raped for her trouble. Raped hard in the case of the witch. But she really hated playing the submissive part.

"I can feel it in the way you use your magic. The card you used... It had the same exact aura as you. Cold and lonely. It's not a Clow Card."-Sakura recalled Windy and used it to disperse the incoming homing amulets far away. The card mistress felt like Reimu really needed some good affection.

"You damn right it isn't! It is a spellcard I created myself! One of my very first!"-yet the name "Clow" suddenly seemed to ring a little bell on Reimu's head. She quickly silenced it, focusing again in the battle. Sakura's blooming body was so close...

The Shrine Maiden pulled another spellcard from inside her sleeve and holded it high, her magic circle materializing at her back:

"Ah, what the hell, have another! Wild Exorcism Dance!"

The spellcard turned into red energy that covered Reimu's body, and she started a series of elegant moves in mid-air, spinning and turning over herself. With each move of the Shrine Maiden, her pussy and tits flashed trough her loose clothes and thousands of paper ofudas and scarlet needles materialized and were launched in a thick barrage, too fast to dodge!

Windy moved to once more protect her mistress, but this time the projectiles were too much for her to stop, and each bore exorcising energy that severly injured the manifested magic card even with the lightest touch. Sakura felt the pain on her servant, and pulled another of her cards:

"Windy, return! SHIELD! RELEASE!" A globe of force formed around Sakura, deflecting all of Reimu's incoming projectiles. The shrine maiden intensified her assault, but Shield didn't budge as Sakura's soul and heart focused on the card. She didn't exactly understood who this Reimu was, but she wanted to take her away from Sakura's loved ones. Away from Syaoran. She would not wield.

Such was her determination that Shield was no longer just stopping the shrine maiden's attacks, it was actively pushing them back, allowing Sakura to start flying closer to her opponent.

The Card Mistress noticed that Reimu didn't try to keep a distance, seemingly too focused on her dance to move away from her position in mid-air.

Flying faster, Sakura positioned herself behind Reimu, who tried to turn around her barrage of attacks, but the dance pattern didn't allow her to keep up with Sakura's fast movements. The card mistress dismissed her shield, grabed Reimu's head with both hands, and kissed her on the lips. The shrine maiden was left speechless, stopping her dance. Sakura swiftly moved to kissing down her neck and exposed armpits. Reimu's body had an heavy smell of sweat and alcohol. It made Sakura a little wet. She licked the older girl's skin with pleasure from the new experience. Sakura's hands moved to fondling young Reimu's breasts trough her robes as they flew trough the air, making her moan. One of her hands slipped under the shrine maiden's skirt and found her exposed pussy, noticing she was wet as well. Reimu found herself unable to resist. Sakura's every move was filled with gentle love. Not too rough, yet strong enough to make her body pulse. Caring for her opponent's pleasure, while still taking the initiative. Sakura's childish fingers entered Reimu's pussy and started playing with it, making the shrine maiden moan more and more until she suddenly reached an orgasm. Sakura smiled to herself, feeling the time had come for the capture. The card mistress pulled away and raised her star wand over Reimu's body:

"Return to the form you were meant to be in, Hakurei card!"

As Sakura's star wand came down, the red aura around Reimu left her body and coalesced in its spellcard form at the tip of her opponent's staff.

"Wait, what did you just do...?"-Reimu was caught completely by surpise by this development, but Sakura wasn't finished yet, keeping her wand pointed at the captured card.

"Card created by Hakurei Reimu, abandon your old form and reincarnate under the name of your new master, Sakura!"

Reimu's spellcard started to spin wildly and glowing, and suddenly transformed, gaining a slightly different appearance, now a series of pink shades with a girly red heart at the corner on the front, a star pattern at the back.

While Reimu had a look of shock on her face, Sakura picked up her new conversion and smiled at her opponent:

"I would much rather we be friends, Reimu. But if you keep using your cards for bad purposes, I believe they'll be better off..."

Sakura was interrupted by a sharp pain on her stomach, that made her lose her breath. As her head bowed down from reflex, she could see that Reimu had just driven her closed fist right into her belly. So fast Sakura hadn't seen it coming. It hurted. A lot.

"You've got to be shitting me, bitch!"-said Reimu in a cold voice clearly filled with anger, before grabbing Sakura's head and forcing her tongue inside her mouth, forcing a deep kiss with the younger girl. She then rose her left leg in one elegant move and kicking Sakura's face, sending her flying backwards.

"Capturing somebody else's spellcards, that's one thing, but..."-Reimu teleported behind Sakura and gropped her childish chest over her strange clothing... Not childish, there were some soft plumps in there, actually growing. Reimu pinched the stunned child's nipples until she moaned and then kicked her in the stomach again, making sure she couldn't produce any chant or concentrate. Powerful magician or not, she was still an human, and had made the fatal mistake of willingly getting too close to the Shrine Maiden, that had defeated several mighty Youkai before ever getting her first spellcard.

"But stopping a fight to convert them into such a girly form while spouting sentimental friendship nonsense..."-Reimu remained close and viciously bited Sakura's shoulder, licking her soft cheeks then niling then her ear, following with a flurry of fast punches and kicks on the winged card mistress, making sure she couldn't use any more of her magic. Even if she happened to have the power to call her cards whitout a chant, she would never accomplish any magic while Reimu was showering her with painful blows.

"THAT SERIOUSLY PISSES ME OFF!"-Reimu drew three new needles from her sleeves, holding them in a single hand between her fingers, and jabbed them towards Sakura's throat. No killing intent, just aiming at her vulnerable nonvital spots to paralyze her nerves and finish the fight right there while teaching her a painful lesson.

_____________________________________________

Syaoran couldn't wait anymore. Altough he couldn't see the two fighting girls above due to the distance, he could feel their magic presences, and knew that Sakura was about to lose. Holding upwards the side his sword, he placed a jufu paper on it and chanted:

"Obey the command! God of thunder, Come Forth!"

______________________________________________

As Reimu was about to land the finishing blow on Sakura, the shrine maiden's instincts warned her of danger and she teleported back. In the next moment a lighting beam struck down from above in the position she had been a split second ago, just grazing Sakura.

Almost instantly another lighting bolt came from above, but this one bifurcating again and again, forming a descending electric web above Reimu. She couldn't teleport again so soon, no time for spellcards, so she found herself following her instincts and fly downwards as fast as she could, barely able to dodge the incoming attacks.

Soon she found herself approaching the ceilings of the buildings below again, but the lighting net was catching up with her. She knew she wouldn't make it on time... But then the attack suddenly stopped and the lighting vanished as suddenly as it had appeared.

Still Reimu was coming down too fast to be able to stop, so all she could do was flip over herself so her feet were pointing down and rolling with the impact. She had plenty of experience with free falling from the times when she first learned to fly by herself.

Once again in a firm surface, Reimu looked around to see what had happened with her opponent. Last time she had had seen Sakura, her wings were dissipating and she was falling.

Then Reimu saw Syaoran floating down from above, carried by a green mystic wind, sword sheated at his back, holding the semi-uncoscious Sakura on his hands. Below him were several spent jufu papers.

"I must say that was pretty idiotic from you, magician boy"-smirked Reimu-"You dared to interrupt our duel, but then didn't put me down when you had the chance. Give me a reason why I shouldn't teach you a lesson about proper manners?"

"Sakura's safety was my priority, and it was either stopping you or letting my girlfriend die in a fall. If you still want to fight, I will be your opponent."- replied Syaoran with clear contained anger on his voice, gently putting Sakura on the ground away from Reimu.

"You just saw me beat the crap of your girlfriend, and you don't have actual spellcards nor can even properly fly by yourself! I guess you really are an idiot... But fighting idiots can be fun on its own way. Very well, your title?"

"Syaoran Li, the sword that protects Sakura!"-said the boy without a moment of hesitation, setting himself on a defensive stance and drawing his blade to position it between him and Reimu, the card mistress laying on the floor behind him.

Reimu opened up with a fresh flurry of ofudas and needles. Syaoran swiftly placed another jufu on his sword:

"Obey the command! Fire God, Come Forth!"- a stream of flames came out of from his blade, burning down the incoming projectiles.

The wall of fire pushed forth in the direction of Reimu. She could easily fly upwards, but she knew that would give an opening for Syaoran to pick up Sakura and run away. Pursuing them in this maze of buildings would be basically impossible for her. Neither did she feel like spending more spellcards that night. So instead she teleported to his left side, away from the flames, too close for him to be able to swing his long sword back at her. She closed her right fist and striked.

Syaoran bent his body sideways so that the incoming punch missed while driving his left elbow into Reimu's own belly almost simultaneously, making her stagger. She hadn't expected that.

"KAAAA!"-Kick, knee, punch, elbow, kick, kick, punch, Reimu found herself under a flurry of unarmed attacks from Syaoran, struggling to parry them with her sleeved arms to prevent any decisive blow. When she noticed it, Syaoran had grabbed both her arms from behind with his own and forced her to bend down. Then the shrine maiden felt something hot and hard press against her now exposed butt. Trying to look behind, Syaoran's cock was now out of his clothes and fully erect. The shrine maiden couldn't believe something of that size could've been hidden between his legs. In Syaoran's eyes now burned a desire for vengeance. Bitch Reimu had violated his beloved Sakura up in their sky duel. Now it was the shrine Maiden's turn.

Syaoran started forcing his cock in the older girl's pussy. Reimu felt her innards being torn apart by the massive meat pole from the boy. He noticed she wasn't a virgin, but she clearly wasn't used to something so thick going inside her either. He started ramming her in and out harder, not showing kindness of any kind, feeling his dick tear the soft inner walls of the bitch that had hurt his love. He wanted to make her cry and beg for mercy.

Instead, Reimu moaned loudly as she orgasmed from the pleasure. She liked it rough. She really liked it, even if she wouldn't admit it even to herself unless she was being pounded against the floor like that. This broke Syaoran's concentration and he cummed, filling the shrine maiden's pussy with his fresh cream. Reimu took the opportunity to roll away, before finally flying upwards to disengage, where she knew he couldn't follow. Her legs were still shaking from the orgasm and thick streams of Syaoran's cum rolled down her thighs.

The shrine maiden pulled out another spellcard while Syaoran pulled another jufu:

"Obey the command! God of thunder, Come Forth!"

"[Dream Land] "Super Duplex Barrier"!"

Six translucent walls of mystic force formed a protective square around Reimu, just in time to block the incoming lighting. A bigger magic square formed over the top of the building, sealing any possibility of her opponents escaping.

Reimu followed it up with a new stream of ofudas and needles, that vanishes upon hitting the walls of the cube protecting her-only to reappear from the inside of the larger cube, attacking Syaoran and the still fallen Sakura from multiple directions!

Syaoran picked up Sakura with his left arm, dashing away from most of the incoming attacks, and with his right arm deflecting the dangerous projectiles that came closer to him with the blade of his sword. He could sense them coming due to their magic aura even if he couldn't always see them.

Reimu wondered how long could he keep evading like that.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!"-Meiling charged in screaming with a jump-kick to the external side of Reimu's border! It didn't even budge.

"Meiling, what do you think you're doing here?"-asked Syaoran, continuing to dodge and parry the projectiles from the shrine maiden aimed at him and Sakura.

"I couldn't just stand and watch Master and Mistress struggle like that! Break damnit!"-the chinese girl gritted her teeth and drove both palms of her fists on the mystic barrier in front of her, putting in all her martial training and strength behind. The wall seemed to vibrate a bit this time, but her arms and shoulders were left searing with pain from the impact.

"And you are...? Geez nevermind that, you don't even a magic aura. Just get out of here before you get really hurt, will you?"-Reimu barely aknowledged the new presence by sending a couple of ofudas out of her barrier towards the new girl. She covered herself with her arms in a defensive position, refusing to retreat, and the explosion knocked her to the ground.

Seeing an opening between Reimu's attacks, Syaoran stepped forward and slashed his blade diagonally at the barrier protecting Reimu. The blade bounced off leaving just a small crack, that quickly self-repaired. The Shrine Maiden smirked at him:

"What's the problem? You carry that big thing with you just for show?"

Syaraon's brain was trying to think of a way to counter-attack, but ways already quite busy evading the seemingly neverending torrent of needles and ofudas.

"I can see it from outside! The barriers are shifting! When she can attack you, you can attack her back!"-screamed Meiling trough her pain.

"Just shut up before I actually get mad at you, kid..."-Reimu launched a few more ofudas outside her barriers and towards the fallen Meiling, making her scream before being reduced to some moans of pain.

Syaoran noticed the pattern then. Reimu launched her attacks to the interior of the inner barrier, and they came out from the inside of external barrier... Some kind of dimensional teleportation. It should work both ways, if he just could sense where the next one would come from...

The boy jumped back, evading another flurry of ofudas, and stabbed his sword at the mystic wall right behind him. The tip of the blade disappeared as it went inside the barrier, and the missing tip appeared right inside Reimu's own cube, aimed at her head.

The Shrine Maiden stepped to the side to evade it just in time, but that forced her to stop focusing on her spellcard, and just as the barriers disintegrated, she teleported to Syaoran's back, drawing a new needle on her hand and thrusting it at a specific nerve point at the base of his skull, which the Shrine Maiden knew would render him paralyzed...

"Now, Sakura!"-screamed Syaoran, ducking and dodging Reimu's attack at the last moment while stepping forward to keep a distance between them. The shrine maiden followed clear combat patterns. He was getting the hang of predicting them.

Then to Reimu's surprise, Sakura partially opened her eyes and swinged her staff at the dissipating walls of the Duplex Barrier!

"R-return!"-was all that Sakura could say, still having trouble to breathe due to the lingering pain on her stomach, but her strong will made it enough. Reimu felt her control of another of her spellcards slip away as it coalesced at the tip of the star wand, and this one flew into Syaoran's hands instead of remaining with Sakura.

"Oh no you don't!"-Reimu launched several larger blue ofudas towards her opponents from inside her sleeves, seemingly too big to be concealed anywhere inside her shrine maiden outfit. Sakura was recovering, but still too dizzy to use her own cards, while the boy's jufus surely wouldn't be able to stop this larger projectiles...

Syaoran dropped the card he had just received, and in one fluid movement changed his hold on the handle so the blade's tip was aimed at the falling card, stabbing downwards.

"Super Duplex Barrier!"-screamed the boy as his blade struck the captured card.

The protective cubes formed again, this time protecting Sakura and Syaoran from the incoming attack. Reimu could only look from outside with a look of disbelief. She had created her barrier to work across all dimensions, meaning she couldn't just step through dimensional rifts to enter it.

Syaoran wouldn't be able to hold it for long with his remaining magic, but he didn't need to. Sakura was now able to stand on her own. Soon her mind would be clear enough again to fully user her remaining magic power.

"We did it, Syaoran!"-Sakura kissed Syaoran on the lips before pushing her tongue inside his mouth with pure passion. Her arms embraced him. Noticing his cock was still out of his clothes, hard and dirty, she kneeled down in front of him and started cleaning it hungrily with her mouth. He had got hurt again for her...

"Not yet, Sakura..."-the card mistress wasn't listening. All she cared for now was the sight, smell and taste of Syaoran's dick. She had feared she would never get to love it again.

"If Reimu is from the Hakurei clan, then it means she's been holding back all this time..."-Sakura forced her head down on her beloved's cock, feeling it reach all the way down to her throat. She had never sucked it so deep. Her lips managed to reach the base. She couldn't breath, and she didn't care, she just wanted Syaoran to reward her with a new load of his hot milk.

"She still hasn't used her main weapon!"-Syaoran finally cummed from her love's blowjob. Sakura did her best to swallow as much as she could, but again it was too thick and a significant portion started to overflow from her lips, rolling down her cheeks, neck and chest.

"Since you've holded out so far, I may as well show you this..."-smirked the shrine maiden. She dropped her arms, and from the sleeves pointing down fell two, four large spheres, each with a black-white design on them. As they fell on the ceiling floor below, there was a loud metallic sound and the concrete cracked, revealing they were made from solid metal.

"You know what those are, Syaoran?"-asked Sakura, picking up the strands of semen covering her front and hungrily devouring them. They seemed to taste even better than usual to her tonight.

"The legendary Hakurei Yin-Yang Orbs... Mighty holy weapons designed to battle magic enemies, they've exterminated countless youkai. They were thought to have been lost forever. Only a true member of the Hakurei clan may unlock their true power."-Syaoran put his still erect dick back inside his clothes. It was just too risky keeping it out with Sakura around.

"Don't worry, they've been designed specifically to be unable to do any lasting damage against humans."-explained Reimu smiling innocently, picking one of them up in her left hand, while the other three started to float around her.

"They'll still hurt a lot if they hit you. [Holy Relic] 'Yin-Yang Demon God Orb'!"-The orb Reimu was holding suddenly started glowing with an intense blue light, and Reimu struck it with her gohei as a tennis player would strike a tennis ball with a racket.

The first barrier of Syaoran shattered instantly upon impact. The second holded for half a second before collapsing as well, enough for he and Sakura to get out of its way. The orb fell on the ground behind them, and rebounded up to the sky. Reimu teleported up and struck down the rising orb with her gohei, making it coming crashing down once more, then sent her three other orbs in quick succession.

Sakura and Syaoran found themselves forced to dash and jump around non-stop to evade the heavy ying-yag orbs, too busy to counter-attack. That gave Reimu the opportunity she wanted. Her orbs weren't actually a true spellcard, so she could use another one while the metal spheres kept her opponents busy.

Suddenly Sakura saw Reimu teleport right in front of her, holding a new spellcard on her left hand:

"[Divine Arts]-'Dragon Slaying Circle'!"

The card exploded into thousands of red and white amulets and needles that started circling the shrine maiden, forming an intricate wheel with Reimu on the center.

Reimu smirked again as she saw how Sakura was mesmerized by the beatiful pattern right in front of her. Beauty was power. The true strength of this spellcard of hers was the hypnotic effect to make the opponent lower their guard. The shrine maiden lowered her gohei, and the circle of amulets and needles swiftly expanded towards Sakura. The card mistress could see the events unfold in slow motion, but could't move. The attack seemed to be coming from all sides simultaneously. Nowhere to dodge. No time to use more cards...

"SAKURA, MOVE!"-Syaoran suddenly jumped in from the side and shoved Sakura through one opening in the pattern that she couldn't see due to her senses being enthralled by Reimu's spellcard.

Being violently pushed to the edge of the ceiling snapped Sakura back to her senses, and she looked back in time to see Syaoran take the full brunt of Reimu's attack. There was a multitude of white explosions, and then the boy flew away like a rag doll through the air before falling on a nearby ceiling, his torso impaled with dozens of long needles. His sword had dropped at his side. He was completely motionless.

"Syaoran!"-called Sakura. There was no response.

"Tsk, since he appeared out of nowhere, I couldn't help but hit some of his vital points. Once an idiot, always an idiot I guess."-Reimu's expression was now completely emotionless as she flew towards Sakura with her circle of amulets and needles advancing in front of her.

"S-Syaoran's gone?"-tears started coming down from Sakura's face as she jumped back.

"Yes, he's gone. Dead. There's one less person in this world. You have lost him forever. It's just a change in the population count. Even this isn't a big piece of news. People die everyday everywhere."-Reimu rised her shoulders in a showing she didn't really care, expanding her spell circle to envelop Sakura once more.

"H-how can you say that? How can you be so cold?"-Sakura's tears kept flowing as she rotated her staff to deflect the first projectiles from the Shrine Mainen approaching her.

"Look, Sakura, I lost both my parents so young that I can barely remember them. I grew up seeing human corpses appear from the most varied causes of death. I usually can't even be bothered to get out of my bed unless there's some really big disaster going on that threatens a significant part of the population. That's why I don't associate with small fry humans much. They just die too easily. Even if it means they dislike me and I don't get any willing donations, I'm fine with that. I'm fine on my own."-Reimu focused on her circle to finish closing over her struggling opponent, with less and less room left to maneuver with every passing second.

Sakura's head lowered for a moment, tears falling on the ground below her needles and ofudas surrounded her. Reimu wondered if she had finally lost the will to fight and would finally tag along. But suddenly, Sakura pulled another of her cards:

"I...I won't give up! I will make you understand the importance of the feelings of those close to you! FIREY! RELEASE!"

As Sakura raised her head, Reimu could see there were no more tears on the red-haired girl's eyes. Instead, they were filled with burning anger, that she channeled through her want into a massive torrent of fire, much bigger than the one Syaoran had used. Sakura's burning flames burned them all to a crisp almost instantly. The leftoever ashes flew towards Sakura's staff and returned to card form, before being transformed into a new pink Sakura card whitout need of any chants, such was their new mistress's current determination.

"I believe you can be a better person, Reimu! Your cards, I can feel your emotions on their magic! Just stop doing wrong things!"-exclaimed Sakura at her opponent as her flames formed a wall between them.

"How rude! I'm just doing my job, it can't be helped."-replied Reimu, gritting her teeth.

Reimu teleported once more behind Sakura to evade the attack, but the magic flames reacted almost instantly, turning around to create a protective wall around their mistress before seeking to engulf Reimu once again.

The shrine maiden dropped back into the floor and swiftly placed several ofudas in the ground around her, raising a translucent blue barrier that stopped the approaching fire. This Sakura seemed to finally be going all out, but Reimu could feel her magic energy levels dropping pretty quickly. She would drain herself out pretty fast at this rate, and Reimu trusted her normal defensive borders to buy her enough time to make her the victor now.

"SWORD! RELEASE !"

Through her defensive barrier, Reimu could see how Sakura had pulled out yet another of her cards, that seemed to fuse with her staff, converting it into a pink, elegant rapier. Almost looked like a toy. Reimu smirked. Sakura seemed to be down to her last ropes.

Sakura slashed down her new weapon, and to Reimu's, surpise the movement created an impact wave that cleanly sliced the ceiling below them, causing it to partially collapse. A split second later, Reimu's border was cut in half as well, and a gash appeared through the front part of her clothes. Her sleeves fell apart in pieces, and her tits and pussy were now completely exposed to the night air. A millimeter deeper and Reimu's flesh would've been cut as well.

"Please give up. I don't want to hurt you."-said Sakura in a sad voice, holding her rapier to Reimu's throat, while Firey surrounded the area around them. No nearby empty space to teleport. Sakura groped one of Reimu's small naked breasts with her free hand while holding the tip of her sword against Reimu's throat. She sucked a bit, then bit the nipple. A part of her soul was telling to kill Reimu right there, but she knew that wouldn't bring Syaoran back. Sakura needed something to hold, something to confort her pain. Reimu's warm, soft and firm flesh was the only thing available for that right now. Sakura moved her mouth to the shrine maiden's lower body, reaching her pussy and making her moan. When she tasted Syaoran's dried semen on its surface, she started licking more fiercly, before spreading open her pussy lips and starting sucking the still fresh milk from Syaoran hidden inside. The shrine maiden orgasmed again. Just how skilled was that girl?

"What did I tell you about interrupting battles for nonsensical reasons?"-asked Reimu, before drawing a last spellcard from her blouse and simultaneously throwing herself upon Sakura's sword. The blade impaled her body and the shrine maiden's blood spilled over Sakura as she saw the life start to disappear from her opponent's eyes.


	7. Fantasy Heaven

The border between life and death was a very dangerous and very hard to master technique, but basically essential on the world where Reimu came from. In the split second after one was hit by a potentially fatal attack, one could channel their leftoever magic energies not only to completely reverse the damage, but to unleash a spell even stronger than normal. The Shrine Maiden didn't usually brag about it, but she was quite talented at this.

A devastating wave of force swept across what remained of the ceiling the were fighting on, dissipating Firey, forcing her back into card form, while knocking Sakura back.

When she got back on her feet, Sakura could see Reimu raise in the air with an eerie surrounded by an eerie white-red aura. Eight ying-Yang orbs floated around her. There was no wound anymore.

Sakura lunged forward once more and tried to slice the orbs with her rapier, but her weapon just passed through them as if they weren't there. She tried piercing Reimu's shoulder next to break her concentration, but once more the blade didn't do any harm with its passing.

"Fantasy Heaven."-Sakura heard Reimu's voice inside her head, almost like a dream-"Hakurei Supreme Master Arts by any means. Float away from everything in reality and become invincible. You lose, Sakura."

Reimu's orbs flashed and released a stream of purple and white circular amulets. Sakura dodged just in time, but the shots started becoming faster. Sakura considered what of her cards to use next.

"THUNDER! RELEASE!"-Reimu didn't even bother moving.

________

Syaoran stood up, his torso stuck with several needles.

________

"SNOW! RELEASE!"- summoned Sakura. Completely useless again.

__________

Syaoran's picked his fallen sword, and started limping towards the nearby show of lights resulting from the conflict from the two magic girls.

__________

"SHADOW! RELEASE!"-Everything failed to even touch the floating Shrine Maiden

__________

"ICE! RELEASE!"-Was Reimu truly invincible in this state?

_____________

Syaoran's whole body was in pain. The needles stuck on his torso were particularly painful. But he didn't have time to worry about that. What only mattered was returning to near Sakura...

_______________

"W-WATERY! RELEASE!"-Sakura felt her last remains of magic energy drain away, struggling to even keep up on her feet, as she stepped aside to dodge a new stream of shots.

Reimu was kinda amused by the show. Sakura was indeed a very strong magician, with a great variety of cards and blessed with talent, motivation and energy. And quite cute too. Her good luck had simply ran out when her path crossed Reimu's.

The shrine maide lined up her orbs to fire a final entraping volley, now that she was sure Sakura couldn't jump far anymore.

"Tell me, oh descendant of the Hakurei clan, if you float away from reality, why are you still clothed?"-Reimu heard a familiar voice asking, seemingly far away.

"Well excuse me, I bring my clothes along so I don't have to fight naked of course!"-replied Reimu in an annoyed tone. Who was interrupting her duel again?

"Then this ends now... Activate the command! God of thunder, come forth!"

Reimu felt a extreme shock on her back. Screaming in pain, she reached with her hand to the behind of her robes and felt something that shouldn't be there. Ripping it apart, she saw it was a slip of paper with chinese characters.

"A cheap ward hidden in my clothes...? When...? How...?"-Reimu's mind raced back to the start of their confrontation. Syaoran had lunged forward with his sword and a jufu in hands. When he pulled back, he was just holding his sword, but Reimu hadn't seen him activate the jufu. He had slipped it into her back just as Reimu lunged with her needle.

Turning around, Reimu saw Syaoran standing just behind her, limping a bit and using his sword as a support, needles still stuck on his chest and back, but smiling. Did he knew about the Hakurei's clan ultimate technique? Had been that the reason he had delayed that attack?

"Return to the form you were meant to be in, Hakurei card!"

"Oh crap..."-was all that Reimu could say as she realized the pain of the lighting had made her return to reality. Her orbs had vanished, and as she only managed to turn around just in time to see a smirking Sakura bringing down her staff over her head.

BONK!-and the shrine Maiden fell to the ground losing her senses, a large red star-shaped mark formed over her face.

Sakura usually didn't like to see others get hurt. But she would be lying if she said she hadn't felt some satisfaction from smashing Reimu's expression with her wand. The leftover energies from Fantasy Heaven still coalesced into a card form, that flew towards Syaoran's hand.

"Syaoran-kun, you're all right!"-shouted Sakura in pure joy, jumping over her boyfriend and hugging him with all her might, starting to kiss and lick his bruised face.

"Yes, I just was knocked out a bit from that Reimu's attack... Ouch, please be careful with the needles still stuck on me Sakura..."

"I'm sorry!-Sakura's expression changed back to worry as she realized Syaoran was wounded-"How deep did they reach? We need to treat those right away!"

"For now just pull them out slowly, carefully."-Syaoran instructed Sakura. The fact that there didn't seem to be much blood on his clothes suggested the wounds hadn't been very deep.

The card mistress followed his instructions, and carefully pulled one of the needles on her boyfriend's chest. It not only came out easily, but also there didn't even seem to be any damage on the fabric. The cloth seemed to have twisted in a tiny node in the point where the needle had got stuck, and when the weapon was removed it returned to its original form.

"Oh, lucky! It didn't even leave a hole!"-as Sakura pulled off the remaining needles one by one, they all worked the same way.

"That's strange..."-Syaoran picked up one of the discarded needles, took off his left glove and touched its sharp tip with his index finger. A sudden sharp pain and a drop of blood came out as it punctured his skin. It was exceptionally sharp. How come it hadn't pierced Tomoyo's clothes...?

Something then clicked on Syaoran's mind. He had been fighting alongside Sakura for years now. He had seen her attacked by lighting, fire, ice, forced to do all kind of strenous movements at high speeds, rolling around, getting knocked againt walls... And yet at the end of the day the fancy clothes that Tomoyo made for her didn't have a single scratch or rip on them. Except for that one time Eriol forced him to turn his sword against her. But that was no ordinary blade. It was an unique Li family relic. There weren't much other sharper blades than his in this world besides Sakura's own Sword card. The customes Tomoyo created were definitily no ordinary pieces of clothing!

"There, all done! Wow, that's really lucky, not a single one left a mark! I'm so glad..."-said Sakura, pulling up Syaoran's shirt and starting to lick his bruised chest, focusing on his nipples. She was happy as she heard the boy moan of pleasure from her treatment. Moving down his body, Sakura reached a large, hard bulge under his pants, licking it over the fabric for a few moments before grabbed the waist of Syaoran's lower clothes with her teeth and started pulling it down. Syaoran's erect cock jumped out, almost hitting the cherry girl on the face, but her eyes glowed with happiness at confirming Syaoran was indeed completely healthy.

Sakura then started feeling her whole lower body ache, in particular between her legs, where it also felt wet and itchy. Standing up, she slowly removed the pieces of her battle custome below her waist, her sweaty legs glowing under the lights of the surrounding night city, making sure her beloved Syaoran-kun could see her exposed soaked pussy. Timidly holding her staff in front of her, Sakura smiled warmly as she saw her beloved's eyes focused on her exposed body.

"I love you so much, Syaoran-kun... It really hurted inside me when I thought you had left me... So please... Confort me... Love me..."

Syaoran blushed heavily as his rigid cock grew a bit more. Sakura's natural cuteness and lewdness had made him forget all of his pain. He stood up and approached Sakura.

"I had told you we had to fight together from the start. Now I'll have to punish you a bit..."

He grabbed Sakura's star wand and yanked it from her hands, only meeting meekly resistance. He then forced the girl to bend down and sticked the magic staff's lower half in her ass. Sakura moaned as she felt her anus violated by her own mystic tool. Then Syaoran grabbed her by the legs, lifting her blooming teenager body, and penetrated her pussy with his cock. Sakura instantly reacted by wrapping her legs around his waist and rising herself to embrace him, their moaning faces approaching as their tongues stuck out to try to enter each other's mouth, Sakura only stopping to beg for more and harder. They moved their hips in synchronization as Syaoran grabbed the exposed part of Sakura's wand stuck in her ass and moved it up and down as an improvised dildo. They both orgasmed three times, before Syaoran finally deposited the half-conscious Sakura on the ground, several loads of thick cum oozing out of her once more torn pussy as he pulled his still hard cock from inside her.

"M-more... Punish me more, Syaoran-kun...."

"Later, Sakura-chan. You went a bit overboard in this battle, Sakura. You'll need to use your cards to fix this ceiling a bit before we leave."-replied Syaoran as he removed the card mistress's wand out of her ass, half-bloodied, and put it back in her hands,

"But I'm really tired..."-pouted Sakura, even as her pussy absorbed Syaoran's cum and closed itself.

"Here, have my leftover magic energy to do it..."-Syaoran bent down and tenderly embraced Sakura once more, before softly kissing her in the lips, and the girl felt his boyfriend's power flow into her.

Meanwhile Meiling observed the scene from a corner of the ceiling, still fallen on the ground due to the pain lingering in her body, only able to rub her clit to two masturbatory orgasms while murmuring to herself:

"Again, I was completely useless... But at least Master and Mistress are fine..."

______________________

"Sakura-chan is so cute when she's committing public indencecy!"-squealed Tomoyo, recording every moment. She made a mental note to contact her mother to arrange for the usual bribes and public excuses to cover Sakura's magic activities.

Luckily none of Tomoeda's citizens so far seemed suspicious about so many events of "special fireworks" over the last years. Not that her mother herself knew the truth either. All Tomoyo had to say was that it was 'for Sakura's sake' and mommy would make it happen if money and social contacts could do it.

______________________

After some discussion about what to do with this Reimu shrine maiden, the group decided to restrain her and go to Syaoran's house, since not even Tomoyo would be able to get away without questions if they walked into her mansion in the middle of the night carrying an unknown girl with torn clothes. On the other hand Syaoran and Meiling were now living alone in their luxurious apartment, as part of their training to become independent.

Yue returned to Yukito's house while Keroberos turned back into Kero and went with them.

Reimu was carefully tied up. Tomoyo revaled herself to be carrying several lengths of rope, and to know how to skilffuly tie knots to use them to bind an human being. Syaoran added a few sealing jufu wards to the bindings, that should stop her from using any kind of magic, trying to don't think too deeply about why Tomoyo was carrying ropes or why did she know how to use them to bind an human being.

They stashed Reimu on the bed of one of the guest rooms, Sakura turning the local TV on so she wouldn't get bored when she woke up, and then they went to the Li apartment's kitchen where Syaoran prepared chinese tea and cookies before they sitted down talking about the night's events.

Eventually Syaoran pulled one of the needles he had retrieved from the combat scene and left it fall with the sharp side pointing down over the table. It pierced the wood from one side to the other and impaled itself on the ground below.

"Ooohh, that's sharp, you're really, really lucky you didn't get hurt by those, Syaoran-kun!"-commented Sakura with an admired face.

Meiling just stared silently. If that Reimu was using such a dangerous weapon, she surely should be a great martial artist...

Tomoyo just left out a small chuckle and kept her normal smile.

"Thing is, Sakura-chan, I don't think it was just luck..."

Syaoran picked up the glove he had been wearing earlier that night, picked up another of Reimu's needles, and stabbed down with all his might. The glove contorted a bit, but the needle didn't get trough.

"Can you explain this to us, Tomoyo?"-asked Syaoran, looking the blue-haired girl on the eyes.

The blue-haired girl remained silent and smiling for a few seconds, before finally replying.

"Hohoho, I suppose I can't keep this one a secret anymore. It's femtofiber fabric!"

"Femtofiber fabric you say?"

"Yes!"-Tomoyo's eyes started to shine- "It's what I use in all of Sakura's customes since she became a card captor! Even if I can't fight alongside her, this way I can support Sakura on my own way. And your clothes as well, since Sakura revealed me she would reciprocate your feelings..."

"I've heard that name before from my mother."-thought Syaoran aloud- "Some new secret fiber that was basically indestructible while being basically weightless and easy to move on... But it's supposed to be insanely difficult to produce, and even harder to weave into actual clothing! It seems like only the richest people in the world have even a plain shirt made of that for personal protection, and even then it takes a full team of highly skilled experts months to weave each of those, with an exclusive waiting list of years!"

"That's why I learned how to create and weave femtofiber fabric myself, silly, so Sakura could have it right away. Mommy was also fine with buying me all the rare base materials I needed. I'll only give the very best for Sakura! And for her special one as well... After each of Sakura's adventures, I would review the video footage and think of how to improve my sewing skills for her next costume. "-explained Tomoyo as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Syaoran always suspected that Tomoyo was quite skilled with her hands, and much smarter than your average 12 year old girl. Now he was sure he had seriously understimated her true capabilities.

"So, why did you keep it a secret?"-he asked.

"First, because if word come out that I have a collection of femtofiber fabric uniforms in my basement, mother would need to turn my house into a fortress. Second..."

"Hhhooeeee... Just how much work and money have you been investing in me, Tomoyo...?"-was all that Sakura could say while staring at her friend with a dumbfounded face

"...I didn't want to worry Sakura-chan like that. Don't worry, I really enjoy doing them for you, and my mother has more money than what she knows what to do with."-finished Tomoyo, patting Sakura on the head.

"Speaking of valuable things..".-Syaoran retrieved the two cards he had gained that night and placed them in the middle of the table-"I think it is time we question our mystery guest about those."

"They aren't Clow Cards, but they look kinda similar..."-commented Sakura, retrieving the two she had converted this night.

"You have enough energy to convert those two tonight as well, Sakura? I believe it would be the safer course of action."

"No, you keep them Syaoran. You gained those with your own effort, and I also gained two anyway. Just like we did when we started."-Sakura's innocent smile as she said this made Syaoran blush again.

Syaoran blushed as remembered he had been the one starting the card capturing rivarly between them... Honestly it had all been an attempt from him to motivate Sakura to capture the Clow Cards faster. Not a perfect plan of course. He had ended up with several of the cards under his belt because at the end of the day Sakura couldn't do it alone, damn Clow to hell for forcing her to go trough so many hard trials at such a young age. Luckily Yue's judgement allowed Syaoran to transfer them to Sakura simply by inflicting himself an auto-loss. Offering them directly to Sakura would've been way too humiliating. It all worked out in the end, he never wanted any of those cards for himself... Right?

Then suddenly, Syaoran stood up and glared at the three girls, projecting an aura of clear intimidation:

"S-Syaoran-kun? Anything's wrong?"-asked Sakura, with a terrified face. She hadn't felt this aura from him since the first time they' had met. The time when Syaoran just bluntly asked Sakura to give him her most precious thing.

Tomoyo retained her calm smile. Meiling grinned, as if she knew what was coming.

"There's clearly something pretty dangerous happenning, and every single of you girls is slacking up! Sakura, you need to stop using the cards half-heartedly! Meiling, you have to stop just rushing into action on your own! Tomoyo, you can't keep secrets like that! It seems like I have to discipline you all myself!"

Syaoran pulled his semi-flacid cock and pointed it at the girls.

"Open your mouths and lay still!"

Syaoran started pissing, relieving himself, and Sakura swallowed out of fear, Meiling drunk it with thirst, and Tomoyo just let it flow between her lips like it was a natural things for her to do. The three girls soon found themselves soaked by the golden shower upon them, while a significant amount rolled down their throats. Syaoran's urine had a strong, overhwelming smell. They all realized he had just marked them as his own. Whatever lingering thoughts they had of defying his orders was gone from their minds as he spoke again on his authorative tone:

"See, it wasn't so hard following an order, was it? Now, clean what I spilled on the floor with your dirty tongues."

The girls diligently obeyed and started licking the leftovers of Syaoran's piss that had fallen on the floor. When Syaoran saw the floor was clean, he summoned his sword and ordered Sakura:

"Give me your cards."

The red-haired girl obeyed without hesitation and presented her magic deck to Syaoran, holding it in the palms of her outstretched hands with her head laying low. She couldn't help wonder whatever would've happened if she had done so right from the start. Would've Syaoran captured all of the remaining cards right away and left to China leaving her behind, no time for either of them to understand their own feelings for each other? Or would've he taken the now powerless Sakura as his human pet, having already liked her from the start? Sakura realized the reason she hadn't delivered the cards to Syaoran right away was not because of fear of losing her powers, but of fear that would make Syaoran-kun lose interest on her...

Syaoran wondered whatever was going trough Sakura's mind as she absently looked at him while he searched trough her deck. He really needed to work on her discipline. At least his piss should make her and the other two girls more resistant to any attempts at mind control from others for a time. Finally he found the card he was looking for. Holding his sword high, he first sliced off the girl's clothes in a few clean strikes, leaving them three naked. He couldn't help notice that all three of them now had budding breasts, their red nipples erect as ripe cherries demanding to be devoured. Something that Syaoran had failed to notice so far with all the fancy costumes Tomoyo had made them wear recently. Altough the blue-haired girl made to sure to leave easy pussy and ass acess, the girl's chests were harder to laid bare. They would soon be young womans. He had to start properly disciplining them.

"CREATE! Bind those naughty girls in chains to each other!"-Syaoran commanded as he slammed his sword on the Sakura card.

A complex set of metal and leather links materialized on the naked girl's legs, angles, necks and wrists, forcing them to the ground. They were made so that they left their legs spread open, and Sakura's head near Tomoyo's pussy, Tomoyo's face between Meiling's legs, and the chinese girl's mouth just near Sakura's ass.

"Syaoran-kun, you're scaring me a bit..."-said Sakura, hints of fear in her eyes at being treated like that as her eyes started to become humid.

The boy didn't answer and simpy approached his now erect cock to the red-haired girl's mouth. She kept it close, tears starting to roll down her eyes as she started at him with begging eyes. So Syaoran rammed his cock in the nearby Tomoyo's anus. As he violently moved in and out from the binded flesh doll, his cock rubbed on the neary Sakura's face.

"Ah, please, be more gentle, Syaoran-kun..."

The blue haired-girl soon cried out in two consecutive orgasms from her ass before Syaoran filled her back hole with fresh cream, removing his still hard cock and moving to rape his cousin's back hole this time. Tomoyo proved more colaborative and licked his cock as he rammed it in and out from the tight flesh of his close family. Syaoran could see how Tomoyo's eyes were filled with tears and had just a blank star on their pupils, but she was collaborating to her partner's pleasure.

"Ow, you're being specially rough today, you're hurting me!"

When Syaoran filled Meiling's ass with more of his hot milk as she orgasmed for the second time, the boy moved again, seeing how his cousin's red eyes now also had tears and a blank stare much like Tomoyo's. Meiling had started licking Sakura's pussy on her own. Syaoran tore into his beloved's ass with his meat pole, grabbing her growing breasts as a hold as he had done with the others. Soft, yet firm. Even if a bit late blooming, if properly fed and kept healthy, those girls would surely grow into human cows in a few years. But one thing at a time.

"Ah, please stop, nooooo....."

Sakura's cries only made Syaoran thrust in and out harder, as his cousin licked his moving flesh shaft now covered in the anal blood of all three girls. Sakura's orgasm was particularly potent and milked the seed from Syaoran's dick right away. Standing up again he admired his work. Sakura's own green eyes were now filled with tears and reduced to a blank stare as well. Every girl sucking his oozing milk from the ass of the girl in front of her.

"I hope you understood your lesson. You follow rules. You help with each other."

"Thank you..."

"Yes, master..."

"I'm sorry..."

Syaoran considered for a moment if the girls they truly had learned their lessons. He decided a repetition wouldn't hurt to make sure it sticked. Grabbing Tomoyo's ass, he restarted the process, this time raping their vulnerable pussies, making sure to cum three times inside each of their wombs. When he finished the girls were completely silent besides the occasional sob. Syaoran approached his still going cock to Sakura's mouth once more, pressing its big, hard against her pink right cheek. Sakura obediently opened her mouth and swallowed his cock deeply, giving him the best blowjob the boy had ever received. Finally satisfied, he rewarded his beloved with a last load of cum down her throat and directly into her stomach, spilling some over her face. He had the two other girls take turns with their mouths to finish draining his half-rigid cock, feeding each of them still a sizeale dose of his cum before going limp. Standing up, he dismissed the Create's bindings, put the Sakura cards back on their mistress's hands, and picked up the dazed girls over his shoulders and carried them to the apartment's main bathroom, where he gently started washing them.

When they were finally clean and dressed up in new clothes, borrowed from Meiling's wardrobe, they all seemed to finally be recovering their cheerfulness, their eyes once more filled with energy and smiling at each other and at him:

"That felt surprisingly good and relaxing!"

"We gotta repeat it someday!"

"Next time with more toys!"

Syaoran blushed while he felt his cock start to harden again inside the fresh pair of pants he had just dressed.

"Well, we should go check that Reimu girl."-said Syaoran, standing up and walking away from the table, trying to hide his face of embarrassment.

"I'll bring Reimu the leftover tea and cookies."-stated Sakura, picking up the tray with said leftovers.

"Hey, I'm not finished yet!"-complained Kero, that had been just too busy eating while the others talked and fucked-"Besides that shrine maiden was trying to beat you senseless and almost killed the brat not a couple hours ago!"

"You mean like half the Clow Cards did as well?"-asked Meiling in a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes.

"I think she was just having a bad night. Besides she's our guest, we can't forget our manners."-Sakura's optimism was ever unwavering, starting to walk towards the guest room.

"Sakura-chan's so cute when she's being kind to her enemies!"-squealed Tomoyo, having restarted her camera recording.

"Mind if I take those along?"-asked Meiling, carefully picking up the pile of needles Syaoran had gathered from the combat area.

"Hmm, sure, just be careful, they're really sharp."

"Who do you think I-OUCH!"


	8. The Big (part I)

Syaoran opened the door to the guest room with his sword drawn out. He had checked the bindings and wards left on Reimu thrice before leaving her, but it didn't hurt to be too safe.

Reimu was staring at the TV with a peaceful smile on her face, and took several seconds to notice there were other people on the room.

"Oh, hello again. This moving pictures box of yours is really amusing!"-greeted them Reimu when they entered the room, before turning her head back to the TV. She didn't seem to mind one bit by still being binded.

"Hmm, really sorry for having you trapped like that, but it's just so that we can have a peaceful talk... You like tea and cookies?"-asked Sakura, presenting the tray with the leftovers while adjusting the pillows behind Reimu's head.

"Love them, but afraid it'll be a bit hard to eat with my hands like this."-shrugged of Reimu, looking at her arms tied together against her belly.

"I could give you the food directly into the mouth..."-innocently suggested Sakura.

Tomoyo suddenly hugged her beloved red-haired girl from behind, sliding her hands under the other girl's shirt, while softly whispering on her hear:

"Why did you never offer to feed me directly into the mouth, Sakura-chan?"

"Aahh..."-Sakura blushed-"I never had you tied up..."

"Oh, my bad. I guess I'll have to teach you how to properly tie me up one of these days, Sakura-chan..."

"W-why would I ever need to tie you up, Tomoyo-chan?"

"For when I behave like a bad girl, Sakura-chan."

"B-but you're my best friend, Tomoyo-chan..."

The blue haired girl sighed, and then took the cookies and tea platter from Sakura with one of her hands and with the other pulled Syaoran's cock from his pants and started stroking it, making the boy grown with her soft touch. Her fingers could not reach all the way around it, yet she held a good grip.

"Look, I'm jacking off your boyfriend in front of you and a stranger we just met tonight! Don't you feel anything towards me?"-asked Tomoyo as she licked the precum leaking out with the tip of her tongue while smiling.

A few moments passed with the only sound being Tomoyo's hand masturbating Syaoran, Meiling, Sakura and Sakura looking at them half in disbelief.

"Hmm, as expected Tomoyo-chan's really delicate and skilled..."-finally said Sakura as her eyes were now fixated on her best friend playing with her beloved's penis and her cheeks blushed heavily.

"Don't you mind it at all? Don't you feel jealously towards me? Anger? Desire?"-Tomoyo progressively intensified her stroking, feeling the meat pole start tremling on her hands. She knew Syaran was about to cum, just holding back trough sheer force of will.

Sakura's hands meanwhile had unconsciously moved inside her skirt and she was fingering her pussy and butthole.

"You're making Syaoran-kun feel good...I like seeing him feeling good... Although I would prefer if I was the one making him feel good..."

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM MASTER SYAORAN'S COCK ALREADY YOU BITCH!"-screamed Meiling as she leaped across the room towards Tomoyo, unable to just stand and look anymore.

The blue haired girl gracefully stepped to the side, pulling the boy by his cock so that he was the one receiving the flying tackle. The impact took him down while simultaneously making him cum. His spunk shot high in the air before starting to fall, and Tomoyo graciously positioned the platter below so the snacks and drink were covered with Syaoran's falling cum. She then picked up one of the biscuits with the new white topping and approached it to Reimu's half perplexed face while saying:

"Say 'ah', Reimu-chan, you'll want to eat them while they're hot..."

The shrine maiden thought for a moment that it all seemed somewhat filthy, but on the other hand, she was also feeling hungry, so she opened her mouth to receive the treat

"Tomoyo-chan, please stop!"-asked Sakura, kneeling at her side. The red-haired girl felt a sudden hunger when looking at the snakcks soaked on her boyfriend's man milk.

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan?"-asked the blue-haired girl with an innocent smile, pulling the cum-covered biscuit from Reimu's mouth.

"P-please let me have those."

"You mean those biscuits and tea mixed with Syaoran-kun's milk?"

"I-I just want to make sure they taste properly before they're served to our guest!"

Tomoyo smiled. Sakura was so cute when she tried to lie.

"Geez, you can be so gluttonous sometimes, Sakura-chan. Now open your pretty mouth..."

The red-haired girl opened her mouth while shyly looking at the ground between them. Tomoyo then crammed the cum-cobered candy on the other girl's mouth, and enjoyed the feel of Sakura's tongue licking every last bit from her fingers. Behind them, Meiling had pinned Syaoran to the ground with her legs and was cleaning his dick while forcing him to lick her pussy in a 69 position.

Tomoyo repeated the process with the rest of the snacks, until just the glass filled with a mix tea and cum remained. This one Tomoyo drank herself, but didn't swallow. Instead, she pulled Sakura's head towards her and kissed the red-haired girl, letting her drink the contents from Tomoyo's own mouth while their tongues mixed.

Meanwhile Syaoran finally managed to make his incestuous cousin orgasm from her licked pussy and push her to the side. The menacing aura from Reimu during the battle. seemed to be competely gone.

"Don't think you can make us drop our guard just by acting like that. We know you're just waiting an opportunity to attack us..."-warned him.

"Why would I want to attack you now? Like, you defeated me, I was expecting you to just leave me there at best or take me as a sacrifice for some unholy ritual at worst. Instead when I woke up I'm in a cozy warm room in a big soft bed, and you even have that talking box showing funny pictures all the time. I don't mind this penalty game for losing one bit. You even have glasses in your windows, people! And there's been not even one youkai trying to get inside! And this is some damn good tea and cookies. I can't even taste the mud on the water, and there's no bugs inside the filling! Can't remember the last time I was somewhere this luxurious! Ok, being tied up sucks a bit, but any excuse for not needing to do any work around here is a good excuse."

The card captor gang all sweatdropped simultaneously as Reimu kept drinking, eating and watching TV.

"Well, can you explain me what are those?"-asked Syaoran, flashing Fantasy Heaven and Super Duplex Barrier to Reimu.

"Don't feel like it."-replied the Shrine Maiden.

"Syaoran-kun, please rape Reimu-chan!"-suddenly asked Sakura.

"What?"-asked the surprised boy.

"I can feel Reimu-chan's feelings... She just wants to be loved. But she also likes it rough. Really rough. Please pound her the hardest you can."-Sakura lowered herself near Reimu and hugged the older girl's head against her still immature chest, before starting to slowly lick her face. She could feel the older girl's pain stored inside. She wanted to help ease it.

"Allow me to ready her pussy."-Tomoyo elegantly untied some of the knots on Reimu's legs, pulled some of the now loose ropes and tied them again so that the shrine maiden was left with her legs spread open and unable to close them. The blue-haired girl spread open Reimu's lower lips, finding her clit and started to massage it with her right hand fingers, making the tied up girl twitch., while her other arm held up her camera for some close footage.

"Yes, master Syaoran, punish the bitch with your big cock!"-encouraged Meiling, crawling behind her cousin from behind, grabbing his balls and cock with her hands and masturbating them. Syaoran groaned in pleasure and became bigger and harder from this handling and the sight of Sakura and Tomoyo teasing Reimu's body. As some precum started to ooze from his dick he finally shoved it inside Reimu's completely vulnerable pussy.

Meiling licked Syaoran's balls as she helped him start moving back and forth inside the shrine maiden. He left out another groan of pleasure, Reimu's older pussy still felt pretty tight. Tomoyo jumped in the bed and started sucking her nipples, fantasizing it was an older Sakura's breasts. Yet the shrine maiden gritted her teeth and didn't let out a single moan of pleasure.

"Why are you resisting, Reimu-chan? Doesn't it feel good?"-asked Sakura, still holding tightly the shrine maiden's head.

"Ah! Like such an half-assed boy could satisfy me!"

Sakura looked at her boyfriend and noticed he indeed seemed to be slacking off a bit. She then rememered he had gone trough a lot today. Not only fighting Reimu but also giving Sakura most of his leftover energy and still finding the forces to discipline her, Tomoyo and Meiling. It was only natural he couldn't give it his all now.

"Tomoyo-chan, do you trust me?"-asked Sakura, suddenly having an idea and letting go of Reimu's head.

"Forever and ever, Sakura-chan."-replied Tomoyo without hesitation, pausing to lick looking back at the red-haired girl.

"Then just let yourself go now..."-Sakura gently holded Tomoyo's face and kissed her, driving her tongue deep inside the blue-haired girl's mouth. Sakura had never tried to do what she was about to do, but somehow she knew how to do it. She hungrily sucked the other girl's mouth, feeling not only the warmth of her flesh but her inner energy. Tomoyo didn't have magic powers, but she still had some inner vitality. Sakura started draining it trough their connected lips. When they parted Tomoyo fell exhausted on her knees, only enough strength to keep using her camera, while Sakura was clearly reinvigorated.

"You too now, Meiling-chan..."-smiled Sakura, kneeling in front of the chinese girl, who suddenly seemed a bit scared. She had heard stories on how a magic user could drain the energy from a willing normal people trough intimate contact.

"I-I can give my energy directly to Master Syaoran-kun!"-Meiling stood up blushing, clinged to her cousin's neck and forced her tongue inside his mouth, wishing with all her power to transfer her inner strength to him.

Syaoran always had been a prideful boy that always prefered to rely on his own capacities. But between his surprise and tiredness, Syaoran found himself hungrily draining the energy passionately offered him by Meiling. As the chinese girl collapsed on the floor exhausted as well, a smile on her lips, Syaoran restarted pounding Reimu with renewed vigor.

"T-that's still not enough!"-resisted Reimu.

"Please let me help you, Syaoran-kun..."-Sakura hugged her boyfriend's waist from behind, lowering her hands until they grabbed the base of his thick cock that remained outside Reimu's resisting pussy. She glued his body to Syaoran's back and started moving rhytmically with him. The girl added the movement of her own strong hips to the boy's, pounding Reimu even harder. A moan of pleasure finally escaped the shrine maiden's lips, but she still resisted.

"Accept my energy, Syaoran-kun..."-Sakura slowly rised her arms, caressing the boy's torso, before reaching his face that she pulled to the side and down, so that the red-haired girl could get on the tip of her toes over his shoulder and kiss her boyfriend from below.

As their lips met, Sakura willed her stored magic energy, her own and the one converted from Tomoyo, to flow into the boy. Syaoran felt a rush pass trough his body, from head to toes. It only stopped when Sakura lost the strength on her legs and collapsed on the ground panting.

That scene normally would've made Syaoran stop whatever he was doing and go help her beloved, but now he had another task to accomplish and he felt full of energy for it. He increased the strength and speed pounding of Reimu's pussy even more, as he felt his own dick grow a bit bigger and harder inside her. The shrine maiden still tried to resist, but now the mix of pleasure and pain she was feeling was unbearable, and she started begging:

"Ahh... Please stop... You'll drive me crazy..."

Her pleas for mercy just made Syaoran pound her even harder.

"AHHH I'M CCCCUUUUMMIIINNNGGGG!!!"-Reimu orgasmed as her vagina walls clamped on Syaoran's dick, doing her best to suck the milk out of it.

But the boy stoically held back his own orgasm. He was far from finished. He keep pounding Reimu as she orgasmed twice, thrice, a fourth time, until her moans and cries were reduced to whimpering sobs. Syaoran didn't feel like this was enough humiliation for her. He pulled out his cock and finished his own orgasm by vigorously masturbating himself. Thick streams of white sperm shot from the tip of his dick, covering the tied up Reimu on his spunk.

"Ready to talk now?"-asked Syaoran with a grin.

"Ah... They're spellcards... You sure you never heard of them...? Your girl seems to have quite the collection..."-panted Reimu, not having any will to resist anymore.

"And what exactly are spellcards?"-asked Sakura this time, climbing over the exhausted shrine maiden and starting to lick his boyfriend's still warm milk from Reimu's sweating body.

"A system of magic developed by me to give normal humans a fighting chance against Youkai. In a first step you create cards that represent certain aspect of your personality or life experiences or beliefs. Elemental forces, items, abstract concepts or memories work too. Anything that could remotely be useful in combat. Then you channel your inner energy into them to unleash beautiful and powerful attacks. They have some degree of sentience to make them easier to use. They'll grow and evolve with the user's own growth and evolution. Not that it seems to have done a lot of good for the original objective. Like, there's countless youkai running rampart with spellcards nowadays, but just two or three other humans besides me that can stand up to youkai stronger than small fry in a spellcard battle. Sakura there would be a new addition to the list. Maybe Syaoran too, now that you have actual spellcards instead of just cheap chinese papers (even if those are some pretty good seals you put on me)."

"Hoooee..."-let out Sakura, her eyes starting to spin in confusion.

Reimu's answer was raising many more questions, so Syaoran continued the interrogation:

"You say you designed the spellcard system yourself? You never really heard of Clow?"

This time Reimu's face changed to a serious expression, and she seemed to focus as if searching her mind for something.

"Yeah... Now that you mention it, I can't claim to have all the credit for creating the spellcard system (not that you'll ever hear me admit it outside this room). I was inspired by some old scripts I found during one of my extermination missions. About combining Eastern and Western magic into special, sentient cards that would deeply bound with the wielder. The author of the scripts was 'Clow Reed'. It was his work that I used as the basis of my own. Since I believed this Clow would've been dead and gone long ago, I decided to take all the credit for myself.-finished Reimu with a look of pride on her face."

"You say there's many others besides you with spellcards... So why haven't we heard anything about them? We searched far and wide for the Clow Cards, but never really found much other signs of magic."-asked Sakura, now with a serious look on her face.

Reimu stared back at her, changing her expression to an annoyed one:

"Oi, I've already told you more than I should. How about I AAAAASSSSSS!!!"

"Are you refusing to answer the mistress, bitch?"-asked Meiling from behind Sakura.

Sakura turned around and saw that the chinese girl seemed to have recovered and had now shoved her right fist inside Reimu's ass.

"Are you just going to stare or lend me an hand, Mistress Sakura? Kinda tired to properly punish her, but if you help me, we can still give her a good lesson. It's about time I started instructing you on some of the Li Clan's advanced techniques anyway, and this bitch will make a good flesh dummy."-said Meiling, starting to slowly move her fist in and out from Reimu's ass.

"Hmm, please teach me, Meiling chan..."-replied a blushing Sakura as she lowered herself next to the chinese girl and observed how she drove her still childish-looking arm deeper inside Reimu's flesh, stretching her anus.

"Right, open the palm of your hand, hold your fingers together, start by trying to shove it here..."

Meiling started explaining and demonstrating to Sakura how to properly perform a double fisting on another girl. Sakura couldn't help but blush all the way as her hand penetrated Reimu's guts while rubbing Meiling's own arm. She had never noticed her skin was so soft. It both made her feel extremely dirty and excited. She wondered if Syaoran also knew how to fist girls. If he would fist her ass if she asked nicely enough.

"You have to shove your hand in harder, Sakura-chan..."-the red haired girl was startled as she felt her boyfriend hug her from behind, kissing her neck. Reacting instinctively, she pushed her arm all the way to her elbow inside Reimu's ass. The shrine maiden's eyes rolled up as she started drooling uncontrollably.

"Alright, this should be enough for now, if we break her too much, she won't be able to answer anything else."-grinned Meiling, pulling her arm out from the inside of a crying Reimu who had just been forced to orgasm from her ass.

"Now, Reimu-chan, please tell us where you're from."-asked Sakura with a decided voice, standing up and positioning herself on all fours over the tied-up Reimu.

"Damn..."-started to say Reimu, recovering some of her composure-"You're really from the outside world, aren't you? This sucks. Guess somebody pulled a big prank on me. But since you're magic users yourselves, I guess I may as well reveal it to you."

"I come from an hidden land called Gensokyo. It's not very clear when or why it was founded, whatever scriptures are left aout that are murky at best.

Long story short, there was this infernal youkai-infested wasteland in Japan that terrorized its surroundings. Heroic humans flocked in to exorcise and exterminate the youkai, even if many of them died on the attempts.

But the rest of the world was changing. Increasingly scientific and skeptical. Magic was fading from the world, being sealed and forgotten, and with it the youkai and heroic humans were disappearing as well. My clan... Made a pact with the Youkai to seal Gensokyo from the rest of the world. Isolated and hid us from the rest of the world. The Great Hakurei border they called it. Since then it kinda became a refuge for other youkai and magicians from the rest of the world that flocked to us. We created our little paradise where whatever magic was left on the world could survive... But it seems like there's still some pretty strong magic out there after all. Funny that. The border isn't perfect however. Sometimes cracks appear and somebody gets in or out."

"Syaoran-kun, Meiling-chan, you know something about that?"-asked Sakura, her face filled with curious fascination about this whole hidden fantasy world tale.

"Hmm, I think I remember some of Clow records telling a history about a magic sealed area in Japan, but the part where it was dominated by female youkai that liked to all disguise themselves as humanoid girls and ladies made me think he was just making stuff up."-replied Meiling, climbing over Reimu for licking her master's sperm from the shrine maiden's panting body.

"There's some similar records on the Li family."-added Syaoran-"However since there was no clear evidence of its existence, it was never investigated further."

"But my, you seemed like you can take an hard cock pounding inside your naughty pussy quite well, Reimu-chan. Do you hang out with a lot of boys in that Gensokyo of yours?"-asked Tomoyo with a provocative tone, still recording everything.

"Well, a woman's clit is basically a very tiny dick. Girls in Gensokyo just use a basic enlargement charm when they want to fuck another girl's holes. And there's a lot of girls wanting to fuck others in Gensokyo, particularly youkai ones."

"Hooeee?"-Sakura's eyes spinned in confusion. She knew what a girl's clit was due to Tomoyo having repeatedly exposed her own to the red-haired girl, making her touch and lick it, before teaching Sakura how to find and touch her own clit. but she couldn't imagine it growing up to become a dick.

"Enlargement charm? Maybe you could use the Big card!"-remembered Meiling-"Maybe you can use it just to enlarge just some parts of our body!"

"Hooeee..."-the card mistress still didn't seem very sure of it.

"Please try it, Sakura-chan!"-begged Tomoyo, staring at Sakura with needy eyes.

"Syaoran-kun...?"-the card mistress turned to her boyfriend for guidance.

On one side, Syaoran didn't feel much confidence on Sakura gaining a cock of her own. On the other, if it worked, it would allow for all kind of new possibilities later on...

"Do it, Sakura-chan. You could use the magic training"

Sakura summoned her star wand and drew the card:

"Ok, if Syaoran-kun supports me I'll do it! BIG! RELEASE!"

The giant woman manifested inside the room, her head almost hitting the ceiling. She stared at her mistress with a naughty look on her eyes, as if wanting her to spell out her current desire:

"D-don't look at me like that..."-Sakura blushed-"...You want me to directly ask for it, don't you?"

The big nodded silently, licking her lips seductively. Her mistress was looking so cute. Meiling sneaked in from behind and pulled down Sakura's panties and exposing her pussy lips:

"Go ahead, mistress, order her to grow you a cock!"

"Please"-started Sakura, spreading open her pussy lips and pointing to her childish clitoris-"Make this bit of me bigger only... Not too much, though..."

The Big bowed down before her mistress and reached with her hand towards her mistress's vulnerable clitoris, starting to softly rub it. Sakura moaned with pleasure, and everybody could see as her tiny clit started becoming thicker and longer, until Sakura had a girly cock between her legs. No ugly bulging veins, just soft pink skin all around, and a bulbous head at the tip. Almost as long as Syaoran's, but considerably thinner. Still, compared to the cock of the average man, it was quite an impressive fuck tool, looking even bigger in the slender body of the 12 year old girl.

"Ah...I have a dick... Feels so good..."-Sakura's enlarged clit had became much more sensitive, and simply having it exposed to the air was filling her with pleasure. Instinctively, she reached down with her hands to feel and touch it. It felt even better. Remembering what she had seen her boyfriend do several times, she started jacking herself off, both her hands not enough to fully cover its length.

"Ah, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"-and in a matter of seconds Sakura's clit dick started spraying white milk in front of her. Tomoyo, who had approached in to record everything in detail, found herself covered in Sakura's cum.

"I-I cummed milk? How could I cum milk?"-Sakura was confused. She could've swore that she had leared somewhere that semen was produced in a boy's balls, and she had none.

"Ah, I'm finally eating Sakura-chan's cum... I'm so happy I could die..."-Tomoyo hungrily licked herself.

Meiling felt a familiar smell and knelt near Tomoyo, licking her spunk-covered face.

"Hmm, that's strange. It smells just like Syaoran-kun's cum. It tastes just like Syaoran-kun's cum!"-Altough she never talked about it, Meiling's training at a younger age had included sucking off the elders of the Li family (both male and female), although she had freed herself from that duty ever since she got herself engaged with Syaoran. She had learned that each male cock produced different quality milk, just like each girl's pussy tasted different.

"Semen is one of the few substances that can't be created by magic."-started explaining Syaoran-"But if it's either a magic girl taking it, or a magic boy producing it, the one receiving it can store the excess inside their body, and will let it come out when their body feels like they need it. That's where the stories of witches seducing many men come from... I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, Sakura-chan."

"Does this means that I can impregnate other girls with Syaoran-kun's seed?"

"Yes..."

"I'm so glad..."-Some tears started falling from Sakura's eyes, but they were of happiness-"You've fucked me so much and I still didn't get pregnant, I was starting to be afraid I couldn't help you get a child...."

"Oh, you didn't tell her yet, Master Syaoran?"-asked Meiling with a sudden mischievous smile on her face.

"Hmm, Sakura, the truth is that the only reason you still didn't get pregnant is because I've been periodically placing a an anti-conception charm on you ever since we met. First because I couldn't bear the thought you may get pregnant from somebody else than me before I got you. And after we fucked, because getting pregnant would interfere with your duties as the card mistress."

"Hooeee...?"

"Secret magic developed from the Li Clan women! Puts the ovaries in stasis, so you never ovulate. It's awesome not only because it removes the worry from getting pregnant, it also means you don't have to bother with period! And no secondary effects like pharmacy pills either! Have fun while young and get pregnant later!"-added Meiling, hugging and kissing Sakura's tummy.

"But, I would be willing to bear Syaoran-kun's child right now..."-pouted Sakura.

"Don't be silly."-smiled Syaoran-"Your body is still growing and the cards will remain unstable while you can't control your hormones. There'll be plenty of time for us to make babies when your body has matured."

"Syaoran-kun... I love you so much..."-Sakura felt a big weight lifted from her heart. She had evaded so far talking about pregnancy matters with her boyfriend, but it was clear now he was willing to take full responsibility on everything.

"Ah... Sakura's naughty cock... I want it inside me..."-Tomoyo had been staring at Sakura's dick clit all this time. She felt her body hotter and hotter and thus had stripped of every single piece of her clothing, yet the heat wouldn't go away. And now she was drooling from her mouth as in a trance.

"Tomoyo-chan? Are you alright?"-asked Sakura, suddenly worried.

"I think the pervert voyeur wants the mistress to rape her with that new cock!"-suggested Meiling.

Sakura turned towards her best friend. Tomoyo knelt in front of her, looking more vulnerable than ever. Sakura's dick-clit twitched. It demanded attention. Sakura slowly stepped towards Tomoyo, who remained immobile. Her head was right at the height of Sakura's dick-clit, Tomoyo's eyes fixated on the pink pole of meat her tongue hanging out from her mouth.

"Lick it, Tomoyo-chan."-ordered Sakura with a mischievous smile. Her dick-clit seemed to have put her in control of her relationship with the blue-haired girl.

Tomoyo obeyed, and started slowly licking Sakura's dick-clit. The red-haired girl moaned from the sudden rush of pleasure. Instinctively, she grabbed Tomoyo's head and shoved it down over her dick-clit, enjoying the full warmth and softness of her the interior of the mouth of her best friend. Sakura soon cummed, releasing more of her stored sperm, this time filling Tomoyo's childish mouth with it. She pulled her cock out and held her frien'd chin up, so that she could look at her face. Tomoyo had her eyes closed, clearly trying to savor every last drop. Sakura smiled triumphantly. She felt like she had absolute control over her best friend now.

Then suddenly Tomoyo stood up and deep kissed Sakura, sharing the cum she had just received with her. The red haired girl found herself pushed to the ground, her legs still weak from her recent orgasm.

"Sakura-chan is so great! As this has finally happened, why not make this moment even more memorable?"-asked Tomoyo as their lips parted. She grabbed Sakura's limp cock and jerked it some more before restarting to suck it.

"If you do that, it will get hard again..."-meekly complained Sakura as her whole body surged with new pleasure.

"Hehe, it looks so naughty when I'm sucking it."-smiled Tomoyo as she pulled her mouth away from a moment, strings of saliva connecting the cock's tip to her lips. She then resumed sucking it.

"Coming... It's coming out again!"-Sakura orgasmed in her best friend's mouth once more, then fell panting on the floor.

"Thank you for the thick cum, Sakura-chan. You're making a really cute face. Do you want to rest a bit?"

Sakura's breathing was heavy and her dick was completely limp, but still she grabbed it and started stroking herself once more:

"I don't know what I should do! I can't stop doing this! It feels sooo good!"

Sakura's dick-clit was fully erect once more.

"I think I'm gonna cum again! Sakura is getting addicted to this!"

Tomoyo's face was now one of blissful lust as she observed Sakura's mind slowly breaking down from her new dick.

"You are stroking yourself so roughly. Can't you hold back at all? Isn't it embarassing? I think I know what to do with that long thing of yours..."

Tomoyo lifted Sakura's legs and forced her to bend over herself, just like many times they did in gymnastic. Except this time the red-haired girl had a dick. Staring at her own cock so closely, unconsciously, Sakura made it grow a bit more, and it reached her lips.

"Just as I thought! Sakura-chan can really give herself a blowjob!"

Tomoyo forced Sakura to bend more, making her swallow some extra length from her own cock, while spreading open her pussy lips below and started licking her vagina.

"Awww, you're so cute, Sakura-chan! Suck your dick harder! There, all the way down your throat! Yeah, more! Like a naughty vacuum!"

Almost as if possessed, Tomoyo forced more and more of Sakura's cock inside her own throat while starting to finger her asshole and pussy:

"I'll plug those holes for you, Sakura-chan! You must be happy having your dick, pussy and ass being played with, right? Can't hold it anymore? Don't be afraid, cum right into your mouth and swallow it!"

Sakura's eyes rolled back and she reached three almost simultaneous orgasms, filling her own mouth with cream. As her body convulsed from the pleasure, she finally broke from Tomoyo's grasp and her now free cock sprayed her own face and chest with more overflowing cum.

"Heh, Heh...Sucking your own penis and drinking your own cum... Sakura-chan is the sickest girl in the world! Tomoyo is so happy she's going crazy!"-The blue-haired girl's pupils were completely wide as she drooled herself uncontrolably.

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's limp penis and started stroking it again, feeling it become hard and erect once more.

Even after cumming, it recovers within seconds! Such stamina! Looks like it still wants more! What a perverted thing!

"It feels great, Tomoyo-chan! MORE! Stroke it more!"

"Seems like the perverted Sakura-chan can't hold it anymore! Let's use my pussy..."

Tomoyo stood up and started lowering herself over Sakura's dick. The card mistress's slipping mind made it grow even more. It was now longer and wider than even Syaoran's, although still of a smooth pink.

"Ahhh...So...So thick! Sakura-chan's dick! It's like a dream, to have Sakura-chan enter me like this..."

"Ahh...The tip went inside...I'm melting! Tomoyo-chan's pussy is so warm and wet! It's so goooodd!"

Bit by bit, Sakura's dick forced it way inside Tomoyo's pussy.

"Whoa! Sakura-chan's cock is going deep inside me!"

Tomoyo hadn't even fitted half the total length inside her, but already felt completely full, feeling like Sakura's cock had reached all the way to her stomach.

"Tomoyo-chan! So good!"-Sakura lost control and grabbed her best friend's legs, forcing her down, inserting the rest of her cock inside the blue-haired girl's pussy.

"SA-SAKURA-CHAN IS BREAKING ME! I'M BREAKING!"-tears of pain and pleasure started to roll down from Tomoyo's eyes, before her words turned to meaningless gibberish as her mind went blank from her building up orgasm.

"Cumming! Cumming, cumming, CUMMING!"-Sakura was drooling heavily as she violated her best friend's pussy. Meiling and Syaoran hugged each other as they saw how the card mistress's cock produced a large bulge in Tomoyo's soft belly from inside.

"Heee-heee! Tomoyo-chan, don't squeeze me so much!"-drooled Sakura as she turned and pushed the blue haired girl back so that she could keep pounding her against the ground.

"SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT! SAKURA-CHAN! I WANT YOU TO FILL ME WITH YOUR THICK PROTEIN! RAPE TOMOYO AND COVER HER WITH YOUR CUM! I LOVE YOU!"-screamed the blue haired girl

Sakura creampied Tomoyo, completely filling her vagina and uterus, before pulling out and letting some last but volumous shoots of cum cover her best friend in more semen. Her cock however was screaming for more. She tried to stroke it, but it wasn't enough anymore. In front of her, Tomoyo just had enough strength left to roll over on the floor, exposing her white ass.

"Look, look, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura just came, but her dick is still hard! I still can go on! I want it to come out! Tomoyo-chan, please be a good friend and let me put it in again!"

And without waiting for an answer she forced the tip of her massive girly cock inside the blue-haired girl's ass.

"Ahhh~AHHH! This is great! It went in! My anus feels like it's breaking! Rape me! Rape more Sakura-chan!"

At first Tomoyo's back hole seemed to resist any more of the intrusion from Sakura's engorged dick-clit, but then the card mistress simply pushed harder with her strong hips. The blue-haired girl's guts were teared apart and Sakura's dick pushed deeper inside her.

"Tomoyo-chan's thight ass had widened up! Even my thick thing fits in now! Ahhh, don't tighten it so much! I'm only half in now! I'll cum before I can put it all in! AHHN! I thought it was impossible! This is great!"

"Stick it deep inside! Put all of it inside Tomoyo! Please!"

Finding herself filled with energy from an unknown source, Sakura grabbed her best friend's asscheecks and lifted her whole body, so that the card mistress could use the blue-haired girl's own weight to penetrate her deeper.

"It went in! All of my dick went in! Sakura is inside Tomoyo-chan's anus!"

"AH~GAGAGAGAH!"-was all that the sound that Tomoyo could make as she hugged her own legs to close them in order to squeeze the meat pole inside her even more.

"Your pussy was great, but your anus feels good too. Sakura is so happy that Tomoyo-chan feels so good inside! How about you, Tomoyo-chan? How does Sakura's penis feel inside your anus? You're wrapping me around so tightly, nothing can come out!"

"Ah...Ah... Please! Sa...Sakura-chan!"

The card mistress pushed Tomoyo back into the ground, face down, forcing her legs open so that she could resume pounding in and out of her ass while digging her finder in her soft ass flesh:

"Aghh! It's so good! Tomoyo-chan's anus is grinding me!"

"Gyaahh!! I'm dying, dying! So good..."

"I-I'm almost cumming! This time it's the anus! I'm cumming into your ass!"

"Do it, do it! Shoot it deep into my ass! Fill me up, Sakura-chan!"

Both girls screamed out of their lungs as they orgasmed simulaneously. Tomoyo fainted where she stood while Sakura's clit finally returned to normal, the magic on it finally spent.

"Thank you for being such a good friend, Tomoyo-chan..."-let out the card mistress.

"See, master Syaoran?"-asked Meiling, having meanwhile removed her own clothes and been cuddling with her cousin as he stared at the two other girls going wild. She had been slowly stroking and sucking Syaoran, making sure to pleasure him without actually making him cum, and now was slowly sliding her pussy down his twitching cock, using her training to increase and extend the pleasure of them both.-"That's why you need to discipline mistress Sakura and the pervert voyeur even harder! They use a bit of more exotic magic between themselves and becomes a vicious monster like that! Not like me! I know how to maintain my self-control!"

Then Meiling sensed a pair of large hands grope her childish breasts from behind. Turning behind, she saw that The Big was still manifested. She deep kissed Meiling, her large tongue reaching all the way to the back of the young girl's throat, almost suffocating her, before lowering her head all the way to the base of Syaoran's dick inserted in his cousin's pussy. The Big started kissing and licking the exposed shaft, and the boy groaned as he felt his cock start to grow bigger beyond their normal limits.

"No...Please... Not now..."-begged Meiling realizing what was happening, but it was too late. Syaoran's cock enlarged inside her, and she saw a massive bulge appear on the region where her vagina was supposed to be, and it kept getting bigger. Her mind start going numb from mixed waves of pleasure and pain from her insides being strethed to their limit and beyond by Syaoran's growing cock inside her, now even bigger than Sakura's dick-clit at its maximum size that night The chinese girl found herself convulsing uncontrollably as she was assaulted by multiple orgasms from slowly becoming a tighter and tighter fitting scabbard for Syaoran's slowly but steadily growing flesh sword. Grunting, Syaoran managed to push her cousin out of his cock, before he too started going mad from increasing pleasure he was feeling. The Big swiftly grabbed his exposed and engorged cock and hungrily engulfed it inside her large mouth, taking all the oversized length inside her. Seeing The Big's gentle eyes as she sucked his whole length with suprising talent, Syaoran couldn't help but cum and fill the card's stomach with a large dose of cum, that she fully swallowed thanks to her equally large stomach and throat. The Big then laid on the ground and lifted her dress, exposing a gaping pussy and asshole, both large holes twitching open and shut. Her eyes were now begging even as if she didn't say a word.

"Geez, I sometimes wonde"r if this kind of behavior is some leftover from Clow' legacy or Sakura's inner naughtyness spilling over to you... I guess I should start by discipling you."

Guiding his bulging oversized cock with one hand, Syaoran approached the fallen card, holded up her massive right leg for support, and penetrated her large ass in one thrust. The Big's face changed one of deep pleasure, even as she didn't let out a single sound.

"Are all kids in this world as sex-crazy as you?"-asked an incredulous Reimu after silently observing all the action that had been going in the room.

"Nah, we kinda have a quite special relationship. Anyway, what do you intend to do now that you got your ass kicked?"-said an exhausted Meiling still on the floor to Reimu.

"Dunno."-replied Reimu back to her emotionless tone-"Original plan was to drag Sakura back to Gensokyo, kicking and screaming if needed. But since you defeated me, and I don't feel like returning home empty-handed, I may as well go sightseeing around a bit."

"Will you try to don't raise any more ruckus?"- Syaoran grunted as he cummed inside The Big's ass, and her mouth opened on a soundless orgasm.

"Can't make any promises on that. This is a strange world you have here, don't really know your customs and laws. Who would've thought that throwing needles at people is a crime around here? It wasn't like I was aiming at their vitals or anything!"

_What are we going to do with this Shrine Maiden? _Syaoran thought about the matter as he pushed The Big's large head over his still growing cock to force her to lick clean the pink blood and fresh cum mess left all over his cock after it emerged from her ass. Returning her to this Gensokyo place felt like the correct thing to do, but they had no idea where it was in Japan, and Reimu certainly wouldn't tell them.__

__Sakura recovered some of her consciousness and heavily blushed. She had just raped all of her best friend's holes! At least Tomoyo didn't seem very mad about it. But Syaoran probably would be. She wondered how to make up for it. Then Sakura saw her boyfriend was fucking the card she had lost control of. She seductively crawled on all fours until she reached the silently moaning face of the Big, and deep kissed her, or at least the card mistress tried her best to use her childish tongue to pleasure the mouth of her card. She then pulled The Big's dress down from her chest, revealing a pair of wide but flat tits, as expected from her tall but slender build. However she had a pair of large nipples for Sakura to goggle up with her mouth and pinch with her relatively tiny fingers. They almost fell like small cocks. Syaoran intensified his dick's pounding upon the sight of his girlfriend sucking on the tits of the much larger woman. The Big's body convulsed on what seemed like another orgasm._ _

__"I know! We're on vacation, so we can show Reimu around Tomoeda, and this way make sure she doesn't get into trouble!"-suddenly exclaimed Sakura._ _

__"Don't expect me to pay any money for a guided tour. I have none."-commented Reimu._ _

__"Oh, don't worry, we'll do it for fun! Won't we, Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan?"-Sakura had her 'let's all get along' smiling face now._ _

__"Ah, fine, escorting the demonic shrine maiden it is..."-conceded Syaoran, creampying The Big's vagina, which seemed to finally satisfy her as she returned to card form after the boy finished filling the large woman up with more of his cum. With some relief, Syaoran saw his cock return to a more normal size, that allowed Sakura to grab it and start cleaning it up with her mouth, shoving it deep inside her own throat. The boy seemed to aprove her actions as he gently petted the hair on her head. That was all the cock Sakura would ever need. She made a mental note to be more careful when playing around with her cards on the future._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past Author's note: Well, I hope this chapter meets the same quota of crazy sex of the earlier ones. I may've been focusing a bit too much on story development here recently. As usual rate and review are always welcome!
> 
> And yes, as the chapter title suggest, expect more action from The Big to come sometime in the future.
> 
> Present Author's note: Still need to use The Big more... Giant rampaging Sakura... Against giant Suika...


	9. Tarot

"Mistress Sakura, please leave some for me! You already had plenty of master's cock, don't be so greedy!"-begged Meiling as she reached to grab her cousin's hardening dick while the red-haired girl was rubbing her face against it while slowly kissing it. She still couldn't help but feel jealous whenever Sakura was hoggling it all for herself.

"Ah, Syaoran-kun, your stupid cock just keeps wanting to do naughty stuff..."-followed Tomoyo, starting to nibble and lick Syaoran's skin at the top of his dick, exposing the red tip underneath it. Each day she found herself becoming a little more addicted to it.

"Geez, Meiling-chan, Tomoyo-chan, don't push, you know well that Syaoran-kun has more than enough dick for all of us..."-Sakura smiled as she saw her two friends crave his boyfriend's manhood this much even after all the action they've had that night. That other girls desired Syaoran's body only made Sakura herself desire him even more.

"If you keep doing that..."-Syaoran didn't have much words for the treatment he was receiving. Three childish mouths and six hands working on his penis soon made the boy release a new load, and the girls gathering at his crotch found their faces and hair soaked with fresh semen.

"Awww, such a waste, Master Syaoran. If you're about to cum, you should just shove it inside one of our holes to fill it..."-complained Meiling, trying to scoop as much of the warm semen over her body with her fingers and gluttonously eating it. She considered a sin to let a single drop of her cousin's seed fall to don't enter a girl's body.

"I think Syaoran-kun just couldn't decide on time which our holes to use, with such three pretty girls to choose from."- Sakura's smile widened as she rubbed the thick strands of semen that had landed on her body, spreading it around herself as if it was body oil. She so much enjoyed its texture against her skin, to feel completely covered on Syaoran's love.

"Sakura-chan's so pretty when she's soaked in sperm from head to toes..."-Tomoyo moved to lick the red-haired girl. Sakura-chan's naked flesh and Syaoran's semen. She couldn't have enough of that combination of tastes.

Reimu felt somewhat uncomfortable as she saw the three seemingly insatiable girls giggling to each other before returning to compete between themselves to see which one could touch and tease more an exhausted Syaoran's cock. Although now flacid and reduced, almost cute, it was quickly growing up and becoming harder again under the combined love of the three girls. Reimu's pussy and ass were satisfied, but her throat suddenly felt dry and thirsty. She gulped down, before speaking:

"Hey, what's so good about sucking a boy's cock?"-asked Reimu, not noticing how her own mouth was starting to salivate.

"My, don't tell me you never tried doing it, Reimu-chan?"-teased Tomoyo, turning her cum-covered face back momentarily to stick her tongue out at the shrine maiden before returning to licking the cock in front of her, making sure her exploring soft tongue rubbed Sakura's own now and then.

"Guh, it just seems so filthy to put such a thing in your mouth..."-replied Reimu, licking her lips.

"Would you like to try it, Reimu-chan?"-asked Sakura in a casual tone, keeping her eyes on Syaoran's cock.

"It's not like I want it or..."-Reimu's words were interrupted by Meiling pulling the tied up shrine maiden from the room's bed and dragging her trough the floor until her face was at a tongue's reach from Syaoran's bulging dick.

"When Mistress Sakura offers you the chance to suck Master Syaoran's cock, you accept, bitch!"-shouted Meiling at Reimu. She was fed up with the shrine maiden's stuborn resistance to her Master. Meiling would make sure she was fully broken into submission, another loyal wife for the future head of the Li family. Now.

"Here, Reimu-chan, try licking it a bit first..."-demonstrated Tomoyo with her own tongue while smiling wickedly in front of the shrine maiden's face. She understood Meiling's intention and decided to play along. She felt like this Reimu would make a nice flesh slave after being properly taught.

From her new position, Reimu could feel an overwhelming comined smell of piss and semen coming from Syaoran's dick. It made her feel a bit dizzy being so close to it. She found herself wanting to taste it directly more than anything else. Following Tomoyo's demonstration, Reimu opened her mouth and extended her tongue, starting to lick first the skin at the middle, then the tip, getting her first direct taste of the precum oozing out. She didn't dislike the strong taste. Reimu found herself actually greatly enjoying it as she started to lick more energetically before her lips joined the action and she started hungrily sucking the top of the flesh rod standing in front of her. She found herself enjoying the sensation of her lips forced apart by the thick shaft, the hard tip touching the interior of her mouth.

"Suck it better, bitch maiden!"-Meiling decided Reimu wasn't doing it with nearly enough vigor and placed her right feet on Reimu's back. She then stepped down with it, forcing the Shrine Maiden to suddenly swallow most of Syaoran's cock. She felt the hard dick suddenly slam against the back of her throat, feeling as if suffocating. Unable to go back up due to the strong leg pushing her down, Reimu instinctively tried to close her teeth over the thick thing rammed down her mouth. To her surprise, Syaoran released a short grunt instead of the cry of pain she was expecting, and Reimu then felt the though meat inside her mouth start to grow, forcing her teeth further apart...

"Master Syaoran has trained his whole body for combat, including his dick! Bite all you want, bitch, you'll just make him harder and bigger!"-boasted Meiling, fondly rememering the few times she had dared to use her teeth on her cousin's penis, and how each time he rewarded such behavior by violently raping her mouth with said penis to the point Meiling thought he would've broken all of her teeth with his cock.

"Hey, Meiling-chan, why didn't you ever told me that?"-asked Sakura in an annoyed tone. She always took extra care to don't use her teeth on her true love's dick, and now she was learning that could actually pleasure him more?

"Oh well, it does make Master Syaoran get a bit violent...-started to explain Meiling.

Ignoring their talk, feeling only an overwhelming mix of pain and pleasure on his shaft, Syaoran instinctively grabbed the hair on Reimu's head and started to brutally push it down and up over his dick several times. Syaoran made sure that the bitch maiden's body learned that trying to bite him down there only made him more beastly. As he started to fill her throat with load after load of thick cream. Syaoran could feel the shrine maiden squirm as she started to run out of air. Cum started to ooze not only from her stretched lips but also her nostrils as her stomach was filled and there was nowhere else for seemingly endless semen torrent to go.

"...And I don't think Mistress Sakura would enjoy being treated like that."-finished Meiling with a grin on her face. She herself enjoyed some rough pain mixed in with her sex, but her Mistress Sakura was a more delicate flower. That made her feel a bit superior.

Sakura however licked her lips in anticipation. If her beloved Syaoran enjoyed that kind of play, then she wouldn't lose to any other girl and learn how to do it, even if it meant having her jaw crushed. But not today. They had to first make sure Reimu was properly tamed as a new pet for her boyfriend.

Only when his cock was spent after shooting multiple loads again did Syaoran pull Reimu's head up to let her breath, still holding her hair. The shrine maiden felt more violated than she had ever been. Her lower jaw was slacking down after getting her mouth raped, allowing everybody else to see the white semen now stored inside her mouth. She couldn't swallow anymore, but she couldn't bring herself to spitting it either. She wasn't very sure if that was because she was getting addicted to the taste or if she feared further punishment for wasting any of Syaoran's seed already inside her.

Sakura smiled as she looked at Reimu's blank eyes. She could feel it, she had been properly forced into submission. She decided to test it. The card mistress gently grabbed Reimu's face and deep kissed her, using her tongue the scoop up some of the semen in the older girl's mouth. The shrine maiden didn't offer any resistance, letting herself be used. When they pulled apart, Meiling repeated the process, before Tomoyo stole the longest and deepest kiss from the shrine maiden, sucking the last leftovers from Syaoran's semen from inside Reimu's mouth that hadn't rolled down her throat yet. Each younger girl enjoying the touch and taste of the lips and tongues of the shrine maiden mixed with the boy's seed. Reimu was left speechless, struggling to recover her breath, a look of complete submission on her eyes.

"You look much cuter when you're not angry Reimu-chan!"-praised Sakura without any hint of malice. Clearly what Reimu lacked to become a potential good wife was simply some gentle guidance.

"Ah... Just do whatever you want with me..."-was all that Reimu could let out, her whole body feeling strangely warm

"Tomoyo-chan, can you please release Reimu-chan? I really feel like she won't try to do any more bad stuff to us."-requested Sakura, now licking Syaoran's balls, wondering if there was any more milk stored inside them for that night.

With the request from Sakura, Tomoyo bent down and skilfully undid the biddings on Reimu. Reimu's now free hands moved down her crotch and started massaging her sore, semen soaked pussy.

"If you would like to to refresh yourself, the main bathroom's clear now. I can mend your robes while you wash yourself."-said Tomoyo, believing the Shrine Maiden had learned enough for the night and thus earned herself this little reward.

"...A hot bath would feel good... How long will you take to heat up the water?"-asked Reimu with a grateful smile.

As the shrine maiden was bathing, Meiling said she would keep watch over the bathroom while Syaoran excused himself to perform some last magic rituals for the night.

"So, Syaoran-kun, if I had given had taken my cards from the start, he would've impregnated me right away?"-wondered Sakura, resting her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"Who knows? I guess we'll never find out. But I'm sure you'll have plenty of beautiful babies in a few years."-was Tomoyo's calm reply as she pulled her portable sewing tools.

"That's quite nice of you to say..."

"I just can't wait to record the cute Sakura-chan along her cute babies!"-squealed Tomoyo with her eyes sparkling, already lost on her delusions.

"Hooeee... Wait, maybe I could use the cards as a tarot to discover the answer!"

Without delay, Sakura started spreading the cards on the floor as she had done long ago. As she started flipping them, she felt herself enter a trance and her vision blurred...

_________________________________________________

Sakura was 10 years old, watching a 10 year old Syaoran demand the Clow Cards captured from her so that he could finish the job faster. Sakura felt strange being near him. A feeling she had never felt for anybody else. It made her confused, so she tried to ignore it and resist... But then something changed. Sakura felt an urge wanting to please this chinese boy she had just met. Different from what she fell for her father. Different from what she felt for Yukito. Different from anything she had ever felt for anyone else. She wanted him. Swallowing her inhibitions, Sakura handed over her cards.

"Wait, you're really giving them to me?"-asked a suddenly confused Syaoran, blushing.

"Y-yes. But you have to let me help you finish catching the Clow Cards as well!"-firmly declared Sakura, while blushing deeply as well.

"Tsk, fine..."-replied Syaoran, avertig his gaze from her while slowly grabbing the cards from the red-haired girl. There was a moment of awkward silenc, then he suddenly grabed her arm and started to drag her across the school courtyard.

"W-wait, where are you taking me?"-Sakura was surprised at the boy's strong grasp and didn't put any resistance.

Syaoran ignored her question and soon found an isolated storage room that didn't seem to have anybody else inside and pushed Sakura inside, knocking her down on the floor. He slammed the door shut and then walked until he was standing right next to the fallen girl.

"Hhooeee..."-Sakura's mind couldn't really understand what was just happening. She felt a mix of fear and excitement as her eyes met Syaoran's glare towards her. She couldn't move.

The boy then lowered himself over the fallen girl, grabbed her shirt with both his hands, and pulled it in opposite directions, easily ripping the fabric apart, revealing her pink flat chest below.

"KYAA! W-what are you doing?"-Sakura suddenly felt quite embarassed at revealing that part of her body to a boy. Not even her father and brother had seen her like that for years now.

"S-shut up! I have to make sure you're not hiding any more Clow Cards!"-said Syaoran as he grabbed and ripped the remaining pieces of Sakura's clothing, until she was left completely naked on the floor. Even the staff key was yanked out from her neck and thrown out unceremoniously together with the pile of destroyed clothing, for the boy was much more interested in seeing more of Sakura's still immature but well developing body.

Syaoran then paused for a moment, admiring the bare skinned girl below him. An healthy pink tone over her whole body, athletic but still feminine. Sakura saw a look on his eyes like she had never seen on anyone else before. Desire, no, beastly hunger, as if the boy was planning to devour her.

"No! Don't stare at me like that! I don't want to be eaten!"-Sakura crawled back against a corner crying, trying to cover her exposed nipples and pussy with her hands as best as she could.

Syaoran felt his school shorts tighten up painfully as his dick grew inside them and stretched the fabric. He pulled them down, and then his shirt since he suddenly was feeling quite hot, keeping only his briefs, where a quite a large bulge on his crotch was now visible.

Sakura couldn't help but admire the young boy's musculature as he slowly approached her. When he started to use his discarded clothing to tie her up her arms and legs, Sakura tried to resist some more, but the boy skillfully turned her strength against herself, soon immobilizing her limbs. Syaoran proceeded to softly finger her pussy and ass, taking care not to go too deep, licking and caressing her arms and hands, her legs and feets, her tummy and chest, her face and neck, every inch of the girl's soft, firm skin, examining every part of her body with his tongue and fingers. Her cries soon changed to soft moans and he felt her crotch starting to get wet and her tiny nipples stiffen. She seemed quite healthy on top of being pretty. Soon to be of child-bearing age, if not capable right now. His mother would surely approve of this girl, even if she had willingly given up on the clow cards. He then stood up and pulled down his briefs, releasing his massive erect cock right in front to Sakura's face.

"You know what this is?"-asked Syaoran, starting to slowly jerk himself in front of the girl staring at his member with a mix of fear and curiosity on her eyes.

"It's a penis... Father and brother have one... But theirs is much smaller..."-Sakura was mesmerized by the bulging piece of meat with large veins at the side and the bulbous head covered with a patch of skin, emanting a smell of piss and something else...

"And you know what it is used for?"-Syaoran himself wasn't very sure what to do now.

"It's what boys use to pee... And also to put their semen inside the girls they love so that they can have babies..."-Sakura noticed a thick white fluid starting to ooze from the tip of Syaoran's cock. It didn't look like pee.

"And where do exactly in a girl does a boy needs to fit it in?"-continued Syaoran, rubbing his cock a bit against Sakura's cheek, making the girl tremble a little from the contact.

"Ah... How it was called? My cunny?"-Sakura felt a sudden urge to turn her head and try to lick that strange piece of meat, but a part of her mind told her that it would be dirty, since it was from where Syaoran peed.

"And where is your cunny?"-Syaoran pulled back his cock from Sakura's face, and could swear he saw an hint of disappointment on the girl's face.

"B-between my legs... Just below my pee hole..."-Sakura was feeling a strange warmth on her body. She suddenly wished Syaoran would piss on her mouth. On her body. On her cunny. She wanted to be made dirty by that boy.

"Here?"-Syaoran lowered his cock so it now pointed to Sakura's childish, puffy pussy. Not a single hair. Almost like the one of a baby. He rubbed a bit the tip over it.

"If you put your penis there... You may make me pregnant..."-Sakura really wanted to be able to touch her pussy now... But she wanted more for Syaoran to touch it.

"No. I Intend to make you pregnant for sure. You want it?"-Syaoran started to push his dick against the girl's pussy, spreading apart her lips and revealing the holes underneath.

"Y-yes... Please make me pregnant with your penis! Please make a baby inside me!"-Sakura was starting to feel her head warm and foggy from the treatment she was receiving. She didn't understand why was she now begging to bear his children. She just knew she wanted it.

Syaoran started forcing his cock inside the girl's special hole, soon feeling resistance from her tight flesh. He shoved in harder, spreading the girl's walls apart with his hard tool.

"I-It hurts!"-cried out Sakura, tears starting to roll down her eyes. Syaoran seemed to realize he was basically raping a girl he had just met hours ago and stopped with a sudden feel of shame.

"I-I didn't tell you to stop! It's also feeling kinda funny! Keep going please!"-begged the tied up Sakura with watery eyes, her face trembling between sadness and happiness.

Syaoran didn't need any more incentive to resume his thrusts forwards, slowly tearing open Sakura's 10 year old vagina, her red virginity rolling down his meat shaft. As he reached deeper inside, Sakura's cries started changing into moans and her blushing face changed to one of ectasy. This excited Syaoran even more and he kept pushing inside her, until he felt the little girl clamp down her vagina walls over his cock as her body spammed and she orgasmed for the first time on her life, her eyes rolling up her head in a look of ectasy while she started to drool out from her mouth. Sakura then felt Syaoran's cock starting to cum inside her, filling her vagina and womb with something warm and creamy. She orgasmed again in sucession.

"Sakura-chan's so cute when she comes!"-squealed a girlish voice from behind a near piece of furniture.

A startled Syaoran pulled away from Sakura and stumbled over the floor to see where the noise had came from. She saw another girl with pale white skin, long blue hair and wearing the local school uniform, clearly belonging to their class, crouching on the floor and holding a recording video camera with one hand and the other moving rapidly inside her panties below her lifted skirt.

Syaoran grabbed the girl's arm holding her camera and lifted her up. He felt some resistance from her, but she was so weak and light that Syaoran could easily move her around at his leisure. Combined with her long, plain hair and white skin, she felt more like a life-sized doll than an actual girl. Syaoran looked closer at her face and noticed a key difference in her looks between the classroom and this storage room. Before she had a calm, composed look on her face, but now her expression was one of unsatisfied lust and.anxiety. While staring intensely at the tied up and drooling Sakura, still recovering from her double orgasm.

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan, you're here too...?"-asked an half-dazed Sakura, noticing the blue-haired girl being held by Syaoran.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss Sakura-chan's first fuck in the school! I recorded every moment!"-Tomoyo's eyes sparkled with joy as she admitted she had been watching her "best friend" getting raped and enjoyed looking at it.

You just stood there watching your friend getting abused?-asked an incredulous Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan's wonderful at everything she does! I record her best moments so we can rememer them together!"-squealed an excited Tomoyo, still not believing she had managed to get a video of Sakura being creampied by an handsome boy.

Syaoran sighed and easily forced Tomoyo's hand open, taking her camera, helding it high.

"Ah, give it back! My precious memories of Sakura-chan!"-begged Tomoyo, her face suddenly changing to panic as she helplessly tried to take her camera back from Syaoran. The boy was amused by how little strength she had. He had grown up on a family filled with warrior women after all, and even that Sakura girl at least had showed some good energy on her limbs.

"What would you give for this camera, weak girl?"-teased Syaoran.

"N-name your price and I'll pay it!"-replied Tomoyo with a sudden serious face, pulling a golden credit card from inside her blouse.

"I don't need money."-replied Syaoran with a frown-"Give me your virginity as well."

Tomoyo blushed momentarily at the request. She considered her options. Sakura was still had her idiotic look on her face as cum oozed out from her pussy. Syaoran had just made her his. Sakura would follow and obey him as a good puppy from now on, in particular because she didn't have to worry about the Clow Cards anymore. The boy clearly couldn't be ought off with money either. And he wasn't from Japan so blackmail didn't seem like it would do much. Tomoyo's own body seemed to be the only trading chip she had to remain close to her beloved Sakura.

"I'll do it if you let me clean Sakura-chan with my tongue while you impregnate me. And every time you do it together, I want to be there to record it, and after that you can do whatever you want with my body as well, as long as I get some time with Sakura-chan..."-replied the blue haired girl in a falsely innocent tone while looking to the floor and twirling her thumbs nervously.

Syaoran had first thought Tomoyo was some sort of crazy friend. Turns out she was a precocious horny lesbian.

"It's a deal. Wait just a moment while I set things up..."-said Syaoran as he picked up the tied up Sakura and put her over an old wooden table.

"Now bend over and hold to it."-ordered the boy, and Tomoyo obeyed, grabbing the table edges with her delicate hands. As her 10-year old ass stuck up on the air, Tomoyo's mouth had direct acess to Sakura's pussy soaked in semen. Sakura's pink pussy. How she had longed for it to kiss it, to lick it, to eat her up... Now so close... Tomoyo was so focused with what was in front of her that she barely noticed Syaoran ripping her panties off from her legs, feeling her wet white pussy with his fingers, before positioning his hard cock at its entrance.

When he finally pushed inside, he slided in easier than in Sakura. He wasn't sure if that was because Tomoyo's inner muscles were weaker and could offer little resistance as she was torn apart from inside by the hard shaft, or if Syaoran was simply holding back less with this clearly already depraved girl.Perhaps both. She tried to pull away but Syaoran's strong hands had a tight grasp of her ass. Meanwhile Sakura could see how Tomoyo's mouth lay open for a few seconds as she stared into the ceiling, and then she started screaming in pain as tears came down her eyes. This made Syaoran even more excited and penetrate the doll-like girl harder, that in turn made her scream more, in a vicious cycle of pain and pleasure.

"It's alright Tomoyo-chan, it will soon start to feel real good, you'll see-"smiled Sakura as she conforted her friend.

This made Tomoyo stop crying for a moment, and then she noticed indeed she was feeling a strange warmth in her pussy. A boy was making her feel good with his stupid dick that Sakura had enjoyed. How was it possible? Tomoyo's cries changed to low moans, and she started licking the remains of Sakura's virginity mixed with Syaoran's semen from the pussy in front of her. She found it delicious.

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing? I'm dirty down there!"-cried out Sakura, not understanding why her best friend was licking her pussy.

The scene from seeing the blue-haired girl eating out the red-haired girl while being pounded from behind excited Syaoran, and he soon creampied Tomoyo as well, cum overflowing out of her tight pussy and down her trembling legs, making the girl orgasm as well. Sakura soon joined them as Tomoyo found her clit and gently nibbled it

Syaoran kept alternating between both girl's pussies for the rest of the day, making the girl being pounded lick the other one's pussy each time, and leaving Tomoyo's camera recording everything. Even as the girls lost consciousness from the exhaustion he kept fucking their limp bodies for another hour, feeling them orgasm even as they had no more energy to move, until his cock finally went limp. He exited the storage room, leaving a naked Tomoyo laying tummy down over a Sakura fallen on the floor, both soaked in cum and sweat and their own piss since there had been no pauses for them to relieve their other necessities and the ended peeing themselves while being fucked nonstop. Syaoran warned them that tommorrow he would repeat everything with them and some more, and was satisfied with seeing them both agree with slight nods of their heads.

As she laid on the floor, her womb overflowing with cum, Sakura felt something else she had never felt before thanks to her magic senses. She ovulated for the first time on her life, not one but two mystic ovums that soon met with Syaoran's magic sperm still moving inside her, quickly fertilizing them. Some may call it was a coincidence, but Sakura then knew it was fate that she and Syaoran were meant to be together forever as she felt twin lifes starting to grow inside of her tummy just a few hours after having met that boy.

The next months were a blur on Sakura's tarot visions. Syaoran quickly and skillfully captured the Clow Cards. He let sakura keep her Sealing Wand, giving her the honor of making the final capturing move on each of the mischievous cards. Syaoran's cousin Meiling arrived at Tomoeda challenging Sakura for Syaoran's heart in a sex competition. Syaoran was the winner, taking both of them. He soon took Naoko and Rei's virginity, and taught Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi, the pleasures of a flesh dick. When they took a trip to Hong-Kong, Syaoran finally rebelled against his cold mother and abusive sisters and raped all of their holes multiple times in a 3-day non-stop orgy, establishing himself as the unquestionable man of the Li family. Syaoran also helped an ancient evil ghost pass onto the afterlife by violating her until she reached heaven. Syaoran later defeated Yue in the Final Judgement by forcing him to turn into a woman angel and fucking her fresh new pussy to complete exhaustion.

And all the while Sakura's tummy started to visibly bulge. Syaoran used the Mirror to produce an illusory double of her old self to go to school and back to her house while she herself now remained most of the time at Syaoran's home, where she learned new techniques in how to use her ass and mouth to pleasure her beloved from Meiling. One day when Syaoran was returning from school, Sakura was awaiting him wearing only long white gloves on her arms and white high tights on her legs, with pink ribbons on her neck, pulses and hips, leaving the rest of her body completely exposed. The contrast between her now clearly pregnant belly and childish chest and pussy seemed to arouse Syaoran. Sakura invited him to hold her stretched belly from behind with both hands. He obeyed and felt small kicks coming from inside the girl's belly.

"I'll take responsabilitly... Sakura-chan."-said Syaoran blushing heavily.

Sakura smiled in profound happiness. It was the first time Syaoran had called the girl by her first name. He was a lot more shy with his words than with his body It had felt somewhat weird to start their relationship by uniting their flesh, but now their souls were as one as well.

"I love you...Syaoran-kun."-Sakura turned her head back and their mouths reached to each other and they took a long, deep kiss while mixing their tongues, also for the first time.

Tomoyo and Meiling's tummies also started showing bulges, only natural since Syaoran creampied them both multiple times every day. Sonomi, Rei and Naoko were soon showing signs of pregnancy as well, and news came from Hong-Kong that her mother and sisters had been sucessfully knocked up as well. Still Sakura would give birth to the first of Syaoran's many coming children.

As Sakura entered her 8th month of pregnancy, her belly had stretched out to an obscene size for a 11 year old girl, as big if not bigger than the rest of her body and falling downward as Sakura had been blessed with twin childs, something that neither of the other girls fertilized by Syaoran seemed to have gotten lucky with. Sakura struggled to even walk upward, but she always had a bright smile on her face, every day a feeling of ectasy from Syaoran fucking her with bigger enthusiasm every day, her close female friend's intimidate affections as every other of Syaoran's lovers seemed to want to lick and kiss Sakura's body for a chance to be blessed with her good fertility, and just feeling the new lifes grow inside her

Eriol appeared with his dirty tricks, and the card captor boy beated the newcomer's challenges one after another by converting the Clow Cards in green Syaoran cards. At the end of their last confrontation, he claimed Ruby Moon and Kaho Mizukias an extra prize for his growing harem. Syaoran became the unquestionable Card Master.

Eventually Sakura gave birth to a cute chestnut-haired baby boy and a cute red-haired baby girl. Not long after that Tomoyo gave birth to a pale but healthy blue-haired baby girl, and Meiling gave birth to a loud-crying baby girl with jet-black hair and an amazing strong grip. Syaoran put female Yue and several of the cards to good use as the children's baby-sitters, leaving him free to use his now even bigger cock to tighten up and creampie the girl's worn-out pussies all over again.

_________________________________

12 year old Sakura blushed and drooled herself at the visions she was receiving from her cards from this alternate reality. But then she managed to recompose herself. Dreaming was good, but she couldn't herself get lost on it. She was still young, she had magic powers, there would be plenty of opportunity for her to bear Syaoran's children on the future! One thing however remained on her mind-if Syaoran had “froze” her first ovulation with magic, would that mean that when he finally removed his charm, he would have twins again? The thought felt her with motherly eagerness. Yes, twins would be best for her first pregnancy...

________

Reimu exited the Li's apartment main bathroom wrapped up in a towel and with a look of satisfaction on her face. Ceramic tiles. A working toilet. Constant clean water, warm or cold at her preference. This world was looking better and better. That Syaoran had covered her remaining spellcards with sealing jufus and said he would remove them when and if she proved she could be trusted but that didn't worry her too much. They really seemed like nice kids. She didn't even feel annoyed that she had lost some of her spellcards that night. Victor takes the spoils they want, it was one of the very rules Reimu enforced as a shrine maiden in Gensokyo.

"Please teach me your family's martial arts! Teach me how to use those needles of yours!"-suddenly asked a voice behind her.

Reimu turned and found herself staring back a girl with black hair, parted in the middle, into two buns on either side of her head and the rest hanging down.

"Your name was Meiling, right kid?"

"Yes!"

"You're chinese?"

"Yes!"

"You're a normal person that loves martial arts that don't involve inner magic ability and wants to use them to guard something very important to you without actually expecting any significant reward in the future?"

"H-How did you know that?"

"Let's just say I'm good at hunches. But you already looked pretty good at martial arts tonight."

"I'm not good enough! I wanted to help and ended squirming on the ground right after starting to fight!"

"You hit one of my barriers with your bare hands and were still standing. That alone is reason for pride in your martial ability, Meiling."

"...What?"

"My borders are both offense and defense. Anybody but me touching them directly will be inflicted with great disabling pain. But you not only resisted it, you also managed to make it budge a bit. I only remember one other person who could do so. She may make a good teacher for you. Not me however, you're asking the wrong person. I kinda fight on instinct. Not something I can easily pass to another..."

"I'll pay you!"-Meiling pulled a large stack of bills, each with multiple zeros, from her blouse. Her allowance from the Li family for the week, a last desesperate gamble. Even if Reimu looked like a piss-poor person, there was no guarantee whatsoever she would sell off her clan's secrets for material gain.

The shrine maiden's eyes flashed at the sight of so much money. She wouldn't need to plunder for food and drink for quite some time with that, in this world or the other. Sure, they usually used old coins in Gensokyo, but Korindou was always willing to trade in other forms of currency.

"So, when do we start?"-asked Reimu, picking the bills from Meiling's hand.

"Now. The night's still young. There's a training room at the end of this hall. Go grab your clothes from Tomoyo and meet me there."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

AUTHOR'S WARNING/AUTHOR'S WARNING/AUTHOR'S WARNING/AUTHOR'S WARNING/

AUTHOR'S WARNING: This last part of the chapter is written in a considerably darker tone and eventually includes much more twisted sex. Read it at your own discretion. If you feel like it's becoming too much for your tastes, then stop, because it will only descend into even more sick stuff. You won't lose much of the plot anyway.

AUTHOR'S WARNING END/AUTHOR'S WARNING END/AUTHOR'S WARNING END

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura couldn't resist and decided to peek into that alternate reality a bit more...

Sakura thought that Syaoran's magic trials were finally over and they could lay down and relax for a bit with his harem, spend some time with his many new kids, perhaps go dating with his girlfriends instead of simply fucking their brains out. Alas Clow was a complete dick and had left them last nasty surprise: The Nothing Card, a little whiny bitch that appeared out of nowhere to try to steal everything they had worked so far to build up. When they contacted Eriol for explanations, he told them that this last Clow Card would make the one with greatest magic nearby at the moment she was sealed to forget their feelings and intimiate memories for all other people they cared about.

"Sakura-chan, you'll do the sealing, but I'll sacrifice my feelings. I'm sure I'll fall in love with you all over again."-stoically told Syaoran to his beloved.

"B-but why must be you? I'll rather sacrifice my own feelings than seeing you forget all our memories together!"-cried out Sakura, trembling.

"Calm down. You're the emotional support of our family. It's your cheerfulness and bright spirit that inspires us-That inspires me to move forward ever since I arrived at Tomoeda. As long as you keep that up, everything will be alright. Isn't that what you always say? Your personal invincible spell?"

"*Sniff* Very well, Syaoran-kun... I'll seduce you back to me right away, you'll see!"

It was the only promise Syaoran ever did to Sakura that he didn't keep. The Nothing Card didn't just make him forget about his loved ones once. She kept draining any new intimate memories. Syaoran became a cold, distant man, unable to open his heart to anyone.

He still felt carnal lust, and kept fucking the girls he had seduced before, still showing preference for Sakura over all others. But it was simply a body memory now. Syaoran still felt animalistic urges and satisfied them by ravishing the bodies of women until he was satisfied, and like a favorite dish, Sakura's flesh pleasured him more than that of any other young woman. Yet he cared not for their feelings. He used and dicarded them as objects when he felt like it, foreplay only to get them well lubricated so he could impale them easier on his now horse-like cock, and no caressing or sweet words afterward.

Sakura did her best to keep her side of the promise, showering her children and those of her friends impregnated by Syaoran as well with as much love as she could, to try to make up for their missing dad. But who would give love Sakura? She still only had eyes for Syaoran, unable to forget their happy memories together. She dressed in fancy clothes, teased him with her every move and word, cooked and sewed for him, even managed to learn some magic tricks of her own with his mother and sister's help. Yet at best Syaoran would simply carnally possess her and just when Sakura believed she had managed to awaken something in the cold man, he would throw away the red haired woman as a worn-out cloth. Sakura and Syaoran got married in public and even had an honeymoon around the world, but it was a political arrangement. The head of the Li clan needed a beautiful, loyal wife to show off in public besides pleasuring him in bed.

Unknown to Sakura, Tomoyo's deep love for her started to turn into vitriolic hate. She could've understood if her Sakura ignored the blue-haired woman's feelings because there was somebody else that was loving her back. But instead Sakura now wasted her charms in an heartless man. It drove Tomoyo mad inside. Still she smiled and kept playing the role of a good friend to Sakura, while slowly and methodically planning a revenge for her scorned love. She started secretly collecting more and more sophisticated torture equipment of all kinds.

Meanwhile Meiling grew cold towards Sakura. She openly blamed her for Syaoran's condition, acusing her of breaking the prophecy by not becoming the card mistress herself and thus taking the Nothing card's curse herself. Sakura tried to argue once that even if she had become the card mistress, Syaoran would've surely found a way to be the one sacrificing his feelings. Meiling replied by delivering a powerful kick strong enough to shatter stone towards Sakura's crotch, piercing her panties and the chinese woman penetrated the red-haired woman's pussy with her foot. The toes moving inside her vagina hurted like hell, but Sakura couldn't pull out the stronger woman's leg out, and was soon fallen on the ground crying in pain while Meiling violated her with her foot with a look of smug satisfaction on her face, penetrating it deeper up to her ankle, almost her knee... Only when Sakura had no more strength to scream or tears to cry, being reduced to little more than a rag doll, did Meiling relaxed her leg and removed it from Sakura's bleeding and abused pussy. This started to become a tradition whenever they met. Sakura said something that displeased Meiling and the chinese woman would violate one of lower her holes with her legs honed by years of martial arts training. Occasionally some of the other of Syaoran's women heard Sakura's cries, but none dared to help her. Meiling was now the strongest of Syaoran's lovers, and also his first. The only ones who may dare to stand up against her were Syaoran's own sisters, but for obvious reasons those favored Meiling over the “japanese slut“ that had stolen their beloved Syaoran's emotions.

21 years old Sakura Kinomoto looked herself on the mirror. She was a young adult woman now with matured curves. She kept in shape despite the many children she had birthed, boasting an elegant and slender body. Except for the two massive balls of flesh and fat hanging from her chest, milk dripping from their nipples. They were big enough that Sakura could easily pull them up towards her mouth and suck her own mother milk nowadays, which she regularly did when she found herself forced to pleasure herself. Her children that were already in school still asked now and then to suck on her lactating tits as well, and Sakura couldn't help but spoil them by satisfying their requests. It felt extremely comforting to hold the smaller bodies close to her oversized chest and letting them suck until satisfied.

Indeed Sakura usually found spiritual solace on her role as a mother. She cared and played with them at every opportunity, taking them to travel, showering them with presents and spoiling the hell out of them at every opportunity, while making sure to teach them good manners and responsibility. Her children grew healthy and became cuter every day. Sakura developed deep maternal bonds with the other children of her husband as well. None could deny Sakura was doing a great job as a mother and housewife, except she seemed to favor one particular child over the others: her first and only son. Curiously enough Syaoran's seed, although quite fertile, had produced a single male heir and multiple girls, much like his own father before. And the new boy each day looked more and more like Syaoran when Sakura had first met him. Even when they bathed Sakura could see his cock was developing at a prodigious rate...

Sakura found her showings of affection towards her son become less as those of a mother and more as those of a lover. She started to push her adult tongue into the young boy's mouth when they kissed. She rubbed her cow-like breasts over him at every opportunity. She insisted on bathing him every day, carefully examining his cock for “health reasons”. The boy started to become confused at the way her mother treated him, but he still showed her back signs of affection, making Sakura's heart race, and her pussy tingle.

Finally after his 10th birthday, Sakura couldn't hold back anymore. She took her son to her bedroom when nobody else was around, stripped them both naked and raped him with all her holes. She swallowed his cock and balls whole with her trained throat until she made the boy cum for the first time in his life, savoring his young semen. She made him ride her bare pussy while using her tits as a holding pillow, and then got on all four and ordered him to penetrate her ass. The boy obediently complied at every step, fully trusting his mother. On one side this excited Sakura even more, having discovered a new personal fucktoy quite similar to her husband that actually loved her. On the other it disappointed Sakura that the boy seemed to lack initiative in sexual matters. But it was only natural when she thought about it, the boy couldn't help but see the horny grown woman that frequently smoothered him with her massive breasts as the dominant part. No, what she needed was some innocent cute little girls to teach his son how to become the dominant side on sex...

His twin sister, Sakura's elder daughter, was her first choice. She resembled Sakura herself when she was little, except she had grown her red hair down her waist. She always had shown a great dedication for her brother, beyond simple sibling love, and Sakura suspected that if not the mother, then the sister would've been the one taking the boy's virginity. Well, she had snatched him first. Let that be a lesson for her daughter. Over a private night she taught the young girl how to properly kiss and fingered her holes lightly, before she placed her along his brother and saw how they naturally started fucking like rabbits. Sakura felt happier than she had in years.

She didn't stop there. Soon enough Sakura was seducing her own younger daughters, as well as the other daughters of Syaoran down to 7 years old, teaching them how to use their tiny tongues and fingers to pleasure themselves and others, and then having her son fuck their young brains out. They were probably too young to be impregnated, but Sakura found herself wishing to see those tiny tummies start to swell out like her own had ten years ago... All along Sakura believed she had managed to be discrete, but as always she underestimated Tomoyo's ability of surveillance.

Sakura had never seen Syaoran get as angry as he became after witnessing the videos Tomoyo had recorded of her latest naughtyness. For a moment Sakura hoped this was the dawn of emotions on his side. Instead, it was just cold calculations again. Word coming out that Sakura Li was an incestuous pedo towards her own children would severly damage the image of the Li Clan. Syaoran declared that Sakura was due for some severe punishment. He asked his two next main wifes, Meiling and Tomoyo, for advice. The chinese woman had a strong, somewhat muscled body with sizeable breasts, still not as obscene as Sakura, while Tomoyo remained her delicate and slender doll-like figure, barely having any visible curves, but her long hair and soft pale skin still gave her a strong feminine complexion.

"Master"-started her cousin in a cold, disciplined tone-"Standard penalty would be execution for this kind of shameful act, but Sakura served you well until now. I suggest imprisonment on the dungeons for a few decades so she can reflect on her sins."

"I'm also against execution"-continued Tomoyo, malice clear in her voice tone-"But only because I believe death would be too good for this dirty cum-hungry whore. No, she must be punished thoroughly..."

Sakura couldn't hear anymore as Tomoyo lowered her head to whisper poisonous words in Syaoran's ears, wickedly smiling all the time. When she finished, Syaoran nodded and used the Sleep card on Sakura to make her lose consciousness.

When she woke up, Sakura found herself in a dark room, naked and chained up with her limbs stretched out across the posts of a bed. Ropes had been tied tightly around her shoulders and hips, blocking the blood circulation to her limbs, that felt numb. Syaoran was sitting on a chair in front, while Meiling knelt at his right side with a nurse uniform, while Tomoyo knelt at his left side clad in a leather set with corset, long gloves and knee-high boots.

"Begin."-ordered Syaoran, summoning the Sword and placing it on Tomoyo's hands.

The blue haired woman grasped the weapon with elegance and seductively walked towards Sakura, smiling warmly. Then she swinged her weapon down as a flash, and Sakura suddenly could no longer feel her right arm at all. Looking to her side, Sakura saw that she only had a bleeding stump attached to her right shoulder. The blade had been so fast and sharp she hadn't felt anything when it cut her skin, flesh and bone, but now her body started to realize the pain from the amputation.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"-Sakura screamed her lungs out.

Tomoyo's smile widened as she licked Sakura's blood from her sword, and slowly walked across the bed, slicing off Sakura's legs one by one and then her remaining arm. The red-haired woman was reduced to a torso with a head, two huge breasts and four short bleeding stumps attached, helplessly moving around. Sakura kept screaming. Was this her punishment? To be reduced to an amputee?

"Sakura dear, please quiet down a bit"-requested Tomoyo, sitting at her side over the bed.

Sakura kept crying at the top of her lungs, so Tomoyo punched her face. Once. Twice. Thrice. Sakura soon lost count of the number of punches. Tomoyo's arms were weak as always, but she was wearing rough leather gloves and Sakura's face skin was still as soft as when she was a little girl, so soon enough Saukura's face was left a pained bloodied bruise. She then noticed somewhat a relief on her stumps, and saw that Meiling was silently applying healing lotions to the raw wounds before strapping in bandages.

Sakura then heard Syaoran rise from his chair and unfasten his pants, releasing his dark horse-long cock, already erect. He was excited. Having seen Sakura's limbs been sliced away and then her beaten into silence had excited him. He easily lifted Sakura by her arm stumps, and pointed his hard dick at her pussy. She then realized how truly helpless she had become. She couldn't hold anything anymore. She couldn't walk or even stand up on her own. She felt and was completely powerless. All that remained from Sakura were her fuck holes and breasts. Syaoran lowered her mutilated body and violently penetrated her. He moved the amputee Sakura up and down his shaft as if she was a flesh sleeve. She felt an orgasm built up, and as Syaoran filled her womb with his thick cream, He pulled out his still hard cock from her pussy and plunged into her ass, making her scream again. He didn't seem to mind it as he forced Sakura's limbless body up and down his massive meat shaft, tearing her anus. She had no way to resist or change his actions. She could just cry and drool as her ass was raped. Soon Syaoran cummed inside Sakura's guts, and the red-haired woman couldn't help but orgasm again. Her body didn't feel her own anymore. It was Syaoran's body now. As if confirming her thoughts, Syaoran laid her down on the bed, holding her head down and forcing Sakura to start sucking him off, almost dislodging her jaw due to his girth. He raped her mouth for several minutes before directly filling her stomatch with semen, and as he pulled out he finished blowing his load all over her face, hair, tits and body, covering her in his smelly cream, that Sakura had no way to clean from herself.

"Quite enjoyable. You did a good job, Tomoyo. I expect you to hold your side of the bargain."-was all that Syaoran said as he stored his cock inside his pants again and closed them, before exiting the room followed by Meiling with her head lowered, neither of them looking back for a moment.

"W-why, Tomoyo-chan...?"-managed to let out the limbless Sakura between sobs as the blue-haired woman slowly lowered herself over her, massaging her still sore stumps.

"Sakura dear, for your sins against the Li Clan you're now Syaoran's personal flesh fuck toy. Sakura's only purpose on life from now on will be to wait for Syaoran to have his carnal urges and fuck Sakura's brains out... But while Syaoran doesn't feel like using you, Tomoyo get to take care and play with Sakura all she wants! I get to bathe you and clean you and feed you... I already have some cute dresses ready to try out on you! It will be just like old times! Plus some brand new toys I'm dying to try out on you! We'll have so much fun..."-Tomoyo squealed as she started pulling vibrators of multiple sizes from under the bed, needles, candles and piercing, rope and small hooks, batteries and cables. Sakura started crying again, but Tomoyo didn't seem to mind it.

Everything became even blurrier from then on. Tomoyo stuck all kind of things in Sakura's skin and holes. She personally used huge strap-ons to rape Sakura's pussy, ass and mouth for hours while hungrily sucking her breasts. She recorded everything from multiple angles, then made her watch her compilations when she had to leave. Syaoran visited her at least twice per day to relieve his cock with her holes and cover her inside out with semen. Sakura found out she could still get pregnant as soon her belly started to become round again which seemed to please Syaoran even more. She learned how to crawl trough the floor at slow speed using her remaining stumps, leading to Tomoyo sometimes treating her as an pet, making her move from one side to the other to earn food. Meiling sometimes came to fist her ass, but Sakura's mind was already completely broken. Other women and girls sometimes passed by the room and abused Sakura, but she had trouble recognizing them. Sakura thought she heard some of them call her “mom” or “mommy” before ramming thick dildos in her ass, biting her nipples or ramming tiny arms in her sloppy pussy. Sakura is a good flesh fuck toy. Please use Sakura to your heart's contents. Please mess up Sakura's holes good...

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura-chan, snap out of it!"

Sakura felt a pair of hands hold her arms. Arms. She had arms! And legs!

"S-Syaoran-kun?"-asked the trembling girl, recognizing the voice from her beloved.

"You were diving too far into alternate realities, Sakura-chan! It's too dangerous!"

"I was so scared... I won't do it again. Now please hug me..."

Syaoran tenderly embraced Sakura, and felt her wrap back her arms and legs around him. Sakura was becoming a bit of a clingy girl. He needed to think of a way to solve that...


	10. Wood(II)

"So, let me see if I can get this straight, Tomoyo. You don't have any magic powers or martial arts training or artifacts, and yet you insist on following Sakura and Syaoran and recording all of their activities in camera?"-asked Reimu as the blue-haired girl put the finishing touches on her repaired shrine maiden robes.

"That's correct, Reimu-chan. I want to record as much of Sakura-chan's adventures as possible!"

"Then, you're a reporter wannabe? You publish it all in a journal or something?"

"Oh no, my recordings of Sakura-chan and her close ones are for my personal enjoyment."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two girls.

"How long have you loved Sakura, Tomoyo? Not just as fuckbuddy, but from the bottom of your heart?"

"My, you're sharper than you look, Reimu-chan. And me here thinking you didn't care about other people's feelings."

"Drop the flattery. Just because I usually don't care about them, doesn't mean I don't notice other people's feelings. Is also part of a shrine maiden's duties after all, since extreme grudges and lingering feelings can spawn youkai. Sakura seems to regard you as a pretty good friend and lets you fool around with her body and her boyfriend, but the way you behave near her say you have much stronger feelings for her. However Sakura's heart seem to already be captured by that boy, Syaoran. I would expect you to be trying to sabotage that. But instead you seem to actually be supporting them and even join them in their fucks. It makes me curious, just that."

"I've loved Sakura-chan pretty much ever we since met. Long before she and Syaoran-kun met. She's pretty and kind and generous and full of energy and wonderful and becoming even more every day. I... Did my best to make her happy. Confessed my true feelings to Sakura-chan. Taught her the secrets of a woman's body. Made her orgasm by myself. Multiple times. But she can be quite dense about what other people think of her sometimes."

"Then, how did the magician boy do it? He doesn't look like he knows any emotion-manipulating magic. Did he just fuck her silly until she got addicted to his cock?"

"Ah, that was a bit of a complicated story. You probably already noticed it, but Sakura-chan usually has that happiness aura around her, that makes everybody else around warm up to her."

"Don't tell me about it. I usually wouldn't even throw a chance for my opponent to settle things without a fight, but something about that Sakura made me want to at least try to peacefully bring her to Gensokyo. If I didn't know she was an human, I could have sworn she was an optimism youkai or something."

"But it was different with Syaoran-kun. He and he alone seemed immune to Sakura-chan's soothing presence. You should've seen how he glared at her the first time they met. Syaoran-kun said he wanted to capture her magic cards. He bluntly pointed out her weaknesses and failings at every turn. Something that I, nor anybody else who knew her, had the courage to do. One could think it was a rivalry, even hate. But eventually I saw how it was actually a deep love. What he wanted to capture was not Sakura-chan's cards, but her very heart and body from the start. Even if he didn't realize it himself. Syaoran-kun was always quite shy about revealing his feelings with words after all, but his actions were completely sincere. His insults and provocations helped Sakura-chan overcome her shortcomings. When her life was in danger, Syaoran-kun was always there to protect her at the risk of his own life, even as he pretended to ignore her thanks and kindness. Sakura-chan learned to trust him above everybody else. Syaoran-kun would always be there for her, even in her moments of weakness. When her first love crush rejected her confession, it was to Syaoran-kun that Sakura-chan went for comfort. It was just in front of him that she cried her sadness out. It was only to Syaoran-kun that she openly let out the feelings deepest inside her heart. Meanwhile I... Always held back my actions. Always composed. Always lady-like. Always making sure to don't do anything that may hurt Sakura-chan's heart. I always smiled back at her smiles. She never saw me cry or scream, you know? Ironically, it ended up meaning Sakura-chan wouldn't want to cry near my person, never fully opening her heart to me. Not with Syaoran-kun. He was willing to hurt Sakura-chan's feelings when he believed it would help her. He alone dared to fully open his heart to her, showing both his bad and good sides, and this way captured Sakura-chan's own heart. I still had to nudge them towards openly revealing their true feelings for each other, Sakura-chan being a bit dense and Syaoran-kun being too shy with words. I also had to push them to finally fuck each other because they seemed perfectly satisfied just being close without any actual intimancy. But they're really happy with each other now. I regret nothing."

"I'm not gonna pretend I really understood half of what you just said. But it sounds like if this Syaoran hadn't the courage to blurt out his love without your help, you would've still had a chance with Sakura."

"But could I make Sakura-chan as happy as Syaoran-kun would? I thought long and hard about it, and the answer was always no. I could never keep up with Sakura-chan's needs. I can at best support her from behind, while Syaoran-kun can stand by her side forever. He's the one who can make her the most happy."

"Perhaps she just prefers cock over pussy? I've heard of women like that."

"Hohoho, no, Sakura does enjoy both genders equally when it comes to the pleasures of the flesh. Here, you can watch for yourself..."

Tomoyo pulled out one of the DVDs of her special 'Top Sakura-chan fucks collection' and put it playing on the room's TV.

______________________________________

Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Chiharu Mihara, Naoko Yanagisawa and Rika Sasaki sat around a table with tea and cakes, in a large spacious room. They were all in their summer school uniforms.

"Quite nice from you for letting us meet here at your home when the rest of your family is out, Naoko-chan!"-said Sakura in her usual warm smile.

"Yeah, it's been quite some time since we managed to get together for an all-girls talk like this!"-added Rika.

"But say, why couldn't Meiling-chan make it?"-asked Naoko.

"She had some family business to take care with Syaoran-kun. They're cousins after all."- diplomatically explained Tomoyo.

"Ah, speak of the devil... Today's main topic is boys. And we should starts with yours, Sakura-chan!"-grinned Naoko.

"Hoe...?"-Sakura's smile changed to a confused one.

"Yeah, you and Syaoran-kun have been all lovey-dovey over each other recently, but you never tell us anything! Today we'll make you spill all the beans!"-grinned Chiharu while gazing at Sakura with malicious eyes.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, you arrive and leave together from school with Syaoran-kun, you both disappear during breaks and lunch time, just what are you doing with each other when we're not looking?"-insisted Naoko.

"Can't you trust your good friends, Sakura-chan?"-gently asked Rika.

"Ahahah..." -Sakura laughed nervously.

Tomoyo then 'accidentally' let slip several photos from under her sleeve over the table. Naoko, Rika and Chiharu noticed them, and starting picking them up.

"Tomoyo-chan, you dropped something..."-started to say Rika, before noticing what was on the photos.

Syaoran and Sakura french kissing. Syaoran fucking Sakura missionary-style. Syaoran fucking Sakura doggy-style. Sakura and Syaoran doing a 69. Sakura and Syaoran masturbating each other while staring between them with deep love on their eyes. And they were completely naked on all photos.

"EEEEHHHHH???"-asked all three girls in simultaneous while blushing.

"Oh, no, seems like I accidentally revealed the photos of Sakura-chan's and Syaoran-kun's intimate moments they asked me to take to remember their true love!"-said Tomoyo in a falsely worried voice while holding her cheeks with her hands.

"Hoe...You were the one who insisted to take those photos, Tomoyo-chan..."-sweatdroped Sakura, but her voice was so low that the other girls didn't notice it, mesmerized by the photos of the two young kids having sex in all kinds of different styles.

"Did you kiss him in the lips already? How was it?"-asked Naoko.

"Yes, it was really, really sweet..."-blushed Sakura, deciding honesty was the best course of action.

"Did you touch his cock? How did it feel?"-asked Rika

"Yes, when it's small it's very soft, but when it gets big it gets really hard and really warm..."-It's not like Sakura was revealing she was a magic girl after all.

"Did you kiss his cock? What did it taste like?"-asked Chiharu.

"Yes, it's a mixture of bitterness and saltiness, but quite tasty..."-Surely her female friends had already done something like that, right?

"Did he really stick his dick in you? Where?"-asked Rika again.

"Yes... My mouth... And my pussy... And my ass...And my armpits when I happen to have sleeveless shirt... And my hair... My thighs when I'm wearing them...My back when I'm on the school swimsuit..."-Sakura blushed even more.

"Did you also do anything like this?"-asked Naoko, suddenly pulling out an hentai manga from her backpack and opening it over the table, revealing several scenes of a young man fucking a schoolgirl in all kinds of crazy positions.

Rika and Chiharu stared at the hentai images with quite curious if not hungry eyes, while Sakura kept her innocent face.

"Ah, yes, Syaoran-kun's really strong so he can easily pick me up and force me to bend in new positions."-replied Sakura, holding her hands against each other, suddenly feeling a tingle in her crotch and resisting the urge to scratch it.

"And you also did this?"-asked Naoko, obsession on her eyes, turning somes pages of the manga to a even dirtier scenes.

"Every monday. I wish we would do it more but it takes some time to prepare..."

"And even this?"-Naoko turned the pages all the way to the manga's grand sex finale.

"This morning. It's harder than it looks, we had to repeat it three times to get it properly..."

Naoko, Rika and Chiharu were now shaking and staring at Sakura with worried eyes. The red-haired girl changed her face to surprise, not understanding her friend's reactions.

"Sakura-chan, is Syaoran-kun blackmailing you or forcing you to do this kind of stuff? We can help you be safe from him."-said Chiharu.

"Hoe...? I do this because I like him. I actually asked him to do it several times."

"B-but that would mean you're a total slut, Sakura-chan!"-said Naoko.

"Hoe..."-Sakura had heard the word Slut several times already in her life, but nobody had actually ever explained to her what it meant.

"Now, Naoko-chan, perhaps it is you who is too prune and childish, and Sakura-chan's just a mature girl who has no problems enjoying her own body. Why don't you try to do it yourself before you start making accusations like that?"-asked Tomoyo in a gelid tone, while standing up from her seat, not willing to let anyone insult her beloved Sakura.

"What are you say"-Naoko's question was interrupted by Tomoyo approaching her before grabbing the glasses girl head with one hand so she could french-kiss her, while the blue-haired girl's other hand went around Naoko's back and entered her skirt, caressing the soft skin underneath.

The other girls fell completely silent as Tomoyo kept exploring Naoko's mouth with her tongue and groping her ass, for a full minute before pulling back her head and letting the other girl catch her stolen breath.

"Y-You're a slut as well?"-asked Naoko with dizzy eyes, clearly confused with what had just happened.

"If I am, then what does this makes you?"-said Tomoyo still with her cold expression as she moved the hand that been holding Naoko's head inside the front side of her skirt and into her soft crotch underneath.

Tomoyo's fingers skillfully started to play with the glasses girlfriend pussy, making her moan, and in a few seconds she was screaming and trembling before her legs lost all strength and Tomoyo released her, letting her fall on the couch below.

"You poor thing, cumming so fast..."-coldly stated Tomoyo, licking her fingers clean from Naoko's juices-"Just how excited did you get from seeing Sakura-chan's pictures, I wonder?"

The three shaking girls fell silent, now staring intently at Sakura. It was no longer simple curiosity, fear or surprise in their eyes. Lust. Sakura found herself under the hungry gaze of three horny girls.

"Hmm, haven't you done it as well with your boyfriends?"-asked Sakura still with her innocent expression, her soft cheeks still red.

"I've shown my cunny to Terada Sensei and begged him to touch it in any way he pleased several times when we're alone with each other, but he always says he would go to jail if he did anything like that to me before I'm older." -confessed Rika in a sad tone, standing up from her seat and starting to slowly walk towards Sakura.

"I tried to get Yamazaki to show me his dick more times than I can remember, but he always makes up some stupid excuse to evade it!"-confessed Chiharu in an angry tone, standing up from her seat and starting to slowly walk towards Sakura.

"I've got a penpal, but I never got him to actually meet me."-confessed Naoko in annoyed tone, standing up from her seat and starting to slowly walk towards Sakura.

"Ahahaha...Why are you three looking at me like this?"-nervously giggled Sakura as she reached for her cellphone behind her back and started dialing Syaoran's number, feeling she would need his help.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan, don't play dumb. You're the prettiest girl in class and you know it. Perhaps in the whole school. Everybody loves you, Sakura-chan..."-said Naoko, licking her lips as she approached closer.

"But you always have that innocent naive look on your face, so nobody dared to make a move on you. We settled with dating other people who we thought wouldn't mind naughty stuff. But we still loved you the most, Sakura-chan. I even had dreams of just jumping you..."-said Rika, unconsciously remembering the time she had been possessed by The Sword as she approached closer to the red-haired girl.

"And now we discover that you've been a slut with that chinese kid that arrived out of nowhere behind our backs all this time. Well, we also want to be sluts together with Sakura-chan!"-said Chiharu, starting to extend her hands forward to grab the red-haired girl.

"Syaoran-kun?"-asked Sakura to her cellphone, having risen up from her seat and starting to back away from the other girls-"I'm at Naoko's home and..."

Tomoyo, sneaking behind Sakura, snatched the cellphone from her hand and put it close to her ear to speak herself:

"Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan's just called to say she'll be busy until quite late today, but I'll be watching over her, so no need for you to worry. No, she's completely alright, just busy with girl's stuff. Gotta go now, bye-bye!"

And Tomoyo closed the phone, placed it inside her shirt, then rised her prepared camera to start recording.

"Tomoyo-chan, give that b- KYAAA!"-Sakura suddenly felt six girlish hands grab her and start groping all over the red-haired girl's body, exploring her flesh with eagerness.

"My, Sakura-chan, you are so soft and warm up close."-smiled Rika, grabbing Sakura's arms just below her shoulders from behind.

"And you smell good as well..."-Chiaru lowered herself grabbing one of Sakura's legs and starting to rub her cheek against it as if it was a pillow.

"But this clothes of yours are just getting in the way..."-said Chiharu while hugging Sakura's waist, having slipped behind her and Rika, before slowly starting to rise it, exposing her belly button.

"Ahahah"-Sakura giggled nervously as she felt the hands reaching deeper inside her clothes, making her start feeling all tingly inside-"Naoko-chan...Rika-chan...Chiharu-chan...I'm really flattered you love me that much as a friend, but what do you think you're doing...?"

"Now, Sakura-chan, relax yourself. We'll just have some fun as friends. Because it's alright to do this kind of thing between friends, isn't that what you always say? And the more friends playing, the merrier."-grinned Tomoyo, recording the whole scene. Everything was going according to her plan.

Sakura squirmed a bit, but didn't put much of a resistance as the other girls grew bolder in their movements. She could've forced herself free, since despite not having any self-defense training, she was still the most athletic girl in class along with Meiling, both miles ahead of any of their female classmates. However on one hand Sakura didn't want to do anything that could hurt her friends. And on the other her body was enjoying it. Her breath became heavier as she felt her whole body warm up.

Simultaneously her clothes were being pulled off from her body one by one. First Chiharu finished pulling up Sakura's shirt over her arms and revealing the flat pink chest below. Then Naoko pulling down the red-haired girl's skirt, fully revealing her athletic legs. And finally Rika delicately removing Sakura's cotton panties and revealing the childish pussy underneath. The three still clothed girls took a moment to gluttonously stare at Sakura's fully naked body, besides her white socks and star key still in her neck, as if looking at a table filled with fine food ready to be eaten. They reached with their hands and softly caressed the flesh that had been hidden moments ago.

"Ah..."-Sakura released a soft moan, and stared back at each of the girls molesting her with open watery eyes, making them hesitate and pull back their hands.

"Now now, why are you just looking at Sakura like that? It isn't anything you haven't seen before in the changing room?"-teased Tomoyo, remaining behind and recording everything in detail-"Go ahead and touch her anywhere you want. Taste her anywhere you want. We're all girls and good friends here so she has no problem with it, right Sakura-chan?"

"Hoe..."-Sakura was at a loss of words. Her mind said that she was doing something wrong letting the other girls look and touch her like that. Her body however was greatly enjoying the soft touches and stares directed at her.

"But she looks like she's about to cry..."-pointed out Rika with a saddened face.

"Tears of happiness for having such good friends to make her feel good. If she didn't want this she would say no. She's just too shy to directly ask for it. But can't you see how excited she already is for this?"-smiled Tomoyo.

"Her nipples look really hard now that you mention it. Mind if I kiss them, Sakura-chan?"-asked Naoko, approaching her face to the red-haired girl's naked chest.

"...If you want to...AH!"-Sakura released a stronger moan and some tears rolled down her face as the glasses girl lips touched her erect chest buds and then started sucking them.

"Tee hee hee, Sakura-chan is starting to pee herself!"-pointed out Chiharu, looking at the crack between Sakura's pussy lips from which a clear and viscous liquid was starting to drip out.

"That isn't pee, Chiharu-chan. It's Sakura-chan's love juice. Take a closer look."-explained Tomoyo, reaching forward with her free hand to Sakura's snatch and scooping some of her sexual fluids into her fingers, then approaching them closer to Chiharu's face.

"Hmm, you're right, it doesn't look like pee. But it smells a bit like pee..."-Chiharu's breathing became harder as Tomoyo's dirty fingers approached her. Then in an instinctive reflex she put her tongue out and timidly licked Tomoyo's hand, tasting some of the moisture covering them.-"Tastes funny..."

"It tastes even better from the source. And you'll also make Sakura-chan feel even better. Why don't you try it?"-suggested Tomoyo, enjoying as Chiharu cleaned the blue-haired girl's fingers with her mouth.

"...Thanks for the meal, Sakura-chan."-Said Chiharu as she lowered herself so her head was in front of Sakura's crotch. She hesitated for a moment as the combined smell of the strange fluid with piss was even stronger down there, but then she remembered the taste from Sakura's love juice and proceeded to start hungrily kissing, sucking and licking the moist crack, sucking out all she could. The more she drank, the more came out, and Chiharu just couldn't have enough of it so she kept eating Sakura's pussy, as her moans increased and more tears rolled down her eyes. Chiharu also felt something start flowing out from her crotch and reaching down with her hand felt her own panties were wet.

"Does it feel good for you too, Sakura-chan? Does it hurt anywhere?"-asked Rika, tenderly licking the tears rolling down the red-haired girl's face while still holding her arms.

"...It feels good..."-Sakura was a nice girl and didn't lie, the tongues and lips working on her nipples and pussy were sending ripples of pleasure through her body.

"Can I taste your lips, Sakura-chan?"-asked Rika, savoring the mix of Sakura's tears with the sweat forming on her face.

Sakura just moaned in pleasure at this point, and Rika considered her cute open mouth an invitation, closing it with her own. Sakura's lips were sweeter than anything she had ever tasted. Rika's tongue timidly moved forward to explore this new unknown region, feeling her body tremble with pleasure from the experience.

_Just as planned_ -thought Tomoyo to herself. Sakura's other close friends were total lesbians for the red-haired girl, even if they had boyfriends. Tomoyo had decided it was about time Sakura started to experiment with other girls to increase her own abilities. Tomoyo had placed her camera in a nearby shelf where she was sure it would capture all the action and was licking her own fingers, making sure they were all well wet and lubricated for the next part of her plan:

"You're doing a great job making Sakura-chan feel good, girls, but there's an important part of her body you've neglecting."

"Eeehhh, we already have her cunny and tits and mouth, aren't those a girls most important spots?"-asked Naoko, stopping to suck Sakura's immature breasts for a moment.

"This spot."-Said Tomoyo, elegantly kneeling down and inserting her hands inside the back of Naoko's and Chiharu's skirts and groping their asses while her face moved closer to behind Rika's crotch. The blue-haired girl pulled down the other girl's panties with her teeth, revealing her pink ass cheeks which she softly kissed.

Tomoyo's slippery fingers and tongue then quickly moved to find and penetrate their targets-the other three girls assholes, two fingers on Naoko, two fingers on Chiharu, one tongue in Rika, before starting to play their back entrances.

"Ah, that's a dirty place Tomoyo-chan! You shouldn't touch it like that!"-moaned Rika.

"Ah...Nobody ever told me about this...I'm scared, Sakura-chan..."-moaned Chiharu.

"Ah...I thought only boys cared about this hole... Why does it feel so good if I'm a girl?"-moaned Naoko, being a big fangirl of yaoi stories.

"Tomoyo-chan, please don't be too rough with them..."-said Sakura with a worried look on her face.

Tomoyo ignored their pleas and kept skillfully working on the other girl's asses until they all started shivering and screaming, orgasming from the blue-haired girl's fingers and tongue. As they did so they energetically rubbed their bodies all over Sakura's skin, who was already pretty hot from the attention given her so far, making the red-haired girl orgasm as well, and they collapsed together in the ground in a pile of sweaty girl flesh. Tomoyo then chuckled and stood up, stepping over Naoko's ass with her right feet, making her release a new moan.

"A young maiden's asshole is a great place to experiment and play with. It's flexible and sensitive and normally hidden so you can have lots of fun with it with little risk."-explained Tomoyo smiling.

"But we poop from there...We shouldn't be putting things inside..."-Rika's reply was cut short by Tomoyo stepping on her ass, making her moan again.

"I bet not even Sakura-chan is a slut to the point she takes it in her asshole..."-As Chiharu spoke Tomoyo stepped her other feet over her ass, making her moan as well, now using the two girls to support her full weight.

"Sakura-chan, would you care to show us a demonstration of how well trained your ass has become nowadays?"-grinned Tomoyo.

Obediently, Sakura crawled to the nearby coach and sat herself on it with her tummy laying down, so her face was hidden while her ass completely exposed. She didn't dare to look directly at the other girls when when she started to do what she was preparing for. Sakura reached with her hands to her own back until she found her own asshole, then started inserting her fingers inside it one by one. When all ten were inside Sakura, she started moving them, masturbating herself while loosening the entrance. One of many special exercises taught to her by Meiling to help her better take Syaoran's massive cock insider herself. Sakura was soon moaning and orgasming while she imagined what would her boyfriend think if she saw her like this, playing with her ass in front of so many of her female friends from school. As she pulled out her fingers to rest a bit, her asshole was left all loose, allowing the girls behind her to directly see her insides with a mix of disgust and awe in their faces.

"I can't believe she managed to fit all of those... Our dear Sakura-chan really is a slut..."-said Rika, unconsciously licking her lips, restraining herself from jumping over Sakura's ass to start licking her gaping and twitching asshole.

"If just a couple finger felt so good... Can you imagine how it feels with ten whole fingers?"-trembled Chiharu with excitement, her fingers starting to move to her own tingling asshole, but only managing to insert three before it started to hurt.

"Don't try to force them all right away. You need a lot of training to pull this off..."-warned Sakura, still hiding her face in shame in the coach.

"It looks wide enough that we could fit a whole hand in there..."-wondered Naoko aloud, her hands trembling in clear antcipation.

"Not just the hand. Look."-smiled Tomoyo, closing her right fist and slowly inserting it inside Sakura's gaping asshole, then the rest of her arm followed until her elbow. Sakura moaned.

"Hey, no fair, let me try!"-Chiharu forced her own hand inside Sakura's ass, making it penetrate by the side of Tomoyo's arm, making Sakura release a louder moan.

"Me too!"-Rika also managed to insert her own hand inside Sakura's stretched asshole, feeling both the walls of her bowels and the soft skin of the arms of the other two girls already inside.

"Get out, Tomoyo, I want to do it too!"-Not finding any opening to insert her own hand, Naoko pulled back Tomoyo to force her to remove her arm before inserting her own in the vacant spot.

"Ah...Y-You're being too rough! P-please just one at a t-time."-cried out Sakura in tears of pain and pleasure to no avail. The other three girls were just too aroused by now, exhilarated with being able to play directly with Sakura's insides like that. Each of them was trying to push and explore in a different direction. Soon Sakura felt more fingers starting to touch her pussy, spreading open its lip and looking for a way deeper inside.

"My, Sakura-chan. If you let yourself being used around like that much more, those girls may actually permanently break something inside of you."-softly whispered Tomoyo with a wicked smile, having risen to the couch so she could look Sakura directly in the face.

"Please...Stop them, Tomoyo-chan... You started this..."-pleaded Sakura, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, no, you started this with showing your wonderful body in school, Sakura-chan. I only gave them a little nudge to help Naoko-chan, Rika-chan and Chiharu-chan understand their own feelings. Besides I'm just a powerless little girl. It is you who is the mighty card mistress."-chuckled Tomoyo, putting the deck of Sakura cards she had retrieved from her discarded skirt in front of the red-haired girl-"So stop them yourself. Show them who you really are. Unless you'll rather become their toy."

Sakura stared at the cards in front of her for a moment, then grabbed the star key below her and started to chant lowly, as her insides were slowly torn apart by three pairs of hands pushing, grabbing and scratching anything they could reach inside her lower holes. Sakura's wand formed in her hand over the sofa and she pulled a card towards its tip, whispering:

"Please restrain my friends... But don't hurt them...WOOD! RELEASE!"

Long vines filled with leaves sprouted from the floor of the room and entangled the other girls in the room, pulling them away from Sakura and wrapping around their limbs, leaving them hanging in mid-air, completely immobilized. Caught completely by surprise at first, they started screaming:

"Ah! W-witch! You're a witch!"

"Ugh...Get away from us, freak!"

"Waaahh! We're gonna tell the whole school about this!"

The Wood sensed her mistress's displeasure at the little girl's cries and had more vines insert inside the screaming girl's mouths and down their throats to stop their tongues and voices as well, leaving just enough space for them to keep breathing. The Wood made sure to grow only soft vines as to not hurt the girl's soft skin while trapping them in a tight embrace. The card did enjoy feeling them squirm against their bindings.

Sakura stood up from the coach, feeling relieved by her insides not being agressively molested anymore. Then she took a moment to observe the result of her work. Four now defenseless little girls held in mid-air by vines, three squirming against their green biddings, as they looked at the card mistress with eyes wide open in a mix of surprise, fear, confusion, and admiration.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag... Should've used The Sleep as usual, but their hands would've remained inside me...Tomoyo-chan, how do I explain to them that I'm a good magic girl?"-asked Sakura to the only tied up girl who seemed to remain calm, willing The Wood to pull back the vines covering her mouth to allow her to speak. She didn't mind much the insults she had received. She knew they were just the result of confusion on the girl's parts, not any actual malice or hate. Few people were as undertanding as Tomoyo after all. Or at least that's what the card mistres's heart believed right now.

"It seems like you've scared them a bit, Sakura-chan. You should help them make them feel better first."

"Hoe...?"

"Girls who are willing to touch each other in their special places It was how we developed out own deep bonds of friendship, remember?"

"Oh, you're right, Tomoyo-chan! Thanks!"-Sakura's face lightned up as she moved closer to Rika. Feeling her mistress's intentions, the magic vines spread open her legs and pulled the girl's panties to the side, exposing her pink pussy that Sakura softly kissed before starting to expertly lick it. It tasted somewhat different than either Tomoyo's or Meiling's. Sakura still enjoyed it. She moved one of her fingers to her ass to further stimulate her. Two fingers. Three fingers. Sakura felt how Rika became more and more wet until she started squirming even harder against her bindings, tears flowing down her eyes, clearly cumming and then relaxing for a moment, but then she was squirming again, trying to break free. Sakura pulled the vines away from her mouth and approached their faces, and deep kissed her. She felt no resistance, but also no collaboration. She pulled away and let the vines fill Rika's mouth once more.

"Is it working, Tomoyo-chan?"-asked Sakura, looking back at Tomoyo while licking her lips covered in Rika's warm love juice and oth girl's saliva.

"Yes, but you'll have to do it more, Sakura-chan. A lot more."-smiled back Tomoyo, secretly enjoying the sensation of being tied up while made to observe the red-haired girl work on other girls. She was a voyeur true and through after all.

"Geez, we'll be here until tomorrow at this rate...Unless... Wood, help me a bit here! Rub Naoko-chan's, Rika-chan's and Chiaru's chan pussies just like I licked it! And play with their tongues a bit as well! Also a vine inside each of their assholes! Oh, but first produce some oil to work as lubricant! Something tasty and nice smelling. Hmm, plants do produce natural oils, right? I'm pretty sure I heard that somewhere..."

If The Wood had her face manifested, it would have blushed at the boldness of her mistress's command, but she still obediently obeyed. Several of the vine tips started to drip out a white creamy liquid with a strong scent from their tips. The ones already inside their mouths started pumping it directly inside, forcing the girls to drink it. The ones over their bodies pulled out their panties and started smearing their now exposed crotches and asses with more of the smelly liquid. Some vines then started rubbing the cracks between their pussy lips, while others started pushing inside their assholes and slithering inside their bowels as if they were snakes.

"That's it, Sakura-chan... Take good care of them..."-encouraged Tomoyo, wishing she was also targeted by that kind of attention, but happy enough just by observing as usual.

Sakura oversaw her card's work, ordering position changes where and when she saw fit, using the experience she had earned from her private bondage sessions with Tomoyo, except with living animated vines instead of leather cuffs, metal chains ropes and vibrators. Soon Sakura had got all three girls experiencing orgasm after orgasm as their asses and mouths were penetrated in simultaneous while the exterior of their bodies was simultaneously caressed by dozens of soft, gentle vines. Their hips, nipples, hands, all were given their proper attention by the green tendrils. The white sticky oil kept being pumped inside them, starting to ooze back out from their lips and back holes as their insides were filled. Sakura smiled with satisfaction as she saw the young bodies finally relax after their multiple climaxes. She willed the vines inside the girl's mouths to pull out, and observed as each of the girls now reached out with their heads to keep licking the sticky vines now hanging near their faces, drooling themselves along the way...

Then the room's door opened and Syaoran and Meiling stormed inside. First with worried looks on their faces. Then surprise. Then an horny expression on Meiling and a frown on Syaoran.

"Wow, mistress Sakura, I never imagined this is what you meant by having an all-girls talk! And we hurrying here as fast as we could because Master Syaoran believed you had gotten yourself in some kind of big trouble."-mischievously grinned Meiling.

"Hmm... My bad, sorry for interrupting you, Sakura-chan. We'll be leaving now. Please continue doing... Whatever you japanese girls do when you're all alone."-frowned the boy, turning around.

"Aw, can't we stay Master Syaoran?"-pouted Meiling.

"You stay if you want, you're a girl, I'm gonna go grab me some tea outside."

"NO!"-at her mistress's scream, The Wood blocked the door's entrance with several strong vines-"Hahahaha, I mean, this is all just a big misunderstanding. I can explain, Syaoran-kun..."

"I'm listening, Sakura-chan."-sighed Syaoran.

"Hoe..."-the card mistress sweatdroped as she was at a loss of words for a sensible explanation for why she was completely naked with her wand out, surrounded by half-dazed girls entangled in vines with their panties pulled out and half-covered in a strange white liquid.

"Naoko-chan, Rika-chan and Chiharu-chan raped Sakura-chan and tried to corrupt her, she just acted in self-defense."-calmly stated Tomoyo.

"Tentacle rape is self defense now? Japanese traditions sure keep surprising me!"-said Meiling with clear sarcasm.

"She was just disciplining them to make sure they don't try this again. Like you disciplined me with your chinese martial arts."-retorted Tomoyo with equal sarcasm.

"Fine, why are you tied up as well?"

"I felt to their seduction stratagems and helped them molest Sakura-chan, but she already made me see the wrongness of my ways."

"Well, looks like Sakura-chan has everything under control then."-said Syaoran.

"My, Syaoran-kun, your girlfriend was raped and you don't want to punish the assaulters?"-asked Tomoyo while smiling.

"Sakura-chan is the freaking card mistress. She could capture, rape and kill everybody in this city in five minutes flat if she was serious about it, in whatever order she wanted. With her hands tied up. Three human girls with no combat training, weapons or magic powers are no threat at all to her."-was Syaoran's answer without a moment of hesitation.

"I kinda let them take my cards...-confessed Sakura, blushing while avoiding direct eye contact with her boyfriend, while closing her legs as her pussy started to drip out juice once more. She half-uncosciously moved the lower tip of her wand towards it and started using it to slowly rub herself.

"You're still physically much stronger than them! Even if you never trained martial arts, neither did they, so you could rape back all of them with your bare hands if you wanted!"-sternly said Syaoran.

"But I wanted something else..."-replied Sakura, starting to insert more and more of her magic wand inside her own wet cunny, her eyes moving to Syaoran's eyes and then his crotch and noticing a large bulge already formed on it.

Sakura didn't say anything else, but The Wood perfectly understood her mistress's desires thanks to their magic connection. Lighting-fast vines sprouted from the floor and immobilized Syaoran's limbs, then some more sprouted to undo his pants and release his engorged cock. More vines wrapped around the thick meat shaft and proceeded to expertly stroke it, making it grow a bit more and start oozing precum from the tip while the boy groaned. Meiling smiled with anticipation on her face and started undressing. Tomoyo started drooling with arousal.

Sakura slowly removed her wand from her pussy, drenched in her own juices, and slowly walked towards the restrained boy while smiling and licking her staff clean with her tongue as if it was a giant lollipop, the card mistress's eyes now filled with lust. When she got close enough that Syaoran's erect cock was almost touching her belly, she lowered herself.

"Geez, Syaoran-kun, you should already know the only one I'm interested in raping is you..."-giggled Sakura while grabbing his meat shaft, sticking her tongue out and starting to slowly lick the head of her blushing lover's cock, gulping down his abundant precum already out. It seemed even bigger than normal, plus made even ticker by the multiple vines tightly bound around it, so she didn't dare to try to deep-throat it right away like she had become used to. Her hungry slurping noises attracted the looks of Naoko, Rika and Chiharu, who turned their heads to admire the sex show.

"Can I join you, mistress Sakura?"-begged Meiling while kneeling at her side, having already discarded all of her own clothes.

"Of course, Meiling-chan."-warmly replied Sakura, moving a bit to the side to make room for the boy's cousin to move in to grab and start sucking the engorged head of his cock as well

Both girls procceeded to work on Syaoran's manhood simultaneously, stroking it with their small soft hands and caressing its surface with their togues, the magic vines slithering in synchronization with their moves to expose the penis skin to their touches. Syaoran gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to don't come right away from the intense pleasure he was feeling, intensified even more by being restrained, so Sakura pulled down his hard cock down so its tip started to rub her right nipple, then moving to the next one. Meiling made a jealous look at the card mistress before pulling her cousin's cock to rub her own nipples. Sakura smiled and turned towards Meiling, pushing her immature chest forward so that Syaoran's cock ended up sandwiched between both girl's growing breasts, covering them with more and more of his precum. Sakura and Meiling started to move in synchronization, masturbating Syaoran's cock with their immature chest flesh. The chinese girl noticed how the card's mistress pussy was dripping love juice abundantly and moved her now free hands to start masturbating Sakura. The red-haired girl released a suprised moan and paid back on the same coin, her fingers finding Meiling's pussy and starting to masturbate her as well.

"You're already so wet, Meiling-chan, you just started...Ah..."-moaned again Sakura

"I've been excited ever since we left school... I was expecting some quality time with Master Syaoran but he was too focused on the family matters and then in your call, mistress Sakura...Ah..."-moaned Meiling.

Both girls panting heavily with their warm faces with horny expressions so close, the chinese girl couldn't hold anymore and deep kissed the card mistress, hungrily devouring her mouth. Sakura enjoyed the treatment and kissed her back, for Meiling's taste was quite similar to Syaoran due to them being close family. The boy meanwhile didn't resist to open his eyes to see what exactly was happening below him, and the scene of his cousin and girlfriend mixing their lips and tongues, drinking each other's saliva while mutually masturbating and grinding his cock between their childish tits finally pushed him over the edge and he climaxed while moaning loudly.

The two girls finally broke out their kiss as they felt the flesh rod between them start twitching and their hands simultaneously moved to its tip, managing to catch most of the first thick stream of Syaoran's semen in their fingers. They then moved their bodies back so that the next long jets of man milk splashed over their bodies, so that after one minute of seemingly endless cumming they were covered from head to toe in the boy's sticky juice.

"Please take care of my insides now, Syaoran-kun..."-smiled Sakura, rising back to her feet and climbing over her boyfriend's still immobilized body, then hugging his chest with her cum-drenched body, fully staining his shirt. Feeling Syaoran's cock now between her legs, Sakura willed The Wood to guide it towards her pussy before finally releasing the meat shaft, then the card mistress started to slowly move her hips up and down, fucking her boyfriend good. Her pussy lips were stretched to the limit and something inside her actually tore up a bit from her effort, a small trickle of blood rolling down over Syaoran's dick. But soon enough her vagina walls had adapted and she was able to start moving faster and faster thanks to her athletic muscles. As Sakura and Syaoran both started moaning and panting from their shared pleasure in synchronization while calling each other's names, Meiling remained in her knees and licked her cousin's balls and the base of his shaft, while expertly fingering Sakura's ass with both her hands, that she felt was more loose than normal. Not anything that some good anal fucking from Syaoran couldn't solve later.

"So that's how a real cock works...So big....ah..."-moaned Rika, having observed everything without blinking for a moment.

"Dick... I want to try it too..."-moaned Chiharu, licking her lips while her eyes seemed about to pop out from her face in excitement.

"Penis... Please...Penis..."-moaned Naoko, her fluids leaking uncontrollably from her mouth and pussy now.

"Look, Syaoran-kun, you're really popular with my friends. Wanna fuck their pussies good next? I made sure to save their virgnities just for you..."-giggled Sakura, starting to move her body faster over her tied up lover.

"But, Sakura-chan, you should be the one to take their virginities..."-interrupted Tomoyo with a sad expression, her panties completely soaked in her own juices while her body was covered in sweat that also drenched her school uniform as she remained tied up in vines.

"Geez, Tomoyo-chan, they've been dating their boyfriends much longer than me and still didn't get any action. They need to get some experience with real cock to build up their confidence and I'm sure Syaoran-kun is more than willing to help them with that."-innocently smiled Sakura as if saying the most natural thing in the world.

Syaoran sighed heavily but didn't say anything. Somehow he felt like stating his opinion wouldn't change much.

"But, Mistress Sakura, Master Syaoran's cock and balls are much more potent than a normal boy or even an adult, just like your pussy and breasts, due to your magic powers. It is quite probable the girls will become addicted to him."-warned Meiling, momentarily stopping her licking of her cousin's shaft now covered in the card mistress's mixed love juice and blood.

"Well, they already were all over my cunny and tits, so I guess they would be already addicted. I'm sure me and Syaoran can take turns taking care of their needs if their boyfriends aren't enough to satisfy them."

"Now, Sakura-chan, I already have plenty of great sex with you and Meiling-chan and Tomoyo-chan. I don't really have the energy to love to any more girls..."-started to say Syaoran, keeping his breath under control as Sakura's tight pussy grinded his fat cock.

"You can't fool me, Syaoran-kun."-chuckled Sakura, starting to move her hips faster while her breathing became harder-"You could fuck girls all day long if you weren't always holding back... You always make sure to fully satisfy me, but you don't let yourself be fully satisfied... You screw me and your cousin and my best friend until we're all broken and then you're still hard and ready to continue and have to take care of yourself with your hands because we're too tired. That's why if any other girls show interest in you, I'll make sure you get to fuck their brains out, until I find one that can truly satisfy you, or you have enough to have all the sex you could ever want. It's the least I can do for the one I love most..."

"Mistress Sakura's generosity and kindness towards Master Syaoran are truly without bounds, as fitting for a bride of the Li Clan. Allow this humble servant to help Mistress Sakura reach her deserved heavenly reward..."-smirked Meiling as she moved her tongue to the gaping, twitching asshole of the card mistress, licking its interior.

Sakura moaned from the attention given to both her lower holes, then felt something bigger and harder starting to fit inside her ass. Turning around she saw that Meiling was now inserting her full fist inside her. Soon the rest of her arm followed inside Sakura's bowels, and she felt the chinese girl's. It wasn't the first time her lover's cousin fisted her rear hole, but this time it felt much more intense, even more than the the triple fisting her horny friends had given her not even an hour ago.

"Secret Sex Li Clan technique number thirty two, open crane palm style over the interior chi points!"-declared Meiling, and Sakura's body was raked by multiple simultaneous orgasms from her ass and pussy, making her scream to the top of her lungs. Her whole body spammed and Syaoran couldn't resist anymore as his cock was squeezed and creampied the screaming girl's womb with a gallon a fresh cum, visibly distending her belly, before she fell silent and collapsed over her boyfriend.

"You just made that up, haven't you?"-sighed Syaoran as Sakura drooled all over his neck, barely hanging to consciousness as her arms and legs went limp.

"Since this humble servant cannot use magic, she has the time to dedicate herself to study selective other ancient scrolls from the Li Clan's repositories, unlocked for her directly by Master Syaoran's honorable mother."-smirked Meiling, pulling Syaoran's still hard cock from inside the now relaxed Sakura before starting to eat her cousin's warm cum oozing out from the card mistress's loosened pussy while slowly stroking the cock with both hands, making sure it remained hard. She penetrated the card mistress with her tongue, making sure to scoop every leftover bit of Syaoran's seed inside that wasn't already captured deep inside her womb.

Feeling her strength return from Meiling's tongue work, Sakura willed The Wood to make her tied up boyfriend lie in the ground, before rising her legs and turning around, positioning her cleaned-up crotch over Syaoran's face, glittering from the chinese girl's saliva all over it, so that she could look at him while still admiring his cock being jerked by his cousin. Syaoran blushed and turned his head away. Sakura was just too cute in all her naked splendor, covered in sweat and so close, no matter how many times he had watched it. Of course the part where he was binded by one of her cards increased his shyness.

Sakura chuckled at his reaction and lowered herself over his head, starting to rub her pussy all over his face, letting him fully smell the sweet scent coming from her love hole:

"Well, Syaoran-kun's cock is free now. Which one of you wants to try it up your cunny now?"

"Me me me!"-cried out the chinese girl with the hard dick in her hands.

"Aw, don't be so gluttonous, Meiling-chan, you've already had more of his dick than any of us."

"Well, it seems like your little friends don't think they have what it takes."-teased Meiling with a naughty smile.

Naoko drooled with clear desire on her face at the question, but remained silent, while Chiharu bited her lips, as if she wanted to say something yet couldn't. It was finally Rika who spoke after a deep breath, with a calm and decided voice:

"...I' want Syaraon-kun's penis inside me. For Terada-sensei. I must learn how to be a good wife."

The Wood again felt her mistress's desires and carried the mature-minded loli over Syaoran's hard cock, spreading open her legs wide. The vines then started slowly lowering her pussy towards the erect meat shaft, but they lacked precision. The large head of Syaoran's dick simply slided over Rika's virgin hole, unable to enter. The rubbing of the dick skin against her pussy lips still made her get even more wet and starting to release low and cute moans.

"C'mon, penis goes inside vagina..."-said Sakura to herself with an annoyed face, frustated at her inability to have her card perform this seemingly easy task. She rubbed her crotch more against Syaoran face, and the boy sighed and started licking her. Sakura smiled again with the rush of pleasure rushing through her little body.

"Mistress Sakura, perhaps it would be best to release Rika-chan and let her do the deed herself? If you want to boost her sexual confidence, you should let her start the fucking."-suggested Meiling, amused at the scene.

Again in a good mood, Sakura nodded and instantly the vines around Rika started unwrapping, first her feet and legs and then the rest of her body, leaving her panting kneeling over Syaoran.

"Go ahead, grab it."-smiled Sakura in front of her, pointing with her open hand to Syaoran's hard cock. Rika obeyed, using both hands. She made a surprised face as she felt the completely new texture. She found herself exploring its surface with her fingers, playing with the skin at the tip, caressing the bulging veines around it...

"Good girl. Now jam Master Syaoran's cock inside yourself like the dirty slut you are!"-ordered Meiling from behind, softly whispering into the girl's ear.

Rika took another deep breath, and started pushing the massive boy's cock against her pussy lips, spreading them apart. She made sure to point the tip at her love hole, but it wouldn't go in. Looking down at its girth, she just couldn't imagine how it could possibly fit inside her. But he had just watched Sakura take the whole thing inside her. And now she could see the red-haired girl's pink pussy being licked by Syaoran looked just as as tight as her own.

"Push harder, slut. No pain, no gain."-ordered Meiling, sliding her hands under Rika's messy shirt and pinching her nipples, feeling them harden under her fingers, while lasciviously licking the other girl's sweaty neck before sinking her teeth on it, making her shiver from the sensation.

Rika gulped down, closing her eyes to focus better, imagining it was her beloved Terada sensei commanding her. She put all of her strength into her hands and hips, finally managing to make Syaoran's cock fit inside her. She was instantly assaulted by a mix of pain and pleasure that almost made her faint, feeling as if she was being split in half. Surely she had managed to ram the whole thing inside her in one go, correct?

"J-just the head...?"-asked Rika with an incredulous smile as she opened her eyes and looked down at her forced open pussy, most of Syaoran's cock still outside it, her red virginity remains dripping down its length. Tears of sadness and happiness started rolling down her cheeks.

"A nice start, slut. Now for the rest of Master Syaoran's cock. Don't worry, it only becomes easier from now on..."-said Meiling while holding the face of the girl who had just popped up her own cherry while licking her tears.

Rika soon found that the chinese girl's advice was pretty accurate. Once she had forced the head inside, the rest of her vagina had an easier time fitting the rest of the massive meat rod inside. Relatively speaking of course. Rika didn't have either Syaoran's or Sakura or Meiling's well exercised muscles that had allowed them to make fast penetrations. Rika had to push with all her might to slowly shove another inch of Syaoran's dick inside her, before pausing a moment to breathe deeply and making another push, fitting another inch. And with each move, she felt less pain and more pleasure. She soon found her head starting to get dizzy from the sensations assaulting her. Rika had always thought sex was something girls did to satisfy boys. She had masturbated herself a few times, exploring her pussy with her fingers, but never able to reach orgasm that way. But she now found herself wanting to fuck that giant dick all for herself. Meiling pulled away from Rika as the girl was now energetically moving up and down her cousin's meat shaft, not able to fit the whole thing but more than enough for her first time. Syaoran was surprised at how...Mature Rika's pussy felt. She clearly didn't have any experience, yet she instinctively used her inner muscles to increase the pleasure for them both. Soon Rika found an even stronger pleasure building up inside her, growing quickly, begging to come out, and she climaxed violently, clamping down her legs over Syaoran's cock, soon making the binded boy cum as well as he bited Sakura's pussy and made the red-haired girl orgasm just a few moments later. Rika felt her insides being filled to the brim with something hot and creamy, and her belly grew a bit as some of the man milk inside her started overflowing out her ravaged pussy. Both girls found themselves screaming Syaoran's name as their bodies were wracked by waves of pleasure, holding their hands together for mutual support.

"You're calling Master's name...Whatever happened to doing this for sensei, whore?"-asked Meiling with a naughty look on her face.

"Ah...I don't know... I've just betrayed Terada sensei... But he wouldn't love me... Syaoran-kun just loved me..."-Let out Rika as her orgasm subsided and she felt all energy abandon her body, fresh tears rolling down her face as the girl started to fall to the side.

"There, there, slut, you didn't do half a bad job."-smiled Meiling, holding the crying Rika's head against her chest while conforting her. The just deflowered girl felt the chinese girl's erect nipples rubbing against her cheeks, and instinctively placed her mouth over them, starting to suck them like a baby. Syaoran's cock slided out of her stretched out pussy with a pop, the cum stored inside her oozing out.

"Syaoran-kun, you sure lick me good when you're all tied up and fucking a virgin...Please continue taking care of me..."-innocently said Sakura with no irony or malice, just stating what she was experiencing.

"Sakura-chan's so cute when she's in control!"-squealed Tomoyo.

"...Hmmm"-Sakura sweatdroped as she lowered herself to start licking her lover's cock, enjoying the mixture of cum and Rika's fluids along the last vestiges of her broken virginity, devouring it all until the meat rod was fully cleaned up-"There, all ready to go again! Who wants the next round?"

"M-me! I want to know how to take on Yamazaki-chan head on!"-begged Chiharu, her pussy dripping uncontrollably by now, the pigtailed girl being on the verge of orgasm just from observing the sex demonstration in front of her, while Naoko once again hesitated

Sensing her mistress's confirmation, The Wood carried Chiharu and gently released her over Syaoran's restrained body, just as she had done with Rika. She quickly grabbed Syaoran's dick with both her tiny hands without need of any more instructions and tried to shove it inside her eager pussy. However the simple contact of her excited lower lips against the hot throbbing cock meat was enough to make her climax right away, moaning like a whore. Not as intense as Rika, but still enough to make Chiharu partially lose all strength on her limbs and fall over Sakura in front of her.

"So good... Syaoran-kun's dick feels so good and it didn't even went in yet..."-moaned the pigtailed girl, drooling her saliva all over Sakura's tummy, who didn't resist to pet her.

"Poor thing, she came right away. But we still need to get her impaled on master's cock. Want me to do it?"-commented Meiling, still tucking the breast-feeding Rika against her chest, who had finally stopped crying and was breathing normally now.

"No offense, Meiling-chan, but somebody more gentle should do it..."-Sakura's face changed to one of deep thought, stroking the hair of the girl fallen over her, until she suddenly smiled again-I know! Rika-chan, why don't you help Chiharu-chan experience what you did?"

"...Anything for you and Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan..."-let out Rika, stopping her sucking of the nipples of a now somewhat disappointed Meiling before crawling near Chiharu.

Using each other for support, both girls climbed over Syaoran's dick again. They were both feeling extremely hot now and, free of any bindings, removed their remaining clothes. Rika smiled and grabbed Syaoran's tireless cock and pressed it against her sore pussy, suddenly wanting to shove it inside herself again. Chiharu grabbed the huge meat stick as well and pulled it towards her own pussy while frowning. Neither able to get the other to release the hold, both girls then pushed their crotches forward so that they both got to rub Syaoran's manhood against their pussies simultaneously. Inevitably their wet lower lips ended up rubbing, making them both release horny moans. Now tenderly holding hands, admiring each other's naked bodies, Rika and Chiharu started to lean closer until their young developing chests ended pressing against each other, and their nipples touched making them moan again. Their open lips soon approached each other as well, and they kissed deeply, exploring each other mouths with their tongues. Neither really cared anymore about their previous boyfriends. All they cared now was satisfying their body urges and pleasuring Sakura and Syaoran.

Syaoran's cock kept being molested by both their childish pussies, smearing them both with more precum. Their movements made some of the cum stored inside Rika to ooze out, falling over Chiharu's legs. Rika smiled as she had an idea, and started smearing the cum oozing from inside her all over Chiharu's pussy, using it as extra lubricant. Then as the pigtailed girl hugged her, Rika started pressing Syaoran's hard cock against Chiharu's smeared love hole, using the tip to spread open her lower lips. Chiharu moaned again, then cried and hugged Rika tighter as her virginity was broken. Rika kept smiling and slowly pushing Syaoran's dick inside her friend until several inches were in, then grabbed her buttocks with both hands and started moving the pigtailed girl's hips up and down, forcing her to take a bit more of the boy's massive cock with each movement, while Rika's own pussy kept rubbing the part of the meat shaft still outside. Syaoran tried to resist the dual pussy work on his cock, but knew he couldn't resist much longer. The pigtailed girl's pussy in particular was so small, to tight, so childlike... Chiharu's cries soon changed to moans again, more intense than ever, and Rika felt Syaoran's cock starting to throb under her more and more. Then she felt something rushing through it, and saw how Chiharu's face changed to one of surprise as she got creampied for the first time of her life, before crying out her lungs as she reached her own climax, much more intense than before, digging her nails on Rika's back for support. Sakura this time reached a double orgasm as Syaoran's tongue work seemed to intensify every moment. Little did the card mistress know that the boy was applying to her one of the Secret Sex techniques of the Li Clan he had trained with his own mother, making Sakura climax with his tongue while increasing her pussy's sensibility to set her up for even more intense orgasms. Syaoran hadn't used it in years, but in his current situation he didn't have much choices to properly pleasure the red-haired girl.

"Ah... Syaoran-kun's cock feels so good...I'm gonna kill Yamazaki the next time we meet for not giving me any all this years..."-drooled out Chiharu, finally calming down and letting herself be held by Rika's hands.

"Geez, you're such a little kid, making me do all the hard work..."-chuckled Rika, hugging Chiharu and helping her pull out from Syaoran's dick. Seeing the cum oozing from inside the pigtailed girl's ravaged pussy, she didn't resist and scooped some with her fingers, taking it to her own mouth. She was instantly addicted to the taste and wanted more. Rika placed her head over Chiharu's crotch and started to hungrily slurping and licking it clean. Meiling grinned as Rika exposed her own cum-oozing pussy by doing so and moved to start eating it out as well. It was her responsibility to make sure not a single drop of the precious seed was wasted after all.

"Ah, Syaoran-kun, my friends got your cock all dirty again, I'm so sorry, please let me take responsibility..."-smiled Sakura as she lowered herself over her beloved's cock and tasted the new combination of his cum with Chiharu's sex fluids and her virginal blood, as Syaoran kept working on her pussy.

The oral sex between the girls continued for a bit more time until all of Syaoran's leftover semen had disappeared inside the girl's mouths, then they got around Syaoran and Sakura on their knees, admiring their ongoing 69 action.

"Are you ready, Naoko-chan?"-asked Sakura rising her head from Syaoran's once more cleaned up cock, before releasing a soft moan as she felt a new orgasm start to build inside herself from Syaoran's tongue work.

"Y-Yes..."-replied the entangled glasses girl without much conviction while looking at the floor, and then she found herself be positioned with her pussies just a few inches away from Syaoran's hard cock.

"No...No way... It wasn't that big when it went inside Rika-chan and Chiharu-chan..."-pointed out Naoko as she dared to look directly at it again. The other girls then noticed that indeed it seemed even longer and thicker than a couple minutes before.

"Well, that's what you get for letting Master Syaoran get all worked up with other girl's pussies. Now you pay the price for being suck a cockteaser!"-grinned Meiling.

"It'll feel good, Naoko-chan. Really good. Try grabbing Syaoran-kun's cock first if you're scared..."-warmly smiled Sakura, then releasing another slutty moan as Syaoran kept eating her pussy.

"N-No! I'll get killed if that thing goes inside me! I' getting out of here!"-yelled Naoko, standing up from her crouching position and looking for an exit from the vine-filled room.

Fast as a cat, Meiling pounced over the glasses girl, grabbing her arms from behind and forced her back on her knees, before purring into Naoko's ear:

"I'm sure you'll survive, slut. If Mistress Sakura or Master Syaoran wanted to kill you with a cock, they would've already done so..."-Meiling sounded completely serious with her statement.

"No! Let me go!"-yelled Naoko, struggling to break free as if possessed. Meiling's grasp on her was as strong as steel, yet the glasses girl yanked her arms against it, only hurting herself.

"Mistress Sakura, this slut is trashing around too much. If you don't want me to snap her arms like twigs, please lend me an hand."

"Meiling-chan... If Naoko-chan really doesn't want to do this, then we should just let her go."-pondered Sakura as her expression changed to worry at seeing her friend resist maniacally.

"Sakura-chan, don't you remember why you started this? You need to bond deeper with your friends to gain their trust, otherwise they may end up hurting you and the ones you love most..."-said the tied up Tomoyo with a sad face.

"Yes! I'll report all of you! The adults will take good care of this, in particular you witch!"-yelled Naoko with a mix of anger and fear, glaring at Sakura.

"Mistress Sakura, I believe this stupid whore just is just really slut about physical intimacy. She is a book nerd after all. I bet she writes slutty fanfiction and posts it under other name."-grinned Meiling, starting to enjoy the struggle of the girl in her grip.

"You're right, Meiling-chan."-added Tomoyo, smiling a bit-"If we let Naoko-chan go now, she'll become a very lonely woman."

"Hoe...?"-Sakura was suddenly confused, having trouble thinking properly as Syaoran kept focusing on licking and sucking her crotch.

"Yes, and the best way to cure that is by jamming in Master Syaoran's big strong cock f inside her virgin pussy!"- Continued Meiling, forcing Naoko a bit lower so that her drenched pussy momentarily touched the boy's monstrous dick, making her release an involuntary moan.

"You will be doing Naoko-chan a big favor, boosting her self-confidence. That's what good friends do for each other, Sakura-chan. But you'll have to get a little rough with her at first. Just like when capturing your cards."-smirked Tomoyo in a sweet, suggestive voice.

Sakura found herself approaching another orgasm, biting her lips to contain it, wanting the others around her to share her pleasure as before. The card mistress extended her arms forward and tried to grag the glasses girl's waist, to gently push her down towards the boy's aching cock below her. But Naoko kept struggling and her shirt and skirt were all sweaty, making it impossible for Sakura to get a good stable grip on her.

"Sakura-chan, I'm Sure Naoko-chan would feel more relaxed if she got out of those dirty clothes first."-said Tomoyo in her sweet alluring voice.

The card mistress tried to remove the glasses girl clothing, but it proved impossible in ther current positions, in particular with Meiling still holding her arms . Running out of patience as her next orgasm from Syaoran's tongue drew closer, Sakura simply pulled the fabric with greater strength until it ripped apart and came out of her body in tatters. Soon Naoko was left completely naked as well, revealing a pair of relatively well developed small breasts, at least compared to the other girls in the room, tears rolling down her face, while Sakura held her armpits and started pulling her closer.

Understanding her mistress's intentions, Meiling used her grip on Naoko's arms to force her to lean over Sakura, their young breasts pressing against each other. Then Meiling squashed her own immature breasts over the glasses girl back, and Naoko screamed as if she felt herself being crushed between the two stronger girl's bodies, their erect nipples rubbing against her skin. Sakura silenced her with a deep kiss, wanting them both to enjoy the experience as much as possible, hugging her with one arm and grabbing Syaoran's cock with the other, finally managing to push it against Naoko' pussy, who couldn't evade it anymore due to the combined grips holding her down. The glasses girl mind was assaulted by a myriad of sensations. The bodies submitting her were strong but gentle, the forced contact of their soft skin against hers sending chills of pleasure trough her body. The cock rubbing her pussy made the tingle growing on her crotch hurt even more. She wanted release from it, but didn't have the courage to take the meat shaft inside her, even if she knew it was the right tool to satisfy that need. The tongue exploring her mouth was stealing her breath, further filling her mind with mixed feelings. Sakura then parted her lips a moment from Naoko's, leaving her gasping for air, and looked at Meiling:

"Let's push her down together at three, ok Meiling-chan?"

"Whatever Mistress Sakura commands!"-replied Meiling, clearly eager to perform it.

"One...Two... THREE!"-and the two girls pushed the third down over the meat rod in simultaneous.

Rika and Chiharu, who were sitting by the side, hugging each other while their eyes were glued on the three girls over the boy, gasped as they saw the massive cock, that they had struggled so much getting inside thems when it was smaller, go almost fully inside Naoko's pussy in one movement, red blood rolling down its shaft. The glasses girl face was devoid of expression as her brain was unable to cope with the new sensation on top of the previous. She no longer struggled but just laid there. She simply felt... Filled. The huge lump of hard meat inside her just seemed to belong there despite having just torn apart her inner walls. All the hentai books and erotic novels she had read, and she didn't know what to do now. On his side, Syaoran had to use all of his focus to keep his work on Sakura's pussy, while experiencing the pleasure of Naoko's vagina tightly wrapped around his cock. Bigger than Chiharu's, but now his cock was bigger so his manhood was squeezed down even more.

"Move yer body a bit, will ya slut?"-ordered Meiling, trying to pull Naoko up a bit to get a proper fucking going, but either the glasses girl pussy was now clamping firmly on the cock inside her, or it was indeed too big and there was no space to move. Perhaps both.

"It feels much better once you start moving, Naoko-chan..."-smiled Sakura, barely able to contain her own incoming orgasm anymore as Syaoran didn't stop for a moment his tongue work on her pussy.

Helping Meiling once more, the two strong girls managed to force the mind-broken Naoko to start moving up and down over Syaoran's cock, until after just a few movements she started to moan. Syaoran felt like Sakura and Meiling were using a tight flesh sleeve to masturbate him, as Naoko didn't do any move on her own. That was how much they loved him, turning one of their friends in a sex toy for him. The boy soon started cumming inside the glasses girl as well, soaking her womb in fresh sperm more than enough to fertilize every woman in the city. Naoko screamed as she orgasmed soon after, and as Sakura and Meiling kept moving her up and down, she climaxed a a second and then third times.

"See, Sakura-chan? Naoko-chan's turned out to be the most naughty of them all after all."-teased Tomoyo, savoring every moment from the events in front of her.

"Ah...Yes...Cumming... I love you so much..."-replied Sakura, suddenly screaming, and Tomoyo blushed for the first moment of the day at this reply.

"...I love you so much Syaoran-kun!"-continued Sakura, unable to resist her lover's tongue work anymore and just let herself go, finding herself assaulted by the chain of orgasms that had been building on her pussy. Tomoyo blushed more. How silly of her to think that Sakura would make her a declaration of true love in that situation. But another side of her wished that she was the one sitting on Syaoran's face and getting her pussy violated by the boy's tongue like that.

"You sluts, clean this slut, Master and Mistress need to rest a bit."-ordered Meiling to Rika and Chiharu, noticing Sakura start to lose her senses due to the seemingly endless orgasms ravaging her body as Syaoran didn't stop his tongue work for a moment.

The chinese girl pushed the half-dazed Naoko out of his cousin's cock and threw her over to the other girls as if a dirty piece of clothing. Some vines caught her in mid-air for The Wood sensed her mistress wouldn't approve of her friends getting treated like that. Naoko's legs ended up spread apart, letting the cum inside her start to leak out, and Rika and Chiharu swiftly moved to lick it. Still they were pretty tired and their limbs could barely hold them anymore, so more vines came down help them hold up with their heads near Naoko's pussy, ending up binding the three girls once more.

"Ah...Syaoran-kun...I' so happy..."-with her lasts shreds of consciousness disappearing, some orgasms still exploding inside her, Sakura licked the boy's still hard cock, savoring the new treat of his cum combined with Naoko's fluids and destroyed virginity, managing to clean most of it before finally falling asleep over him, and Syaoran finally stopped licking her pussy.

Feeling the last of her mistress's whims, The Wood recalled all her vines from the room and wrapped them around Sakura and Syaoran, forming a soft bed that held and binded them together, the girl's body pressed against the boy below her. The card mistress had thought how she wanted to be with the chinese boy forever. The card just did what she thought was to satisfy her mistress's desire. Syaoran didn't fully dislike it, as the smile stamped on his face could attest.

"Geez, now the two love birds got themselves a love nest..."-snarked Meiling, feeling clear envy towards the current setup. She still managed to reach Syaoran's enlarged cock, and slowly started eating it with her pussy, enjoying each moment now that all the other girls were out of her way and her cousin couldn't escape. The boy grunted but didn't complain as Meiling took her time grinding his dick, using her experience to amplify the pleasure for them both with the well trained movements from her lower body.

"What did just happen...Sakura-chan's a witch... But she made us all feel good...She even let us make love to her boyfriend..."-wondered Rika, her sexual urges satisfied for the moment and able to think a bit more clearly now.

"Well, it is Sakura-chan, she's always a step ahead of us and always a good friend. We should just trust her and not tell anything else about this."-wondered Chiharu as well, touching her sore pussy,

"Sakura-chan's a wonderful magical girl. All she asks is that you keep a few secrets for her and you'll always have her friendship. With plenty of benefits. I guarantee you that."-said Tomoyo, seductively walking towards them.

The blue haired girl proceeded to deep kiss Rika for several seconds, holding her face while elegantly devouring her mouth, then let the now breathless girl go and repeated the process with Chiharu and finally the still half-dazed Naoko. She then forced each of the exhausted girls to lick the blue-haired girl's pussy and ass in turns in an attempt to satisfy the urges she had felt. Tomoyo let out a few moans from their efforts, but none could make her orgasm, their tongue technique still too crude to properly please a slutty maiden like her. Tomoyo licked her lips, observing the fallen naked girls heaped at her feet. Not nearly as satisfying as her beloved Sakura or Syaoran or even Meiling. But they still made nice snacks. Yes, she could make good use of them in the future.

"...You know, I wonder if a boy's ass tastes as good as a girl's..."-said Naoko, finally recovering her senses.

"That sounds like a delightful idea, Naoko-chan. Why don't you try it now? Syaoran-kun's right over there."-smiled Tomoyo, enjoying the way the glasses girl was starting to take initiative on her own.

"A boy's ass... I hear they feel good from there too... A good wife should know multiple ways to pleasure her husband... I want to try it too..."-agreed Rika.

"But isn't Meiling-chan busy with him now? I wonder if it is some tradition from China for cousins to fuck each other after being with other girls..."-asked Chiharu

"Do whatever you want, as long as I can keep enjoying Master Syaoran's dick."-Meiling was too focused on savoring the pleasure of her cousin's magic flesh rod inside her, while the boy couldn't properly hear due to all the vines around his head.

The four girls approached the entangled Syaoran and managed to pull away some vines to reveal his tight ass. Naoko this time took the first move and spread open his buttocks so she could taste the boy's back hole. She tried to push her tongue inside, but it instantly closed down.

"Hey, what are you doing?"-asked Syaoran, feeling a strange sensation on his lower body.

"Let me try too!"-Chiharu pushed Naoko to the side and started hungrily licking the boy's closed hole as well.

"Oh, you're getting even harder all of a sudden Master Syaoran..."-grinned Meiling, feeling his cousin grow a bit more inside her.

"You have to be more gentle, or he can't relax down there..."-said Rika, gently shoving Chiharu aside and softly kissing the boy's butthole.

"Seriously, stop it now!"-demanded the immobilized Syaoran, although he found himself enjoying this new treatment a bit.

"Not bad, but I think this way it would be better..."-Tomoyo pulled Rika away and took her place in front of Syaoran's ass. She secretly always had wanted to try this ever since they fucked for the first time, but the boy had always evaded it.

The other three girls watched in awe as Tomoyo's elegantly licked Syaoran's closed butthole. Her tongue technique was on a completely different level and soon the boy's anus started twitching and opening a it, allowing the blue-haired girl to insert the tip of her tongue inside.

Grunting, feeling himself about to cum, Syaoran managed to gather enough willpower to summon his sword to his right hand. Not wanting to hurt him, The Wood hadn't restrained his fingers, and he still had some movement on his pulse. With a flick from his wrist, he managed to cut the bindings from his sword arm, and from there to fully free himself with a series of masterful slashes. As the defeated Wood returned to card form, Syaoran stood up to get away from the horny girls working on his ass, one hand holding his sword and the other Meiling still impaled on his cock, for the chinese girl didn't stop clamping down her vagina over it, and thus the boy couldn't remove it right now short of cutting down body parts from either of them. What hapened instead was Syaoran's meat sword being driven all the way to the hilt inside his cousin due to the sudden and rough rising movement.

Meiling still had troubles taking the full length of his cousin's cock inside her. Specially when it was even bigger than usual after a long workout like that afternoon. As Meiling's very womb was forced open and penetrated, she started foaming from her mouth, moaning like a cat in heat and staring in the air, wrapping her arms and legs around her cousin's torso, wanting the extreme pain and pleasure she was feeling to last as long as possible. The feeling of his cousin's limbs and inner muscles closing all around him was enough to make Syaoran start cumming abundantly inside Meiling. She hugged held even tighter as she reached her own climax, her pussy working to suck ever last drop of semen from his balls, soon followed by another orgasm from the girl and another as all the energy she had been building up previously was released in an ecstasy train, releasing a series of animalistic screams mixed with declarations of love and calling his cousin's name.

After what for the other girls looked an eternity of the boy pumping the chinese girl's insides with man cream while she climaxed again and again, Meiling finally fell silent and her limbs went limp, and Syaoran gently deposited her on the nearby coach. As he pulled away from her, Meiling's bulging tummy was clearly visible, almost as if she had been made pregnant. However as Syaoran's erect and seemingly insatiable cock pulled out from her, a large amount of cum mixed with its of blood started flowing out from the chinese pussy, and Meiling's distended belly deflated a bit, indicating it was filled with pure boy cream. She just laid there breathing slowly and deeply, feeling as her ruined but satisfied insides were slowly repaired by the restorative properties of the magic cum.

"Wait, where did he pull that sword from?"-asked an incredulous Chiharu, finally manging to break from her trance of watching the wild fuck between the cousins.

"Don't tell me... You're actually a Shinigami! No, wait, a ninja! Or perhaps a pirate? Pirate ninja shinigami? Do you have a bankai ninjutsu fruit power?"-asked Naoko, her eyes sparkling at the sight of the refined blade as her fangirl side awakened at full power.

"What kind of fantasy stories are kids reading nowadays?"-frowned Syaoran while sweatdroping as he pulled a jufu-"Obey the command! Water Dragon, Come Forth!"

A stream of cold water shot from the slip of paper and hit Naoko right in her face and open mouth, making her choke and gag for a moment, and seemingly succeeding in calming her down a bit.

"Hmm, you're a magician, Syaoran-kun? I guess it makes sense for a magic girl like Sakura to get a magical boyfriend... Still, I'm more interested in this previous sword of yours..."-said Rika as she reached out with her hand to grab Syaoran's cock once more. The boy grunted a bit on surprise but didn't pull away. His dick clearly wanted more and Sakura and Meiling were both already of commission.

Remembering how Sakura had carefully cleaned it up with her mouth after filling each of their pussies, Rika decided it was something boys enjoyed their girlfriends doing for them after sex and decided to give it a try. Her head approached the meat rod in front of her and she felt the strong scent of the boy cum mixed with his cousin's pussy and an hint of piss. Similar to the smell she had felt from the leftovers scooped from her own fucked pussy, but the manly smell much stronger, and the feminine part different...

Rika's tongue reached out to lick the tip of the dick filled covered in Syaoran's and Meiling's mixed love juices. She didn't mind the taste. She slowly swallowed and savored it, enjoying it more as if it was a sip of fine wine. Instinctively, Rika's jaw opened and she tried to wrap it inside her lips, but soon felt herself gagging and choking due to its massive girth when she tried to swallow more than a few inches. Yet she had seen Sakura take most of it inside her throat as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Rika would made a mental note to remember to ask her to advice on that matter on another day. She continued giving the boy a blowjob, doing her best with her lack of experience, and was rewarded by a soft pat on her head from Syaoran that made her feel all tingly between her legs again.

"Don't be shy, Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan. Several girls can give a blowjob to a guy at the same time, in particular one as gifted as Syaoran-kun..."-seductively purred Tomoyo, kneeling at Rika's side and kissing the tip of the cock as it came outside her mouth when the brunette girl wanted to recover her breath, while the blue-haired girl's hands went on to softly caress the rest of the shaft and Syaoran's balls.

Jealous, Chiharu silently approached from the other side and started licking and kissing the long part of Syaoran's meat shaft that Rika couldn't swallow, hungrily eating the sexual fluids remaining over it, loving the taste. Syaoran grunted more as his free hand moved to pat the other girl to confirm he was enjoying her efforts as well. Then the boy felt something else and warm touch his balls in coordination with Tomoyo and he saw Naoko sneaking from below, caressing his scrotum. He was afraid for a moment she would try to squeeze hard, but the glasses girl had readed enough manga to know that it was a pretty sensible spot for a boy and be treated with great care. That and she was afraid of what he could do with his metal sword if she hurt him. After feeling the strange texture, Naoko moved to kissing and licking it.

"You enjoying it, Syaoran-kun?"- Asked, rika, looking up while licking the tip of his cock from where fresh precum was starting to

"Yes, you girls have some nice talent, your lovers are lucky..."-moaned the boy

"Which one of us feels better?"-asked Chiharu, sliding her warm cheek against his cock.

"You all feel good actually...Rika-chan's pretty gentle...Chiharuc-chan's quite energetic...Tomoyo-chan's pretty skilled... And Naoko-chan's not afraid to get naughtier..."-groaned Syaoran, being completely sincere.

"My, what a diplomatic answer, not picking any favorites..."-teased Tomoyo smiling, before licking a bit of precum that had spilled on Rika's chin.

"Hmm, hmmm..."-Naoko could only mumble as she tried to swallow Syaoran's balls with her lips, but they too were too large to fit inside her tiny mouth.

All three recently deflowered girls found their hands sliding down to their pussies made all excited from Syaoran's praises combined with the direct taste and smell of his dick. They masturbated themselves while using their mouths and tongues to keep giving Syaoran his four-way blowjob following the much more experienced Tomoyo's lead.

"See how his cock's twitching right now? It means Syaoran-cum is about to bless us with another great offering of his magic semen."-smiled Tomoyo as then she inserted the tip of her tongue on the boy's peeing hole.

This was enough to push the boy over the edge and his cock started shooting long stream after stream of thick cum, covering not only each of the girl's in a thick layer of semen but the very wall behind them and even the ceiling above!

Naoko, Rika and Chiharu started to breath harder as they found themselves overwhelmed by the strong boy scent and stickyness now almost fully covering them. Their masturbation intensified and soon they reached new orgasms, and then one by one they fell on the floor asleep, their energy reserves completely spent.

"Hmm, I was expecting them to last at least one or two more rounds..."-pouted Tomoyo.

"Then you admit you set this whole thing up?"-asked Syaoran, turning his cock towards the blue-haired girl.

"Yes, but"-Tomoyo was interrupted by Syaoran holding her head and violently ramming his cock all the way down her throat.

"I'm afraid I'm tired of your bullshit excuses for turning Sakura-chan in your sex toy, Tomoyo Daidouji. No, I don't care you were tied up , you came at least nine times just from seeing her fucking the other girls while rubbing yourself against your bindings. Yes, I saw it even though none of the other girls did it because they were too focused on either me or Sakura-chan. I must say it's quite impressive how you do it, reaching climax with barely any facial reaction, but then you've always been quite the self-controled girl, haven't you?"

Tomoyo had wanted to say “I did it for you too, Syaoran-kun”, but the long and hard piece of meat raping her throat made it impossible. Her pale face skin started to turn into a blue tone quite similar to her hair as she started running out of air, but Syaoran had locked her weak arms with one hand and pressed her skull with the other, leaving her powerless to resist.

When Tomoyo started to lose consciousness and she thought Syaoran was seriously gonna suffocate her to death with his cock, he suddenly started cumming inside her, not holding back his climax like he usually did to extend the pleasure for him and his partner. Still he came a lot, and Tomoyo felt her stomach fill to its limit from and then expand some more as the cum rised throug her throat, and as Syaoran pulled out his meat shaft from inside her, streams of saliva and semen still connecting it to her lips, Tomoyo found her throat was now jammed with thick man milk and she could only barely breathe, let alone speak.

That's better. You know, Tomoyo-chan, you look much cuter when you're not actively manipulating everybody around you.-said the boy with clear malice.

Tomoyo blushed a bit, taking the comment as a compliment. Then she felt her waist be grabbed by Syaoran's strong hands and lifted in the air as if she didn't weight anything, then dropped and impaled on her ass by Syaoran's hard cock. Tomoyo hugged him with her arms and legs, trying to confess how much she loved him and how he wanted to be his personal bitch forever even if she was third after Sakura and Meiling, her usual self-restrictions lost after the near-death experience of suffocation by magic cock. But her throat was still blocked by all the thick cum she had been forced to swallow and she could only make gurgling noises that nevertheless seemed to excite Syaoran as he rammed her ass harder while pinching her nipples and biting her shoulders as an hungry beast.

This time it was Tomoyo who climaxed quickly from the rough treatment, unable to scream but instead biting back Syaoran on his strong shoulder as her nails sunk in his back, having lost all her usual lady-like manners by now, not caring anymore about keeping her typical facade since the other girls were knocked out and Syaoran was treating her that way. Syaoran grunted and let himself cum as well, flooding her bowels with more cum, completely filling the young girl's digestive tract with semen. Syaoran's purpose wasn't anymore for mutually enjoyable sex, just to teach Tomoyo a lesson or two that it wasn't right to use other human beings as your sex toys.

Unceremoniously pulling his hard cock out of Tomoyo's ass and dropping the girl on the floor, Syaoran observed with satisfaction as she struggled to crawl away from him with weakened and members, cum and blood oozing out of her loosened ass. Surely the blue haired bitch had learned her lesson. Then Tomoyo stopped and got in all fours, spreading open her legs and looking behind to him with begging eyes, shaking her ass towards him.

"Oh for the love of... Since when do you have so much stamina?"-Syaoran grabbed his slimmed cock with one hand and fell over Tomoyo as an animal since it seemed that was the way she was asking to be treated after all. He quickly penetrated her tight pussy, easily tearing his way in. One of the perks of producing magic cum, the girls he fucked never remained loose for long. He grabbed Tomoyo's school uniform and easily tore it apart, exposing her white and slender body. Her meek limbs started shaking as Syaoran brought his full weight and might over her, slamming her ass with his hips again and again, and she soon collapsed head down on the floor as Syaoran kept fucking her.

"Don't think you can just lay down and take it..."-whispered Syaoran into her ear as he grabbed Tomoyo's legs and lifted her once more, but this time her face turned away from his, and shoved her against the nearest wall. Tomoyo found herself crushed between the strong and hot boy ramming her pussy and the hard cold surface in front of her, each push stronger than the last, while whispering in her ear again:

"Look, Tomoyo-chan, I believe you may've had the best of intentions... But Naoko, Rika and Chiharu are just plain little girls. Your will is pretty strong. My cousin's body is pretty strong. Sakura-chan is strong in both will and body. But those other three, they're still too fragile in both accounts. They'll need at least a week to minimally recover from this session. We can't have them regularly join our activities or their minds will break down permanently for good. Do I make myself clear?"

Tomoyo nodded in clear agreement as tears flew down her eyes. She wasn't really in any position to refuse as she was violently banged against the wall with her back turned towards the boy. At that point Syaoran could've said he wanted to rip her belly open so he had a new hole to fuck and she would've agreed as well. She nodded in clear agreement as tears flew down her eyes.

Syaoran found himself having to restrain himself as he felt the girl's body starting to reach its limits. Any more and he would start breaking her bones like she was a ceramic doll, and that would be a bit too much even for a complete slut bitch whore like her. Still as he slowed down, Syaoran felt Tomoyo's body orgasm again and again, until her limbs were limp. He still kept fucking her until cumming, then fucked her some more until he came again, making sure she had lost her consciousness for good. “That should imprint the lesson on her slutty body”, innocently thought the boy, once more underestimating Tomoyo's abnormal libido. Indeed as he pulled her away from the wall and let her on the floor, she had a wide grin of satisfaction on her face, even as her belly was grotesquely expanded from the all the cum now stored inside her. At least his dick seemed to have finally gone flaccid again.

"Syaoran-kun..."-said a familiar voice from behind him.

"...What, Sakura-chan?"-asked a suddenly pale Syaoran, slowly turning around. How much had his girlfriend just watched?

"I just remembered...What is a slut...?"-asked the red-haired girl with dizzy eyes, clearly having just woken up again.

"...I'll explain it to you when you're older."-sweatdroped Syaoran.

"M'kay..."-Sakura's head turned around, noticing all the other unconscious and cum-drenched girls laying around with satisfied expressions on their faces, then her eyes focused on Syaoran's crotch. He blushed and started getting erect again under his most loved one's naked gaze.

"Syaoran-kun, you're getting hard again for me, it makes me so happy..."-Sakura grabbed her wand and a card as her expression changed to arousal.

"Wait, Sakura-chan, we really should clean this up before Naoko's parents return..."-said Syaoran, desesperately looking for his sword that he had dropped at some moment while fucking Tomoyo's brains out.

"We can clean later! I want you now!"- Sakura summoned The Wood again and Syaoran found himself pulled in the air by vines towards the card mistress, who who grabbed his erect cock with her free hand and guided it towards her once more still gaping asshole, as her pussy was still too sore after all the licking she had received. Just as she forced the boy to penetrate her, more and more vines enveloped them both, caressing their bodies and pressing them against each other, soon forming a green cocoon around the young couple.

"Sakura Kinomoto, just do you think you're doing?"-asked a frowning boy.

"This way we can get some privacy! Syaoran-kun, please cum a lot more inside me!"-replied the red-haired girl with a naughty smile on her face.

For the next hour or so all that could be heard coming from the closed cocoon was moans and cries, until eventually Meiling woke up . She stared dumbfounded at large vine cocoon in the middle of the room, then heard the sounds coming from inside her brain made the connections, her expression changing to one of annoyance. She tried pull the vines apart with her bare hands but they were too tightly bound and too soft to break with her martial arts. So Meiling looked around for something to help her and found Syaoran's sword laying around. Grinning, she picked it up and made some naked warm-up exercises that almost looked like dancing, then finished by leaping in the air and slashing the cocoon open in half.

From inside came out an overwhelming smell of cum and pussy juice. Sakura's eyes were open but she was unconscious again, drooling all over herself, as animated vines forced her legs up and down over Syaoran's hard cock, abundant cum overflowing from her reddened ass. Then Meiling noticed that Sakura wasn't drooling saliva. What was oozing out of her mouth was cum. Syaoran's cock had pumped so much milk inside her guts that it had overflown all the way to her stomach, throat and finally out of her mouth, no room left inside the girl's body to contain it. As if confirming it, Syaoran was just coming again, and as Sakura's body spammed, a few seconds later she started involuntarily coughing out streams of cum out of her mouth, further dirtying herself.

"Oh, so good to see you, Meiling. Sakura-chan ordered The Wood to make sure I kept fucking her even if she lost her senses and I lost my sword..."-said Syaoran

"I have it here. How many times have you cummed inside her?"-asked Meiling in a cold tone, making her cousin's sword spin in her hand, the blade passing dangerously close to his crotch.

"I kinda lost count, Meiling-chan..."

"Don't you dare to 'chan' me now. HOW MANY TIMES?"-the chinese girl knew well her cousin was pretty good at math.

"...Twenty-eight."

"Come inside me twenty-nine and you can have your sword back."-grinned Meiling, cutting away the vines holding Sakura, then pushing her to the side and taking her place riding Syaoran's cock soaked in cum and Sakura's love juices, making it slide easily inside the chinese girl's restored pussy.

_______________________________________________

"Well, I would show you the rest, Reimu-chan, but I'm afraid Meiling's endurance tantric sex is not very enjoyable to watch, even if it's quite enjoyable to perform.-smiled Tomoyo, disabling the video."

"Say, you seemed pretty happy being fucked around silly by that boy as well, Tomoyo. I could've sworn you actually have a crush on him as well.-said the shrine maiden, realizing her own panties were soaking from watching the tape."

"What can I say, Syaraon-kun is just as fun to play with as Sakura-chan kukuku!"

"Did Meiling manage to hold for more twenty-night fucks?"

"Barely, but yes. She's been improving since then. Her latest record is fifty-nine over three hours."

"Hmm, that's some advanced body arts this Meiling has. She may just turn out to be an entertaining sparing partner...But before that, have any more of those videos?"

"Hohoho, let me check my bag...."


	11. Persuassion Needle

Reimu's face was completely red as she watched the end of another tape of Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling getting wild with each other while Tomoyo mostly stood by the sidelines, before speaking:

"Say, Tomoyo, I'm going to train with Meiling now. Want to join us? You may learn a thing or two. Who knows, we may uncover some latent supernatural talent in you."

"Thank you for the offer, Reimu-chan."-smiled Tomoyo-"But I'm not interested in that kind of thing. I'm perfectly satisfied with my current capacities, even if it means Sakura-chan will never notice my true love."

"Where I come from there's countless girls that did the most crazy things to gain power to chase their feelings."

"And how many of them have achieved happiness of heart for themselves and their partners?"

"Hmm... Well…'Happiness of heart' is overrated."

"Is it now? Anyway I'm finished with your robes, Reimu-chan. Here's your ofudas, orbs and needles as well, Sakura-chan insisted you have them back to you in return for Syaora-kun keeping your cards sealed for the moment. I must say it's quite an ingenuous design how you store them in your clothes."

As Tomoyo stored her portable sewing tools and left the room, Reimu stood silently thinking for some moments on the conversation she had just had. True love? Happiness forever? A special one for her heart with which you can openly share your feelings? A face crossed her mind. The one who Reimu had shared so many adventures with, laughs and tears, sometimes as rivals, others as allies.

"R-Ridiculous! Anyway, Meiling's waiting for me. Some exercise will help me forget all this nonsense Tomoyo filled my head with."-Whispered Reimu to herself, trying to make it sound true. Dueling and drinking and feasting and casual sex were the ways she filled her heart's needs. She didn't want anything else on her heart. She didn't need anything else on her heart.

___

Syaoran's li room

The chinese boy was standing in place, holding the room's phone to his ear while speaking with somebody else trough the connection. Behind him Sakura was sleeping inside his bed. She had fallen asleep in his arms some minutes ago, exhausted from the day's events, and Syaoran had carried her to his bed, changed her previous clothes to one of his sets of pajamas, and tucked her inside the bed's sheets to make sure she had some much needed rest.

"...And that's what happened today, mother."-finished Syaoran, talking over to his only remaining parent back in China. Then he felt a pair of soft hands enter his shirt from behind and start massaging his back, a warm breath over his neck.

"Those are grave news. You must prepare yourself and Sakura-chan. Clow Reed lived hundreds of years due to him stopping his own aging with magic, perhaps over a thousand years, the ancient records aren't clear. During that time he made himself an enemy of some very powerful youkai that were rumored to having been sealed or escaping to the fantasy land: Gensokyo."-answered Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother

"So I suppose that again you'll neglect to send us any extra support?"-Syaoran now felt his ear being nibbled, the hands massaging his back moving to caress his chest, pinching his nipples. The boy concentrated to don't let his voice reveal the treatment he was receiving now.

"Your sisters have their own duties to attend to, as you should know well. Besides you did succeed splendidly in our goal of making sure Sakura-chan would become the new mistress of the cards, and thus a perfect future candidate for the place of wife of the next head of the Li clan. She proved to be a strong and resourceful kid, just as you. The combination of your capacities is much greater than the sum of your parts. Send Sakura-chan a kiss from my part, Syaoran. Also make sure to keep making top quality love with her. You know Tomoyo records most of your naughty activities and sends me copies of the tapes. I'll make you regret it if I ever see you aren't properly satisfying Sakura's carnal lusts. Or any of the other girls she lets you fuck as well."

"And no kiss for me, again? Would it kill you to show some affection for me, mother?"-Syaoran now felt soft lips kissing his cheeks, moving down his neck, then a warm tongue move the opposite way over his skin, licking him tenderly.

"I used to be affectionate with your father. You know how he ended up."

"Actually, no, I don't. You never told me and forbid me to ask."-The arms caressing his chest now fully enveloped him, Syaoran felt a soft body smaller than his hug him from the back, then the hands that had been pinching his nipples started to slide down his belly towards his crotch, undoing his pants and starting to play with his flaccid cock.

"He relaxed his guard at the wrong moment and paid his life for it. You're the last man of the Li family's main lineage. You must be tough. Believe it or not, I do this for your own good. Remember, Sakura is a strong girl, but unlike you, she still needs affection to keep going forward, since she fights for the sake of those who like her, while you've always been willing to fight for your own beliefs even if alone."

And with this the phone connection was cut out. Syaoran sighed. His mother had always demanded for him to keep her updated on any magic events on Tomoeda, but then always declined to offer any kind of pratical or clear advice despite being a mighty sorcerer herself. Well, she did pay his bills and gave him a pretty nice allowance to boot.

"Geez, Syaoran-kun, you never talk to me like that. I think I may be a bit jealous of your mother now."-teased Sakura's voice from behind him, the card mistress's hands still masturbating him.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, Sakura-chan. You should go back to sleep, you need to rest properly...Ah..."-Syaoran couldn't resist to finally let out a moan as the card mistress's fingers kept caressing his dick.

"I remember your mother being very pretty, Syaoran-kun... And she helped you learn about sex, haven't you told me? I really need to thank her for that next time we meet. First I'll eat her pussy while you fuck her ass, how does that sound Syaoran-kun? I want to make a good impression with my future mother-in-law."

"Please don't joke, Sakura-chan, I only had anal and oral sex with my mother for her to make sure I could properly satisfy a woman."-Syaoran could feel his cock grow and harden under Sakura's gentle yet firm touch.

"...Still I'm jealous of you, Syaoran-kun... I really love my father, you know? When I was little I wanted to be his bride, for daddy to use me as mommy's replacement, to make him happy in any way I could. I really didn't knew about sex back then but loved to hug him and feel his warmth close to me. But as I grew up father slowly pushed me away from him. He still treated me nicely and never hurt me, but stopped hugging and kissing me. Taught me how to take bath by myself. I can't even remember the last time we even held our hands together. I guess father never could let go of my mother. He never showed interest for any other women after she died. I can still see the love on his eyes whenever he looks at one of her pictures. He loves me and wants me to be happy, but pushed me away from him to search my love somewhere else...So I'm really jealous you and your mother got to be so close, Syaoran-kun. Do you think she'll also be willing to be close with me?"

"...I'm honestly surprised she didn't rape you that time you were in Hong-Kong, Sakura-chan. I'm pretty sure mother will fuck you in ways you didn't even thought possible next time you meet. That's why I'm not in much of a hurry to return to China..."-Syaoran felt precum starting to ooze out of his dick's tip as Sakura started jerking his steel-hard engorged dick faster with both hands.

I"'m kinda glad to hear that... But still that's mean from you, Syaoran-kun, I'm sure your mother misses you! And her holes probably miss being messed up by your big fat penis... I know I would."

"Sakura-chan, my mother is a grown-up rich woman, she can get as much sex as she wants in Hong-Kong..."

"Didn't you hear what you mother told you in the phone? You're the last man of the Li family. She wants you to take your father's place... In all senses of the word. She probably fantasizes every night that you fill her pussy and ass and mouth until she can't take it any more and then you shower her with the rest of your semen. And I'll be there to lick her clean, and then I'll climb on top of her beautiful body and suck her pretty breasts while you ride my holes next..."

"Sakura-chan, please stop, do you even realize you're saying?"-Syaoran felt his cock about to explode under Sakura's masturbation and her naughty talk.

"Why should I stop when you're already so big and hard, Syaoran-kun? Your dick is clearly enjoying this game. Now cum for me, Syaoran-kun! Show your mother just how much you love me!"

Syaoran groaned with a reluctant face, and his twitching cock finally started to shoot thick ropes of cum into the air, staining the floor and wall in front of him, his abundant white cum, forming a large pool in front of him and a smiling Sakura.

"See, Syaoran-kun, my body is all sore and you can still let out so much of your sperm, your mother would be so proud of you if she was here now..."-said Sakura before pulling her boyfriend's head back and deep kissing him for almost a full minute while still gently stroking his still erect cock, before finally releasing his mouth, both kids gasping for air.

"Sakura-chan, you really should go to sleep now..."

"But my cunny's feeling all warm and wet again now... And your cock is still hard, Syaoran-kun... Please take care of them..."-Sakura's eyes were clearly drowsy as she hugged the boy tighter and her chest moved up and down in irregular, deep breathes, clearly unable to think properly anymore but still horny. Syaoran couldn't resist anymore and picked her up, make her sit on his legs so their chests were turned against each other. He pulled Sakura's pajama pants down just enough to expose her ass and pussy, then delicately lifted her over his cock, before lowering her snatch over his dick. Sakura moaned in pleasure and hugged the boy tighter while her legs wrapped around his waist. Syaoran hugged her back and started to move his hips up and down and Sakura's moans increased as she started to feel her vagina pounded by the hard meat now inside her, and eventually she found some leftover energy to move her own body along the boy.

"Ah...I love you so much, Syaoran-kun...Ah...When we meet your mom I'll make sure that she can share our happiness...Ah...Ah... AAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Syaoran felt the card mistress start to shake her body and orgasm, and the somewhat tired boy climaxed as well inside her. Fresh cum overflew out of the girl's tight vagina walls, and then her body went limp as she lost consciousness from her exhaustion and pleasure, falling asleep in his arms. Syaoran carefully made her lay down in the bed again and sighed. Another set of clothes and sheets to wash. Still more than worth it for fucking Sakura's pussy. He definitely had to start to think of a way to get the girl to control her growing libido better. However his cock often got in the way of such plans.

_____

The training room was spacious, simple space, with a wooden floor and training mats. There were some sliding doors that seemed like they were used for storing basic equipment. Reimu stared a moment the orange, cream and red battle custome of Meiling who was standing in front of her, waiting for the shrine maiden to say something.

"Hmm, just asking, kid, but isn't your uniform missing something down there? Like, I can see most of your leg skin from here. Earlier tonight I thought I had accidentally blasted it off from you, but now that you had time to change up, you're still barely wearing anything on your lower body. I understand that you enjoy sex, but you shouldn't be rubbing it in other people's faces like that."-Was the first thing Reimu said after entering the room, staring down at Meiling's exposed legs. The shrine maiden was used to a land where basically every girl and woman wore some sort of long dress, robes, or baggy pants.

"You really need to modernize your fashion sense, miss 'I want everybody to see my armpits'! It's almost as if you were begging for other people to lick and fuck them!"-retorted the chinese girl.

"Ok, that does it! Chat time's over! Let's see how you deal with basic danmaku! You can't fight at all if you get hit first after all!"-Reimu finished her reply by throwing a needle at Meiling's face. The nonmagic girl swung her left hand forward without blinking and snatched it from in mid-air with a smug look on her face, twirling the projectile between her fingers.

"That was just to check if you were paying attention."-warned Reimu before swinging her sleeves open and unleashing a full-out needle barrage.

To the shrine maiden's surprise, Meiling reacted with lighting reflexes, elegantly standing in one foot and swiftly swinging her arms and free leg around, almost as if dancing, deflecting most of the incoming needles with her own large sleeves and shoes. Those that weren't deflected were the ones she catched in mid-air. When the needle barrage ended, Reimu saw that Meiling was holding a dozen of her needles in each hand, plus another between her clenching teeth. She grinned proudly at Reimu.

The shrine maiden just retrieved one of her orbs from inside her robes with an expressionless face, made it grow until it was almost as tall as Meiling, and threw it at the chinese girl. She reacted by dropping the needles she was holding, pulling back her arms while closing her fists, and then pushing them both forward at the same time in the last moment before the Hakurei orb would've smashed her. The large metal sphere was pushed back across the room with even greater speed due to the double punch projecting it, forcing Reimu to catch it with both hands, before reducing it back to miniature size. Looking back at her opponent, the shrine maiden saw the chinese girl was now kneeling on the floor with her arms trembling and her knuckles injured from the effort she had just exerted at deflecting the Hakurei orb. Reimu slowly walked near her and asked:

"You aren't very familiar with the concept of dodging, are you, Meiling? I'll give you points for bravery, but you could've broken both your arms doing that."

"Owwiii"-whimpered Meiling, massaging her bruised fists.- "I can't run away from attacks..."

"Why not?"

"Because then what I'm guarding will be exposed to danger..."

"That talk again. And what are you exactly supposed to guard that's so important to you?"

"Syaoran-kun... And Sakura-chan."

"Ghu... Fine, I already gave one mystic love consultation tonight to that Tomoyo girl, I may as well give you another. Talk your heart out to me, kid. If I know why you fight, it'll help me train you."

"I was Syaoran-kun's first girlfriend. Well, I'm not sure he ever saw me as that, I kinda forced myself upon him..."

"Oh, I could've sworn I had overheard he was your cousin."

"That too. We grew up in the same house. He was really kind to me. And since we had the same age we trained a lot of our martial arts together. Regular close contact between our warm, sweaty bodies, I found myself greatly enjoying to touch and be touched by him. One thing led to another and one day his mother runs into us while we're rubbing our naked bodies together and we're covered in each other's fluids... I think I never saw Syaoran-kun so embarassed again on his life! Anyway his mother just sighed and said that if were gonna do that kind of thing, we may as well do it correctly and she gave us a bunch of sex scrolls to study. They explained I should use my ass and mouth to train how to properly handle a boy's dick before I left my vagina be penetrated, so for years we only had anal and oral sex. Really good anal and oral sex, each day Syaoran-kun got better at it and made me experience stronger orgasms, he filled me with more spunk, he forced my holes open more, he used his tongue and fingers better to drive me even more crazy for him, but my pussy was always left unsatisfied..."

"And how did you end here?"

"Well, one day Syaoran's mother tells him to go to Japan because there's this little girl who unleashed the Clow Cards that are now rising trouble all around this city. After some weeks away from him I felt so lonely that I begged for a whole week to be sent to Japan to live with him. Syaoran-kun's mother ended up accepting my request. When I arrived I found Syaoran-kun getting all comfy with a certain red-haired girl and a blue-haired girl on his house..."

"Oh, so he started cheating on you the moment you took his eyes out of him? I would imagine you would get pissed off at him."

"Actually, I thought it was Sakura-chan working to seduce him. A little witch seeking to steal my Syaoran-kun's heart with her dirty tricks..."

"Well, from my point of view looks like she succeeded all right. So why do you want to protect her now?"

"See, Reimu, that's the problem. The witch using dirty tricks was me. I was nothing but a selfish brat that wanted Syaoran-kun all for myself, and I tried to use a lot of underhanded stuff I'm really not proud of today. Meanwhile Sakura-chan doesn't only have magic powers, she's also at least just as athletic, pretty and sexy as me, and then also kind, gentle, generous... The only thing in which I'm superior to her is on martial arts, and that's only while she doesn't bother using her cards to grant herself super-strength or something like that. Of course Syaoran-kun would choose her over me as his love interest! And I tried to hate Sakura-chan, I really tried, I wanted to use my martial sex techniques to break the little bitch's mind and body until she was nothing but a slave for me and Syaoran-kun to enjoy! But I just couldn't when I got to know her better. She's just too cheerful and optimistic and willing to help others. They were meant for each other and I was just getting on their way. So I gathered all the courage I had left, formally ended with Syaoran-kun, and left back to Hong-Kong..."

"Yet here you are."

"Correct... I'm still in love with Syaoran-kun. I just can't be away from him for long. The loneliness is unbearable. My body was screaming for his touch. But being used as Syaoran-kun's secondary concubine is enough for me now, even if his main love interest is Sakura-chan. And she's been kind enough to share Syaoran-kun with me, and even to let me make love with her delicious sexy body... I had experienced sex with Syaoran-kun's mother and sisters, so I wasn't strange to fucking other girls, but Sakura-chan is a true delicacy in bed. Her pussy, her ass, her childish breasts, if Syaoran-kun didn't exist, I could eat her all day every day and never want anybody else. They're my Master and Mistress. So I do my best to protect and support them both with my limited capacities. That's enough for me. I even started reading etiquette manuals that Tomoyo-chan recommended me so I'm sure I don't step between their love again..."

Meiling was about to start crying her heart out when she saw Reimu's closed fist approaching her face. When she noticed it, the chinese girl had been sent flying across the room and there was a sharp pain on her left cheek where Reimu's knuckle had connected with her body.

"And you call yourself a woman? Stop brooding like that, Meiling! If you still love Syaoran, all you need to do is to keep challenging Sakura until you win! If she has magic, you'll just have to train your martial arts until your surpass her! If she's as pretty as you, then you'll just have to become more beautiful! If she fucks as good as you, you'll just have to fuck better than her!"-shouted Reimu as she kicked the floor and quickly flew towards the chinese girl, holding her closed fist forward ready to deliver her another punch.

"What do you want me to do, Reimu? Sakura-chan's my good friend, lover and Mistress now. I can't hurt her!"-Meiling stood up from the ground with a flip from her body, just in time to parry Reimu's charge with her left arm and instinctively delivering a counter with the other.

"Nonsense! Where I come from people always talk their issues trough physical duels, even when they actually care, love and respect for each other! Hands always talk louder than mouths!"-Reimu grazed Meiling's incoming fist that punched a hole in the wall behind her and spun in mid-air, bringing her outstrettched legs over Meiling's head.

"My hands are for supporting Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan, now and forever!"-defiantly shouted Meiling as she grabbed Reimu's legs and used the shrine-maiden's own impulse to throw her in the ground. As one fluid movement, Meiling followed up by jumping over her fallen opponent and closing her legs over Reimu's arms while still holding a firm grab on her legs. The shrine maiden suddenly found herself face-down on the floor with all her limbs locked up!

Then Reimu teleported from under her and reappeared on the other side of the room, smirking:

"Good, you still didn't lose your human spirit! That Tomoyo doomed herself to always skulk on the shadows under Sakura. At this rate one day she'll become a sorrow youkai or worst. But you still have hope for your life. Tell me, have you got any weapon experience?"

"No... The Li Clan's vaults have a variety of magic weapons, but they're for exclusive use of the family members that have magic ability. Since I never manifested any, I was only ever trained in unarmed combat. But I'm ready to learn!"

"Good enough, pick one of those needles you grabbed from me earlier."

Meiling obeyed and quickly gathered some of the nearby fallen needles laying on the ground.

"Now listen to the basics."-started explaining Reimu,taking a new needle from inside her sleeves and holding it in her hand-"The persuasion needle is probably the oldest and most simple anti-youkai weapon. They don't actually demand any magic from the wielder to use, unlike talismans, just a good throwing hand. They can potentially pierce all but the strongest mystic barriers, as long as you can pinpoint their vulnerable points."

"And how do you use them?"

"Aim the pointy side to your enemy's weak spots and push forward."

"Eeeehhh, seriously? No special secret techniques or disciplined training routines?"

"Well, as I had told you earlier, I kinda fight on instinct. Mostly self-taught. I can only teach you by doing. You ready?"-asked Reimu while pulling three needles in each hand, held between her fingers, and spreading her arms open.

"Always."- grinned Meiling while she held her bundle of needles with her left hand and retrieved one with her right.

The two girls proceeded running at each other. Meiling threw a flurry of needles with each step, that Meiling skillfully deflected with her sleeves before sending back one of her own at the shrine maiden. Reimu simply stepped a bit to the side, letting the approaching needle harmlessly graze her clothes. She seemed to just gracefully float.

In a few seconds they had reached other, and each held a needle tightly in each hand. Reimu's movements remained graceful, not doing any unnecessary movements. She had never really received any formal martial training, but was blessed with a naturally strong and fast body combined with an almost supernatural sense of intuition that allowed her to predict her opponent's attacks in combat. In contrast Meiling seemed a flash of energy with wide moves, her strength and speed earned from a life of diligent training from growing up as a child of the Li clan. However while her opponent was not using her mystic powers, Meiling still lacked Reimu's sense of intuition. Soon she found herself with several thin cuts over her skin from needle strikes that came too close, only managing to dodge when she felt the tips puncturing her skin. When Reimu had thrown her needles they followed a predictable trajectory, but now that they were in close combat she could attack from unexpected angles.

Then Reimu found that Meiling was no longer being pushed back and was holding her ground. At first the shrine maiden tought her opponent was just trying to imitate her movements, but then she herself started being pushed back. Reimu then realized that Meiling was superior to her in a direct martial arts confrontation. She had only been pushed back on the beginning because she had been adapting to her unique style.

"Ok, let's see how you deal with this now!"-Reimu teleported back again, placing a series of ofudas on the ground that projected a translucent blue barrier separating them.

Meiling observed the new barrier for a moment, focusing her expression, then without hesitation threw one of her new needles to its surface and slammed her open palm on the spot where the needle touched Reimu's barrier. The mystic obstacle cracked, and Meiling repeated the process with a kick, fully shattering it.

This had however given Reimu enough time to create an even bigger horizontal barrier that filled most of the room, holded in one hand. With a flick of her wrist it started falling downwards, passing over her own body harmlessly while Meiling felt a painful shock as she tried to touch it with a rising arm. She thew another needle upwards followed by an uppercut strike, managing to damage the barrier descending over her, but it was too thick.

"Oh, c'mon, there's no way I can deal with something that big!"-cried out the chinese girl as she found herself being forced to crouch, trying to hold up the barrier without touching it using her needles as supports.

"Hmmm..."-Reimu was floating near the room's ceiling, watching Meiling struggle to keep herself from being crushed by the descending barrier-I'm feeling tired. Let's call it a draw for tonight.

And like that the massive barrier vanished. Reimu landed on the floor and started calmly walking towards the exit door of the room, turning back just before opening it.

"You did well, Meiling. You could have become a fine youkai exterminator if you had been born in Gensokyo. But you've made one grave mistake at the end."

"What?"

"You claimed that an obstacle was too big for you to deal with. You cannot ever win if you imagine your own defeat."

Once she exited the room, leaving Meiling thinking about her words, Reimu felt to her knees. That last barrier had consumed most of her magic energy with her spellcards sealed. Meiling would've had a clear victoy if she hadn't fallen to despair on the last moment.

_____________________________________

In a traditional house in Gensokyo.

As Yukari closed the gap trough which they had been observing the recent events in Tomoeda, there were some moments of awkward silence before Yuuka finally spoke:

"Well, at least that was something enjoyable to watch. Never imagined young humans got so wild in sex."

"What do you have to say for this, Yukari? Not only was Reimu beaten, the card mistress has grown stronger from her defeat. Also, why was the shrine maiden claiming she had orders to bring Sakura back here?"-glared Kanako at the border youkai.

"A magic power such as hers should not go to waste. If Reimu had succeeded on bringing Sakura to us, we could mold her for our purposes and help us fully restore magic to the outside world so it may sustain us outside Gensokyo once more."-calmly explained Yukari.

"It seems you also forgot about the part where Sakura has a cute boyfriend with two big swords, able to use powerful magic himself and willing to lay down his life for her. I wonder if my Youmu would enjoy playing around with him..."-added Yuyuko, holding an open pink fan over her smiling mouth.

"The Li family descendant... I didn't expect him to be an issue I admit. He was supposed to be no more than a warm-up for Reimu since he had no cards of his own..."-Mused Yukari.

A"llow me to point out that the Li warrior sorcerers clan choose him to help Sakura deal with the Clow Card issue. Alone. He should not be underestimated."-Added Yuyuko. She heard quite a bit of tales from the ghosts that frequently arrived from the outside world.

"And why didn't you said so earlier? I would've sent my shrine maiden to support Reimu if I knew that was the case!"-Asked Kanako, clearly angry.

"Yukari didn't ask me before."-was all that the ghost woman replied in a mischievous tone.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. It was a mistake to send an human to do a youkai's job. We should send our own servants next..."-started to say Yuuka.

"Fellow ladies, if I may interrupt, I believe we're approaching this the wrong way. Violence is not the answer. Sakura's young, still learning the ways of life. Reimu simply could not understand a young magical maiden's heart. That poor girl saw violence and answered with violence. What Sakura needs is somebody to guide her towards the light of salvation. I can bring her to our side without need of any more conflict."-Said Byakuren, who had been sitting in silence until now.

"You're willing to go out there by yourself already? Reimu was an human, but a powerful youkai like you risks fading to nothingness if they exit the border."-asked Kanako.

"The world is still filled with the light of Dharma. "-replied the buddhist youkai.

"Ah, indeed I forgot you draw power from other youkai. There's still lingering sources of mystic energy in the outside world that your servants can harness to sustain you out there. Yes, you may be the best of us to act next. I will prepare a gap for your forces to pass."-said Yukari

"I will start my preparations. Soon, Sakura Kinomoto shall know the holy light of Dharma." -smiled Byakuren.


	13. Halloween

Li house guest room

Sakura suddenly awoke in the middle of the night covered in cold sweats and her heart beating so fast it seemed like it wanted to escape from her chest. The card mistress had been having an horrible nightmare, but she couldn't remember the details. Syaoran wasn't in bed anymore. She was used to that despite all the fucking they did to each other, the boy usually went for noctural patrols and harsh trainings of his own after sex, while the card mistress was still a big sleeper. But this time Sakura wasn't alone. Floating above her there was a ghostly angel with long green hair, wearing a light dress.

"M-mommy?"-whispered Sakura in disbelief, not very sure if she was dreaming or not.

"It is me, my beloved Sakura-chan. Tonight the mystic energies are arranged right to allow me to directly manifest in this reality..."

Nadeshiko was suddenly interrupted as her daughter leaped from the bed and grabbed her mother's head, then passionately kissed her, driving her childish tongue into the ghost woman's mouth. The card mistress's hands moved to grab her large breasts under the thin silky fabric covering her chest, squeezing them hardly. The angel was surprised at first, but then returned the kiss with tender passion, hugging her daughter tightly, groping her childish butt, both females lustfully expressing all their pent up love from years of separation. Both Sakura and Nadeshiko could feel a familiar taste in each other's mouth during the incestuous embrace, until eventually the angel slowly pushed the child away and said with a sad smile:

"No, Sakura-chan, you must not do this... I love you too... More than anything else in this world or the other... But this is a sin... And you're already a magical girl... A witch... The heavens will punish us for this..."

"Don't care... So many years apart from you... Want More..."-moaned Sakura as she licked her mother's neck while rising her dress, then fell on her knees to kiss Nadeshiko's thighs-"You're so delicious mother... Even better than I imagined..."

"Those words make me very happy Sakura-chan, but just being able to touch you again is more happiness than I deserve..."

Sakura's lips had moved up Nadeshiko's legs until reaching her hairy cunt, making her shudder and the child was now licking the flesh hole through which she had been born out of her own initiative.

"S-Sakura-chan, if you lick your mom there..."-Nadeshiko bited her lips, muffling her own moans of pleasure from the intensifying incestuous experience.

"Cum for me mommy!"-begged Sakura.

An innocent moan finally escaped Nadeshiko's lips, followed by more lustful ones, until she was screaming as she climaxed from her daughter eating her pussy. The angel could see her love fluids gush out of her cunt, and how the card mistress hungrily slurped it down.

"No, don't drink it Sakura-chan, it's forbidden!"

"Your cunny juice tastes too good mother, I can't stop myself!"-cheerfully said Sakura rising her face for a moment, before returning to eating out her mother.

A large bulge started to form on the card mistress's back, and suddenly it burts out, releasing a pair of wings from inside it! Not white feathery ones like those of an angel Sakura usually summoned. But black leathery wings like those of a demon. From her back a long thin dark tail grew, ending in a flesh arrowhead. Small horns sprouted from her forehead. Nadeshiko orgasmed again and then her body fell back on the bed limp, panting, and Sakura rose to her feet above her, revealing her new nature as a demonic child.

"Sakura-chan, you're becoming too dirty..."-managed to let out Nadeshiko, completely exhausted.

"Then clean me up with your tongue now, mommy!"

Sakura pulled the mother's long hair to force Nadeshiko to her knees, and then shoved the woman's face against the girl's crotch. The mother had no will to resist her daughter. She actually desired deep inside to taste the still immature fruit from her womb. Timidly at first, she started kissing it, and Sakura's body shuddered, then the angel woman started to eat the demon child out more enthusiastically, until Sakura climaxed so hard she thought she had died and had been sent to paradise, instead just falling on the bed as well.

"Wow mother, where did you even learn to lick a pussy like that?"

"Sonomi taught me... But I must go now, Sakura-chan, before it's too late... This is my fault, tempting you like this... You already have wonderful friends and lovers, you don't need this old mother of yours anymore. Farewell. May we not meet again until you decide to leave this world..."

"No, mommy, you're mine now. I'm never gonna let you leave me again."-smirked demon Sakura, summoning her staff and bringing it upon her angel.

"Return to the form you were meant to be in, whore from heaven!"

Nadeshiko's surprised form unraveled into a white mist, that quickly flew into the tip of Sakura's wand and coalesced into a new card, of a green and white woman with open arms, “The Mother”. Sakura smiled:

"I thank you for opening my eyes, mommy. I don't need to obey any laws anymore. I'm a magician. I can do whatever I want, when I want it, how I want it. And what I want now... Is more girl friends. Girls that'll only love me, and whoever else I allow them to love. Girls are the best, they're cute and pretty and they care about other people's feelings. Boys never are up to any good. Big brother, Yukito, Eriol, Yamazaki, I realize now how they were always toying with me like I was just some nice dumb girl, now I'll show them!"

Sakura's other cards floated out and hovered around her, sensing their mistress's growing magic corruption. They were clearly enjoyed it as well. They wanted to be unleashed to play out their desires as well.

"Sakura-chan's so cute when she's fallen to the dark side!"-squealed a quite familiar voice from the room's window.

The card mistress turned to see her blue-haired cousin with a video camera pressed against the glass and a look of ecstasy on her face. She sighed and signaled her to come inside:

"Tomoyo-chan, I love you. As a friend. I don't want to hurt you. So tonight... Tonight I'll have to ask you to stay behind. Otherwise I don't know if I'll be able to control myself with you. I may even capture you into a card like I just did with my own mother..."

"Nonsense! Nothing would make me happier than becoming one of Sakura-chan's magic slaves!"-protested Tomoyo-"To serve you for all eternity, I couldn't ask for anything else! Actually, I've even prepared your suit for such an occasion!"

Tomoyo pulled out a series of black and red leather strips filled with spikes and belts.

"Hoe... Those are supposed to be clothes?"-sweatdropped Sakura.

"Yes, I'll help you put them on, Sakura-chan! You'll look more terrifying-I mean wonderful than ever!"-Tomoyo's eyes were sparkling so hard that the card mistress had trouble looking directly at them.

Sakura nodded for the Windy to release Tomoyo, and the blue-haired girl instantly got to removing the remains of Sakura's shredded pajamas and wrapping her with . High boots. Corset. Long gloves. Openings for her childish pussy and breasts.

"Hmmm, provocative, slutty, evil..."-smiled Sakura while caressing herself-"I like it, I like it a lot! You want your reward then, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Do it Sakura-chan! Make me yours on all senses of the word!"

The card mistress brought down her wand over her cousin:

"Return to the form you were meant to be in, my best friend!"

And the female human too was captured into a card, of a smiling blue-haired girl in a sophisticated dress holding a camera. “The Voyeur”. Sakura grinned. Cards, angels, humans, they all were captured the same. This was what she was good at. Sakura leaped out of the open window and used her new demonic wings to fly high in the night sky, pulling several cards and threw them into the air, activating them with her staff:

"EARTHY, SHADOW, WINDY! Bring me all the cute human females in this city to add to my deck! RELEASE!"

__________

Syaoran was taking doing his routine night patrol dressed in his ritual robes over Tomoeda's buildings, when he started hearing the screams all around him, then the very surface he was standing on started shaking. Stopping to maintain his balance, the boy looked around, and saw a green wind lift women and girls on the street. Dark tendrils emerged from the shadows and broke windows to enter homes and drag out the cute female inhabitants inside as well. They very ground split, bringing down walls and allowing the dark tendrils to reach even more pretty human females. Then disappaering into the night again. Terror and fear soon filled the hearts of the citizens of Tomoeda . Syaoran sighed as he recognized the magic behind all of that.

__________

Atop the school tower in Tomoeda.

Sakura smiled as more and more panicked women were gathered around her. At first she didn't enjoy their screams of panic, so she simply used The Silent to muffle them. From there she took her time to properly check up her captures, kept in place by a web of solid shadows. Wives, mothers, daughters, sisters, quite a nice variety of females. Sakura soon realized her own transformation had made her nails razor sharp, which allowed her to easily slice off the garments of her victims, revealing breasts and pussies of all sizes and shapes which the card mistress took some time to suck and bite, tasting them carefully. Besides their old clothes were too plain. Better for them to be naked for now. Sakura made a mental note to have Tomoyo design proper clothes for them at a later date.

"Mistress, have you gone mad? What is the meaning of this?"-asked a girlish voice from behind her.

"It's simple, Meiling-chan..."-started to reply Sakura without turning, recognizing the voice of the chinese girl-"I'm expanding my collection."

The card mistress pointed her wand at a close big-breasted woman, and she turned into a pink card. She swiftly moved her wand towards the other frightened nearby human females and they too turned into pink cards, that proceeded to hover around Sakura, glowing faintly. Meiling's face remained the same all the time as she witnessed those events, a cold expression.

"Master warned me this could happen. You being corrupted by your magic power."-Meiling started to grin-"Which means he won't care if I beat the crap out of you now... Mistress!"

The chinese girl charged at Sakura with a confident look on her face. Before she had took three steps her limbs had been restrained by multiple dark tendrils jumping from the surrounding shadows. Sakura smiled, and the tendrils swiftly ripped the combat uniform from Meiling's body, exposing her naked body, and then started entering all of her flesh holes. The magic card made the chinese girl orgasm, and orgasm again and again, until her whole body seemed to have gone limp and she was just being fucked like a ragdoll, upon which Sakura snapped her fingers and the tendrils retreated. Almost instantly Meiling stopped feigning her exhaustion and got up almost instantly, leaping at Sakura, who simply unfurled her demonic wings and flew upwards and out of her reach, taunting her:

"It's so adorable how you always struggle so much against me, Meiling-chan! I'll make sure to turn you into one of my best cards."

"Come down here, bitch Mistress!"

"If you insist..."-Sakura suddenly moved in the blink of an eye, her movement speed increased to inhuman levels thanks to her magic. She was aiming her wand at Meiling, who had no time to escape. Then a sword blade swung from the side and forced her wand out of the way. Sakura jumped up out of old combat instincs, and saw Syaoran standing in front of Meiling with his sword out in a defensive position, both below her. Meiling was arrogantly smirking up, clearly telling the card mistress “Our favorite boy chose me this time”, while Syaoran himself was looking down, refusing to look at Sakura's eyes directly. This annoyed her.

"Look at me, Syaoran-kun. This is who I am now. And you still love me. I can feel it."

"...I cannot, Sakura-chan. Please return to your former self."

"LOOK AT ME!"-ordered Sakura, and shadow tendrils lunged out to grab Syaoran's head and forcing him to look up. His pupils dilated and his eyes looked upward.

Sakura smiled again at first, but then noticed Syaoran wasn't looking at her, but at something else in the sky. Sakura turned her head to see what. The moon. The full moon above them both. Then she heard Syaoran starting to growl menacingly. Looking back at the boy, Sakura saw that chestnut fur started appearing over his ears, that became larger and pointier, as well over his arms and hands, that enlarged and morphed into wolf-like paws with long claws. Syaoran's shoes started to tear from inside and burst out as his feet too became brown clawed paws, and a long tail covered in long fur emerged from the back of his clothes When he lowered his head to look at Sakura again there was clearly a predatory lust on his now bloodshot red eyes, and his canine teeth had became longer and sharper.

Sakura at first seemed surprised:

"S-Syaoran-kun's a werewolf?"

"Oh, did we forget to tell you that?"-replied Meiling, still smirking-"That's why Master's mother called him Little Wolf in chinese. He usually manages to never look at the full moon and avoid transformation, but today you made the mistake of forcing him to do that."

"Why are you calling it a mistake? He kinda looks cuter like this."-Sakura always had a soft spot for furry fuzzy fluffy things.

"Master Syaoran's soon gonna be full berseker and be completely controlled by his most basic hungers. Since he had a good dinner, that means sex..."

As if confirming Meiling's words a massive bulge formed between Syaoran's legs, and the robes below his waist ripped open under the stress caused by his new enhanced erection, even bigger than before, already oozing precum. Wolf Syaoran then forced Meiling into all four with his paws and mounted her, ramming his huge dick in her childish pussy. He kept her down with his new claws, raking her back and legs, while violently biting her shoulder and . His thrusts were violent and vicious, yet Meiling's face was of pure ecstasy.

"AH...He's gonna fuck every female pussy he can get his hands on tonight...AH... Hard and fast... So good...AH...Even … AH...Better...AH...Than... AH...Usual...AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Sakura saw how Meiling seemed to climax almost at the same time as wolf Syaoran, since he let out an animalistic howl as her belly seemed to grow and abundant cum started to ooze out of the filled hole, unable to contain anymore. Much more than normal. And it kept going, along the chinese girl's climaxing moans and the wolf boy's howls. As Meiling finally went silent and collapsed on the floor below, she was left almost swimming in a pool of her cousin's cum. The card mistress meanwhile had started rubbing her pussy with her own wand, using it as an improvised dildo. She kept doing so as wolf Syaoran pulled his still rigid dick out of the torn hole and pounced upon the restrained females, repeating the process with them. One. Two. Lots. His stamina seemed endless, as well as the semen his engorged balls were producing. The girls Sakura's cards had collected were all being turned into Syaoran's cump dumpsters. The card mistress couldn't believe how bestial her boyfriend was being. She wasn't very sure if she would like to try it herself, but she wanted to see more of it. She pulled more cards. All of her female cards. She released them.

_____

Nadeshiko managed to hold out longer, at first The Mother card managing to soothe out the beast Syaoran had turned into with her calm presence and sweet words. From there she tried to calm down his still raging cock masturbating it with her soft hands and breasts, making him shower with his cum multiple times, but eventually wolf Syaoran just picked her up and impaled his cock in her pussy as well. He seemed to handle Nadeshiko somewhat gentler, however in the end she joined the other female cards left panting on the ground, soaked in cum inside and outside their magic bodies. Only Tomoyo had somehow managed to remain a shred of consciousness, which she used to hold her magic camera. The Voyeur had of course been recording everything.

Sakura observed everything half-dazed. She had climaxed several times of her owned from using her wand as a sex toy, and her senses were overloaded. Not just the sight and sound of Syaoran brutally fucking her cards one after the other, but also the even stronger smell of his cum tonight, as well as the intoxicating taste from the bits she had scooped with her fingers from some of her cards' ravaged holes.

"I warned you that not even all of your other slutty cards combined would be a match for Master Syaoran in this form. Any last words... Mistress Sakura?"-teased Meiling, crawling nearer the demon girl.

"I can't wait. I would gladly give up all of my magic for Syaoran to love me like this for the rest of my life. So bestial, without caring for any rules, I want him use my holes to fully satisfy all of his urges..."

"Geez, you're still as stupid as ever, Mistress Sakura... Master Syaoran loves you too much to ever lay a finger on you. Even if you unleashed the apocalypse in this world. However, that doesn't mean he wouldn't stop you by other means..."

"...What do you mean?"-asked Sakura, suddenly confused, before sensing somebody else grab her wand and forcefully pulling it out of her hands.

"Return to the form you were meant to be in, card mistress!"-shouted wolf Syaoran, bringing down the wand on her previous owner.

Sakura's final expression towards her boyfriend before her form was unraveled was one of fearful realization.

"It's over now. Sakura-chan can't hurt herself anymore. I'll make sure she's sealed properly somewhere safe. Cursed Clow, forcing this dangerous magic upon an untrained innocent girl such as Sakura-chan..."-said Syaoran, slowly returning to his normal form, after the shocking experience of turning his beloved girlfriend into a card.

"Yeah, innocent alright..."-whispered Meiling to herself in a sarcastic tone, before switching to a sweeter voice when addressing her cousin-"Don't blame yourself, Master Syaoran. You did your best out of this situation. Still it's not healthy to leave your cock in such a state. You clearly have a lot of pent-up milk inside those balls of yours. So if you wish to use this humble servant's holes to relieve yourself, please go ahead.

Syaoran didn't say anything, but lay the wand and card aside and picked up Meiling, pushing her cunny over his dick and started silently and rhytmically pumping her.

"Ah...Gods you make me feel so good...Ah... Now that Sakura's gone... Ah...Can we get engaged again? Ah... Will you marry me, Syaoran?"

"It may be for the best. I know I can trust you with my secrets, Meiling."

The last card had an image of a demon girl smiling, clad in a leather dominatrix. It was called “The Captor”. She didn't move, but she was conscious. Aware of her surroundings and herself. She could perfectly see the chinese cousins fucking. She could hear their moans. She could smell their sexual fluids mixing. She could feel her own sexual urges screaming for release, but unable to do anything about it. Sakura Kinomoto still had a mouth. But she could no longer scream.

___

 

Sakura suddenly awoke in the middle of the night covered in cold sweats and her heart beating so fast it seemed like it wanted to escape from her chest. The card mistress had been having an horrible nightmare, but she couldn't remember the details.

____

_Omake_

Syaoran suddenly awoke in the middle of the night covered in cold sweats and his heart beating so fast it seemed like it wanted to escape from his chest. The boy had been having an horrible nightmare, but he couldn't remember the details. Then he realized Sakura was tugged to him, having opened his night shirt and was sucking his nipple like a baby.

"Mommy..."-let out the card mistress half-asleep.

Syaoran decided it was innocent enough play on her girlfriend's part, so he didn't interrupt.

_____

Sakura was now sucking on Syaoran's nipples every night. The boy was starting to feel itches on his chest, that also felt swelled. But he couldn't bring himself to stop the card mistress's behaviour, that just looked too adorable and sweet while nursing on his chest.

_____________

Syaoran had his arms crossed over his chest as he adressed his girlfriend in a clear tone of authority:

"Sakura-chan, I understand you miss your mother, but you must stop thinking of me as her replacement."

"Why, Syaoran-kun?"-asked the red-haired girl with a completely innocent expression

"...Because all your sucking is making me like this!"-The boy blushed as he took his arms away from his chest and revealed two medium bulges poking out from under his shirt. Breasts by any other name-You're unconsciously using your magic to make this happen!

"But they look cute on you."-pouted Sakura.

"They're getting heavy! And they're too sensitive! I can't even train my martial arts properly anymore!"

"Master, I must say it's quite hypocrite from you. We girls will also have to deal with that some day, so let this be a lesson for you of what women have to endure."-said Meiling, approaching her cousin from behind, then suddenly groping his new breasts and starting to massage them-"Besides, they're really soft! As expected of Master's body!"

_____

As Sakura kept sucking his growing breasts every day, one nigh Syaoran suddenly felt something starting to ooze out of their tips while Sakura had her mouth all over them.

"Hmm...Sweet..."-said Sakura as she drank it.

Syaoran blushed as he saw something white starting to overflow from his girlfriend's lips as she kept licking him.

______

Tomoyo and Meiling had joined Sakura into daily sucking Syaoran's breasts besides their sex sessions. They assured him his breast milk was delicious. He always refused her offers to have a taste.

___

Syaoran at first had managed to hide his new breasts by tying them up under his clothes, but they had got so big it was simply not possible to hide them anymore. Besides his hair had grown overnight to his waist. Tomoyo was the one who suggested that Syaoran should simply dress as a girl and offered to create a new personality for him to enroll at school, Syaorana Li, Meiling's sister. Syaoran agreed, not being able to think of any other possibilities besides shutting himself at home. Having the biggest breasts in class (biggest in the whole school actually), Syaorana became super popular instantly. The young boys all lusted for him. The girls too, and those also pestered him about how he had got such big mounds of flesh at such a young age. Syaoran did breathing exercises all the time to contain his new murderous urges for basically everybody around him.

____

Forget martial training, Syaoran had trouble just getting up from bed and walking due to the two massive bags of flesh and fat now hanging from his chest. To make things worst his cock and scrotum had been growing as well, seemingly not wanting to be outdone by his breasts. Syaoran wouldn't admit it to anybody else, but he suspected his own magic was transforming his body now. All of his clothes were custom-made by Tomoyo now, and they didn't last long, soon being torn by his always swelling chest and sexual organs.

The girls however were completely delighted. Syaoran had turned into the ultimate sex toy for them. Whoever got to eat his gigant cock with one of their holes would also get to enjoy being surrounded by Syaoran's abundant tit flesh, in a warm embrace from inside and outside. The other two would still enjoy sucking his now engorged nipples, always with more milk to give them. Syaoran suspected the girls hadn't eaten anything else for the last weeks. His nipples were also large and hard enough that Syaoran could penetrate the girl's pussies and asses with them as well.

 

Syaoran himself was starting to enjoy his new breasts. Even though just getting to school, passing through the corridor and sitting on his desk was an exhausting adventure on itself, with his colossal breasts and dick getting stuck everywhere. And everywhere Syaoran went he left behind a trail of his now always oozing white fluids. But everybody was nicer to him. Even when Syaoran just knocked them down accidentally with his overgrown body parts. Always people wanting to drink directly from his nipples. Even during class. And he had managed to keep the boys out by making a deal with the girls: protect Syaorana from the “dirty males” and they could drink from “her” whenever they wanted. They called him a “she” despite the gigantic cock and balls clearly visible growing from between his legs. The more energetic girls loved to drink from there. When he felt like fucking he basically just had to turn towards his cock towards the nearest girl that got his fancy. The massive girth would knock her down, and from there Syaoran just had to impale her. Didn't matter that his cock was thicker than her partner's body. His magic and strength would make it fit. And his breasts seemed to hyptonize everybody around him, letting him do whatever he wanted. Tits and dick. Nothing else mattered...

_____

Syaoran suddenly awoke in the middle of the night covered in cold sweats and his heart beating so fast it seemed like it wanted to escape from his chest. The boy had been having an horrible nightmare, but he couldn't remember the details.


	14. Christmas

Li house guest room

Reimu woke up from, feeling her body all sore, and yawned, stretching her arms out, then floated out of the bed, too lazy to walk. As her brain cleared up, she started recalling the events of the previous day. The world outside Gensokyo was certainly strange. As the shrine maiden floated up, she noticed a strange piece of cloth over a closet, half-covered in dust, but clearly red and white. Those being Reimu's two favorite colors, she couldn't resist to float closer to inspect the object. It seemed like a hat of sorts, mostly red, but with a white ribbon on its base and a white pompon on top. The shrine Maiden dusted it off and decided to try it over her own head, then looked herself on the mirror.

"Hey, isn't it a bit too early for Christmas?"-asked a voice that startled Reimu and she dropped to the floor.

Meiling had entered the room, dressed in a white and orange chinese dress, while the shrine maiden was distracted trying out the red-white hat.

"Geez, don't just sneak up on me like that... Anyway, what's this Christmas you mentioned?"-asked Reimu, getting herself back up and taking off the red-white hat, examining it more closely.

"You don't know what Christmas is...?"-Meiling's jaw dropped-"I guess it's true you've been truly living in some isolated dimension your whole life. How should I put it, it's an holyday where people celebrate friendship and love by offering their close one surprise gifts. Kinda of a global birthday."

"You said gifts? Like money donations?"-Reimu's eyes sparkled, suddenly quite interested in this Christmas deal.

"Anything you want really. Toys and food are the more common. Some people offer money, but it's kinda insulting, in the way of 'I couldn't think of anything in particular to offer you', when Christmas purpose is to how show how much you care about your close ones."

"Why you're talking about Christmas? That's only in winter. We're in the middle of the freaking summer!"-interrupted Syaoran, barging in the room with an half-sleepy face, dressed in a green robe.

"But Syaoran-kun, we need to teach Reimu about modern culture if we want her to fit in nicely!"-added Sakura with a warm smile, entering after the boy wearing a matching pink robe.

"Sakura-chan's so cute when she's wearing only a robe and nothing underneath!"-squealed Tomoyo, crawling under Sakura's legs with her camera pointed upward, getting shots from Sakura's naked morning pussy.

"Well, normally I would be fine walking around naked so I can fuck Syaoran whenever I want while I'm at his house, but then I rememered it would be kinda rude towards Reimu while she's new here..."-started to explain Sakura, seemingly not worried about her voyeuristic friend's actions.

"And saying such things in front of our guest is just as rude!"-interrupted Syaoran.

"You heard Master, not recording the Mistress's tasty bits before we've even had breakfast!"-followed Meiling with a stern look, picking up Tomoyo from the floor by the collar of her shirt with a single hand. The chinese girl followed it up by throwing the surprised blue-haired girl to the other side of the room, where she fell on her butt.

"Whatever, but what does Christmas has to do with this hat?"-asked Reimu, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Oh, because the person's who's supposed to bring your gifts in Christmas is this Santa Claus person who dresses up all in red and white. But he isn't real, just a little kid's story, so some people dress up as Santa Claus themselves to help spread the Christmas spirit going."-said Sakura.

"Ha, ritual clothes for the holy festival... So, why is this here? Did any of your dress up as Santa Claus in the last celebration?"

"Last christmas, we..."-started to reply Sakura, then she froze in place for a moment, sweatdroping as if only drawing blanks-"Well... Hoe... Syaoran-kun, my memory's fuzzy on that, do you remember what we did last Christmas?"

"Did you forget? We..."-this time it was Syaoran's moment to freeze in place, sweatdroping- "Actually I can't remember either! Meiling, can you help with this?"

Meiling closed her eyes and focused for a moment, scratching her chin, then sighed:

"I'm sorry, Master, but all I remember is Tomoyo offering us some strange drinks, then we all fell asleep and only woke up in the next day. But I can't recall where that Santa Claus hat may've come."

"Tomoyo... Offered us... Strange drinks..."-Syaoran started twitching in place, as if Meiling's words had awoken some disturbing memories- "Show us the video of what you recorded last Christmas! Now!"

"Hohohoho, what makes you think I recorded anything about last Christmas, Syaoran-kun?"-laughed Tomoyo in a somewhat sinister manner.

"You always record everything. Sakura-chan one night becomes a magical girl, and you somehow caught it on tape. You had enough material to make a freaking 70 episodes anime series out of your recording of Sakura, plus the two movies. You even have scenes of Sakura-chan on the bath when you were supposed to be at your home. So yes, Tomoyo, I'm pretty sure you found a way to recorded Sakura-chan's last Christmas."

"What are you gonna do if I refuse, rape me? Beat me up in front of Sakura-chan?"-snickered Tomoyo.

"No need for Master to dirty himself with you, I'll make you sing that video's location in a flash!"-snickered back Meiling, starting to crack her knuckles.

"Yes, I'm sure that'll show Reimu what the Christmas spirit is all about".-smiled Tomoyo.

"Back where I come from it's not really a festival if there isn't at least one good duel."-said Reimu in an emotionless tone.

"Please, can you show us that video, Tomoyo-chan?"-asked Sakura, looking at Tomoyo with begging eyes.

"Ah... Sakura-chan..."-Tomoyo did her best to resist this last attack as best as she could, but she just couldn't resist Sakura's innocent cuteness. Just the red-haired girl looking at her like that made Tomoyo start to get wet. Sakura needed something from her. Something that only Tomoyo could provide.

Doing her best to make a serious face when what she wanted to do was to squeal in delight, Tomoyo gave in.-"Alright, I'll show you Sakura-chan's last Christmas..."

__________

Li house living room.

Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling and Reimu sat on the confortable leather sofa in front of the TV while Tomoyo prepared the DVD player. Seeing that the red-haired girl was already flanked by the chinese cousins, Tomoyo simply sat on her lap and hugged her tightly before pressing play on the remote. Sakura made an awkward face but didn't complain, while Syaoran sighed as he signaled Meiling to don't do anything about it as she was moving her hands to throw away the blue-haired girl again.

The DVD started playing.

_______

The video showed Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling entering the Li house, all dressed in fancy clothes. The girls were laughing and even the boy had a wide smile, as if they just had a lot of fun.

"Wow, what a great Christmas night this was!"-cheered Sakura, hugging Syaoran's arm.

"Yeah, but you need to get going home now, Sakura-chan, or your family will be worried. Your brother promised me he would show me his black belt skills if you weren't back home by midnight."-said Syaoran, gently petting Sakura's head.

"Geez, Syaoran-kun, don't tell me you're afraid of that big idiot?"-pouted Meiling.

"No, but I suppose Sakura-chan wouldn't be very happy if I beat him up."-sighed Syaoran

"Oni-chan's a big idiot, but I still don't want to see him get hurt..."-confirmed Sakura-"But I wanted to stay with you a little longer... Please?"

The card mistress stared directly at Syaoran's eyes while hugging him tighter, making the boy blush heavily, and Sakura's own face became as red as the boy's.

"I suppose you could stay a little more here."-accepted Syaoran, averting his eyes, and Sakura's warm smile widened.

"Would you like some privacy you two lovebirds? I can go away with Tomoyo-chan and spend the night at her mansion if you want. We'll even tell Sakura's stupid brother that Sakura was too tired to return home so she'll be sleeping there. So you have the rest of the night for yourselves."-suggested Meiling, her face smiling as well, although a keen observer would notice she was being torn by jeaously. But she had come to terms that it was Sakura that Syaoran truly loved. All she could do now was support her cousin's happniness.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Meiling-chan, but before that why don't we share a last drink? I've got something special right here!"-added Tomoyo's voice from behind the camera, pulling out a large dark bottle with a pink ribbon in front of everybody.

"...That bottle has no markings. What kind of drink is that?"-asked Syaoran with a suspicious face.

"Hohoho, a very special energetic fruit juice I've ordered, you'll quite enjoy it I'm sure!"

"Why would we be suspicious of Tomoyo-chan? I'll got get some glasses."-said Sakura, walking inside Li's house towards the kitchen.

In a few minutes everybody was in the living room, with small glasses each filled with some of the bottle's contents inside, which revealed itself to be a dark liquid. Tomoyo seemed to have left the camera on the table as she now appeared in the recording, wearing a fancy black dress. Syaoran looked even more suspicious than ever as he slowly approached the glass to his face and sniffed it.

"Tomoyo-chan, does this contains alcohol by any chance? We're still minors, we can't drink...

"It's perfectly safe, I can assure you."-said Tomoyo, taking short sips of her glass.

"This tastes fuuunnnnyyyy..."-said Sakura sitting at Syaoran's side after taking a gulp without hesitation, and she started blushing heavier as her eyes started spinning a little, then she drank more.

Meiling clearly didn't want to be left behind Sakura, so she emptied her cup in one go, then her twin hair tails jumped up, her eyes opened wide and as her face too became red as a tomato, after which she relaxed back on her seat with a drunk smile.

"Wow, this is some nnniiiiccceee stuff... Even better than the chinese wine I used to steal back from auntie's kitchen back in Hong Kong..."

"Tastes gooooddd, doesn't it?"-asked Sakura, now too with a drunk smile after finishing her glass, and moving her hand towards the bottle to refill.

"Sakura-chan, I think you had enough already..."-said Syaoran with a sudden worried look, grabbing the bottle first to keep it away from girlfriend.

"But Syaaaooorrraaan-kun, how can you say that, you didn't try any yet..."-pouted Sakura, starting to rub her young body against her boyfriend while trying to reach the bottle on his hand.

"Gimme that, I'll take care of it!"-said Meiling, suddenly snatching the bottle from her cousin's hand and starting to drink directly from it.

"Not you too now Meilling!"-said Syaoran with an hint of panic on his coice as he saw the chinese girl take several gulps of the mysterious beverage before lowering the bottle back in the table, then throwing an high hiccup.

"Hahaha, it's just me or is it geeetttting reeaaalllyyy wwaaarrrmmm in this roooommm?"-giggled Meiling, and she started to tear out her own clothes while laughing!

Syaoran moved in an hurry to try to stop her cousin from stripping naked in the middle of the room. This meant he didn't see Sakura grab the bottle and start drinking directly from it, but she didn't gulp down. Instead, she held the beverage inside her closed mouth, then grabbed Syaoran's head, turning him towards her own face. From that position Sakura deep kissed her boyfriend, transferring the liquid inside her mouth towards Syaoran, making the boy finally drink! The boy was too shocked to react at first.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?"-asked Sakura after separating their lips, licking the remains of the drink that had spilled out.

"...Where did you learn to do that?"-Syaoran was now blushing heavily too, in even deeper shades of red than any of the girls.

"It's a game me and Tomoyo-chan sometimes play...In case we ever needed to make the other drink some medicine in an emergency..."-giggled Sakura

Syaoran seemed to lose his balance as he fell back on the sofa, allowing Meiling to finish removing her clothing, after which she pounced to her cousin's side and started rubbing her white naked and elegant body all over him while purring like a kitten. Syaoran seemed powerless to resist, just breathing heavily even as Meiling moved to lasciviously licking his face. Sakura smiled at the scene, starting to feel her own body quite warm, and started to ponder if she too should rip off her own clothes and starting to rub herself naked against her boyfriend along Meiling... Actually the chinese girl's body also seemed like it would feel quite nice to touch...

"You know what would be really fun, Sakura-chan?"-suddenly asked Tomoyo, who had been observing everything with a voyeuristic smile-"If you were Santa Claus tonight! Use your magic to bring holiday cheers and deliver presents to the good boys and girls all over Tomoeda!"

"Oh, that sounds like a really fun idea... You've been a good girl this year Tomoyo-chan, so I'll start with you. What would you like as a present?"-giggled Sakura.

"...To record the video of Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun making love for the first time."-said Tomoyo with a diplomatic smile.

"Geez Tomoyo-chan, that's quite a naughty present, but you've behaved quite well this year, so Santa Sakura's gonna grant you your wish!"-smiled Sakura, getting up and moving towards Syaoran. Giggling, she started to rip out the boy's clothes. She could've used her magic. But this was something she wanted to do personally, with her own hands. Syaoran provided some meek resistance, but the drink seemed to have knocked out all the strength out of him, and he soon found himself naked, and he could only cover his crotch. Still giggling, Sakura shoved Meiling away and picked his boyfriend up from the couch, his back against her chest, and forced Syaoran's legs open, revealing a tiny softened penis between them.

"My, Syaoran-kun, you'really cute down there. But if you don't get hard you can't fuck me properly while Tomoyo-chan films us."-teased Sakura, before delivering some soft kisses over the boy's shoulders and neck. Her hands lasciviously caressed Syaoran's muscled thighs and groped his firm ass.

"Ah...Sakura-chan...Please stop this..."-was all that Syaoran could say as he did his best to hold into Sakura.

Tomoyo, who was drooling with anticipation until the moment Syaoran's childish soft penis was revealed, made a disappointed face:

"...Why isn't he getting an erection? My calculations were perfect!"

"Geez, for such a smart girl you can be really dumb sometimes, you know that Tomoyo-chan?"- said Meiling, sitting naked at the blue-haired girl's side while pouring herself more of the drink inside her glass.

"What do you mean with that? Where did I go wrong? How can I fix it? Tell m"-asked Tomoyo with a suddenly serious face, before Meiling interrupted her by grabbing her lips shut with one hand.

"Ssshhh, that attitude doesn't suit you, Tomoyo-chan... Simply put, Syaoran-kun's libido can't handle booze at all. Alcohol completely kills his erection and lust, turning him just into a soft puppy."-explained Meiling with an arrogant smile, before releasing Tomoyo's mouth.

"You mean all my planning to get Sakura and Syaoran drunk so they would finally fuck each other... Was for nothing?"-asked Tomoyo with a terrified expression.

"Well, duh, if a bottle of booze was all it would take to get Syaoran's cock inside a pussy, I would've done so long ago. Believe me, I tried. Multiple times."

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan... Is there anything else I can offer you instead?"-asked Sakura, delicately lowering Syaoran on the sofa, where the boy just lay down staring at the ceiling with drowsy eyes.

"...I don't suppose you have a way to turn Syaoran-kun into a cute girl, Sakura-chan?"-asked Tomoyo with begging eyes.

Sakura's face suddenly beamed with energy. Unsealing her wand and pulling out her cards, she searched and pulled one:

"CHANGE! RELEASE!"

When the light dissipated, Syaoran was now the smallest kid in the room, but also had the longest hair, fully covering his back and almost reaching to the floor. The child's body also seemed a bit less robut and more elegant, plus was no penis between Syaoran's legs anymore, replaced instead by a puffy hairless pussy. Syaoran looked at her new body in disbelief.

"Aannnyyyaaahhh, Syaoran-chan, you look soooo cccuuutteee!!!"-squealed Sakura, eyes sparkling, and she leaped towards Syaoran with her arms stretched to hug.

Mid route the card mistress was stopped by Syaoran suddenly raising her leg and planting a naked foot on the card Mistress's head, keeping her at bay.

"Oww... Syaoran-chan, why..."-started to ask Sakura as she stepped back with a red mark of Syaoran's feet sole marked on her face, before falling silent as the brown-haired girl raised her own head and their eyes crossed.

They were Syaoran's eyes Sakura knew so well by now and loved. Yet they was something quite different about them. Still drunk. But while before the alchohol had reduced the boy to a torpor, as a girl Syaoran seemed to have lost all inhibitions instead. She had no shame for showing off her naked body now. And her eyes now looked at Sakura with animalistic hunger. Syaoran projected an aura more like a female wolf than a human. A true bitch.

"My dear Sakura-chan, do you realize just how stupidly sexy you are? All I wanted for Christmas was you. Your soft skin and flesh..."-smiled Syaoran as she dropped his feet and stepped forward to softly caress Sakura's flustered cheeks-You look just good enough to eat.-finished Syaoran, licking her lips.

Then without a warning the boy turned into a girl grabbed Sakura's head with both hands and pulled it down, opening her mouth and lasciviously devouring Sakura's lips, then her tongue. The deep kiss seemed to last a minute, during which Sakura's body seemed to be paralyzed while Syaoran's hands moved around the red-haired girl's head. When their lips finally parted and Syaoran released her, Sakura fell to her knees, out of breath.

"Damn, you never kissed me like that..."- started to pout Meiling, when Syaoran suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her naked cousin out of the coach.

With her other hand Syaoran forced Meiling's lips open and deeply kissed her too for as much time as she had kissed Sakura, before letting her go. Meiling tried to hold herself up as she tried to recover her stolen breath, but ended up just losing balance and falling on her butt at Sakura's side.

"There, happy now you jealous incestuous kid?"-asked Syaoran, cleaning her lips with her forearm-"You know, the only reason I put up with your immaturity is because you have quite a sexy body as well. But your personality makes you too spicy to be around for long."

"Syaoran-chan, I feel like I'm burning up inside, help me..."-asked Sakura from the floor, hugging Syaoran's leg and starting to hump it.

"Ah, fine..."-sighed Syaoran-"You wanted to record me making love to Sakura-chan, right Tomoyo? Keep your camera working, because I'm about to grant you that wish of yours."

Syaoran lowered herself to Sakura's side and started sliding her hands inside the card mistress's clothes while licking and nibbling her exposed neck, cheeks and ears. Soon Sakura was moaning as the bulges caused by Syaoran's hands under her garments could be seen playing with her chest and crotch. Sakura's own arms did her best to try to caress her lover back, but Syaoran was now the one in control, using her limbs to restrict her partner's movements while keeping the molesting going.

"Ah, Syaoran-chan, it feels gooooddd! Please let me make you feeelll goooddd tooo!"-begged Sakura between moans.

"No way, you were way too rough before! I would've expected Tomoyo to teach you how to be gentle during sex!"

There was no deep penetration of any kind, yet the now smaller Syaoran expertly handled Sakura's body with just her fingers and mouth. Soon enough the card mistress's moans intensified until she screamed in orgasm, trembling, and then her body went limp. Syaoran gave her a final cheek kiss and stood up, licking his fingers covered in Sakura's love juices. Tomoyo was breathing harder just from watching it, while Meiling had been masturbating herself with both hands for the last minutes, releasing crude moans.

"What you're looking at? Don't tell me you've never done this with Sakura as well."-asked Syaoran, stepping closer to Tomoyo-"You've always been pretty close, haven't you little lesbian voyeur?"

"I-I would never do such a naughty thing to Sakura-chan!"-exclaimed Tomoyo in an offended voice-"At least not if she didn't ask first..."

"Oh, shut up voyeur, I saw your kissing training and playing doctor sessions with Sakura-chan. Like this! "-interrupted Meiling, moving to grope Tomoyo with both hands while kissing her slowly in the mouth.

"Ok, girls, you had your fun. Now, Sakura, turn me back to normal."-sighed Syaoran as she saw her cousin molest her girlfriend's best friend/closet lesbian stalker.

"Hoe... Syaoran-kun, the Change needs one day to recharge, remember?"-said Sakura.

"...One day? I HAVE TO SPEND ONE DAY LIKE THIS?"

"Hoe... But you already knew it, Syaoran-chan..."

"That was the Clow version! Since you improved it to make it change genders, I would've expected you to also reduce the time between uses!"

"Tee hee hee... I kinda forgot about that detail back then..."

"You...I... Gaahh!!!"-Syaoran screamed in rage, clenching her fists- "I want to beat you up to teach you a lesson so badly now!"

The chestnut-haired girl pulled up the red-haired girl from the floor and tossed her on the sofa, leaping on top of her, eyes burning up, grabbing her clothes:

"Why do you have to be so bloody cute?"-drunk Syaoran started to rip Sakura's garments apart like a greedy anxious kid opening up a Christmas present-"Whenever I look at you I just want to make you happy! And when Tomoyo dresses you up like a doll and you flash your panties jumping around you make me so horny as well!"

"I don't know what horny means, but I feel all tingly inside whenever I see Syaoran-chan dressed up in ritual robes, or a swimsuit, or in school uniform..."-blushed Sakura as she didn't resist being stripped naked.

Syaoran blushed heavily again and fell silent, before spreading out her girlfriend's now naked legs. From there Syaoran lowered her head between the other girl's thigs and started hungrily licking her already moist crotch. Little Sakura released loud cries of pure ecstasy as Syaoran worked her tongue on the red-haired girl's exposed pussy. Sakura grabbed her lover's head and started screaming her name while drooling herself up as she lost control of herself as waves of carnal pleasure rushed through her and led her to orgasm from Syaoran's oral performance. However Sakura didn't get any time to rest, as the other girl molesting her body moved her tongue and fingers to touch and lick her in places the red-haired girl didnt even knew she had. Soon Sakura's immature body was wracked by orgasm after orgasm until she was left twitching in the sofa, dirtied by a mix of her own fluids and Syaoran's saliva.

"We're still not finished, Sakura-chan... I'm holding you up to your magic to bring holiday cheer and deliver presents to the good boys and girls all over Tomeada. If nothing else it will be good magic training. It's pretty clear you need it after all this mess."-said Syaoran while grabbing Tomoyo's bottle and forcing Sakura to gulp more of its contents. The red-haired girl coughed a bit, but the energy seemed to re-energize her.

"Now, Tomoyo, get out the sexy Christmas custome you had prepared for Sakura-chan."

"I guess that getting turned into a girl allowed you to develop a woman's intuition, Syaoran-chan."-smiled Tomoyo as she started pulling out colourful clothes-"I've also got some prepared for you and Meiling-chan."

_______

Sakura took a spin in place, smiling with her brand new matching red bra, short skirt and hat with white linings, with some golden bells attached. Her hands were covered in long white gloves and in her feet she was wearing long snow black boots, but besides that most of Sakura's body skin was exposed. Her skirt barely covered her new red string panties that in turn barely covered her young pussy lips, and the drunk girl's erect nipples could be seen poking out through the thin fabric of the bra. Even her wand had been decorated with some bells and mistletoe.

Meiling instead was dressed with just a one-piece leather suit covering her body, a black collar with a long red leash now held in Sakura's hand, and fake reindeer antlers in the chinese girl's head completed her custome. She had a stupid grin on her face, clearly enjoying the experience.

Finally Syaoran was dressed in short green shorts, sleeveless shirt and hat, looking like a cute Christmas elf, except for his unamused face.

"You look so wonderful! Sexy Santa Sakura-chan and her helpers! I'm getting sooo wet just looking at you like this..."-squealed drunk Tomoyo, recording everything.

"Know something? When I arrived in Tomoeda I felt like strangling Sakura-chan, but now I don't mind being her servant one little bit."-said drunk Meiling to no one in particular.

"Sakura-chan, you don't need helpers! You're the card mistress, you can take of care this alone! Go and spread Christmas joy!"-ordered drunk Syaoran, clenching her fists in the air.

"I'll do my best!"-replied Sakura, pulling out a card and activating it with her wand- "FLY! RELEASE!"

Sakura spread out her wings and rised on the air, then threw an hiccup, lost control and crashed into a tree.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"-screamed Syaoran in sudden panic as she ran and threw a wind ofuda to slow down her girlfriend's fall.

"Sakura-chan's so cute when she's flying drunk and falls!"-squealed Tomoyo.

"You know, Syaoran-chan, maybe we should tag along Sakura-chan and do this together."-suggested Meiling.

"...Ok. Geez, Sakura-chan I can't take my eyes one minute away from you and you're already needing my help..."

____

Naoko was reading an hentai doujin in her bedroom while slowly masturbating herelf, when suddenly she heard her window open and in rolled Santa Sakura and her helpers.

"Hic...Naoko-chan, you've been a good girl this year, so I'm gonna use my magic to grant you a wish of your choice!"-smiled Sakura, getting up and spinning her wand in the air.

"Sakura-chan's so cute when she's breaking into other people's houses in the middle of the night!"-squealed Tomoyo despite the bruises on her face from falling face first.

"...What is happening? Why are you wearing that? Is this a dream?"-asked Naoko, completely dumbfounded.

"Less questioning, more drinking Tomoyo's special juice."-grinned Meiling, rushing forward forcing the bottle down the glasses girl mouth, whose eyes started spinning.

"Now you heard Santa Sakura, little girl! Tell us your wildest wish so that Sakura-chan can train her magic!"-threatend Syaoran, pulling Meiling back by her leash.

"Hic"-Naoko seemed to get drunk pretty quickly as well-"Now that you mention it, a fantasy I've been having recently is being turned into a little sprite. You know, bug-sized."

"SMALL! RELEASE!"-Sakura unleashed her magic without hesitation, and Naoko was soon reduced to smaller than the card mistress's thumb, that genly picked her up from the bed.

"Oh...Wow... It's amazing! Everything looks so big! Let me play with you for a bit!"

"But Naoko-chan, what can we play when we're this sizKYAAAHH!!"-Sakura's question was interrupted by the little glasses girl sprinting across her arm and jumping inside her bra. Then Sakura felt something start to bite her nipple, creating a spark of pleasure in her chest.

"What were you expecting Sakura-chan, you break into my room dressed all sexy, I'm gonna want to play with your naughty bits!"-said Naoko from inside the christmas clothes.

"Ah, no, not there, please get out..."

Meiling and Syaoran sweatdroped as they saw Sakura struggle to remove her reduced friend from her own body, but Naoko ended up falling inside her skirt and inside the card mistress's panties, where she could directly reach her clit. From there Sakura lost the strength in her legs as she felt her love button being suddenly caressed by tiny hands and nibbled by miniature teeth, and started moaning softly.

"Ok, that's enough."-said Syaoran, reaching inside Sakura's red panties and pulling Naoko out, already completely covered in a layer of Sakura's love juices-"Still have other houses to visit tonight."

"Best Christmas ever!"-squealed little Naoko, before Meiling approached and started licking her as if she was a piece of candy.

"Hmm, delicious..."-commented the chinese girl, moving her index finger to rub Naoko's tiny crotch.

___

"You know, Yamazaki, we're standing under mistletoe right now..."-said Chiharu inside her room, closing her eyes and placing her lips in kissing position.

"Did you know that mistletoe was used to select pilot duets for the celtic organic mechas and..."

A vein started popping up in Chiharu's forehead as she opened her eyes again and started to strangle Yamazaki for him trying to pull another of his lies in what she was planning to be a romatinc moment between them both.

"I don't want to interrupt, but if you have any trouble, Santa Sakura will do her best to help you with it!"-declared Sakura, climbing inside Chiharu's room through the window.

"What are you"-the surprised girl was silenced as Meiling entered next and directly jumped to make her drink from Tomoyo's bottle, then Yamazaki in quick sucession.

"Oh, two kids in this room, how will wonderful Santa Sakura deal-chan with this?"-asked Tomoyo playing the narrator

"It's your lucky night, just ask anything you want and Sakura will use her magic to make it come true."-explained Syaoran, crossing her arms.

"I want Chiharu to offer me some proper candy! Seriously, the stuff she usually gives me is toxic."-said the boy.

"I want Yamazaki to do sexual things to me!"-confessed Chiharu.

"Hoe... SWEET! RELEASE!"-chanted Sakura.

The card turned into a fairy that flew over Chiharu and sprinkled her with golden dust, then the girl's clothes turned into chocolate! Good smelling, deliciously looking chocolate. Drooling, Yamazaki threw himself over Chiharu and started devouring her clothes, licking her skin clean of any remants of the candy.

____

Syaoran used her tongue to violate Rika's mouth, teaching her how to properly make a mature kiss. Rika did her best to replicate the technique with Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling in turn, each disguised by the Illusion card to look as her beloved teacher Terada.

____

Now the kids were in a room, along Toya, Yukito and Keroberos in his true form, all with drunk faces and completely naked. Meiling and Tomoyo were stuffing their young crothes on the guardian beast's face, making him lick their pussies while his whiskers and cheeks were pulled by the horny girls. Syaoran was sitting on a chair with a concentrated face while using her feet to masturbate Yukito's erect dick. Sakura had a mischievous grin while she was using the star wand to penetrate her brother's ass.

____

Kaho Mizuki had a drunk face and her miko clothes pulled open, hands and feet locked into blocks of ice created by the Freeze card that loomed above, while Sakura and Syaoran sucked and groped one of her obscenely large breasts each, Meiling licked her hairy pussy, and Tomoyo deep kissed the shrine maiden's mouth. The kid's hands explored the older woman's body, then they started shoving their fingers inside her holes. Then whole hands and arms fisting her ass and pussy, two, four, all eight limbs from the kids getting inside their previous teacher. Kaho moaned like a whore in heat as she was sexually dominated by the children again and again.

______

Syaoran finally managed to stand up and turn off the video, his face completely red. Sakura was crying in embarrassment and Meiling had her jaw dropped. Only Tomoyo seemed impavid, while Reimu looked amused.

"So, what did you think? Wasn't Sakura-chan and Syaoran-chan special Christmas wonderful?"

"Well, that's certainly a quite peculiar holyday you developed in the outside world."-nodded Reimu.

"Let's never speak of this video again if you don't mind..."-begged Sakura, still crying a bit.

"And let's not drink alcohol again until we're legally of age."-added Syaoran.

"If that's Master and Mistress's wish, I shall obey, but I must say you're quite a pair of party animals when you get some booze. I can barely wait for next Christmas now!"-grinned Meiling.

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued! This chapter may or may have not be written when I was completely drunk)


End file.
